


Твоё прелестное маленькое сердечко

by AlterE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Developing Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Now with an unnecessary epilogue!, Omega Rey, Scenting, anyway: tropes, background stormpilot, more like porn with context (PWC), this is not high literature, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterE/pseuds/AlterE
Summary: — Хорошая, славная омежка, — ласково произносит он около её железы, и Рей — Рей готова отдать Богу душу. Какая дивная приятная смерть! Порочная. Всё это — сплошной разврат. Грязный. Восхитительный.Modern!AU о Бене и Рей — Альфе и Омеге. Заниматься сексом у них получается гораздо лучше, чем общаться.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Pretty Little Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388135) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



> Гамма: [Carlie_Hessenthaler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlie_Hessenthaler)
> 
> Эстетика: Соня Болконская 
> 
> Перевод на ficbook: [Твоё прелестное маленькое сердечко](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8976492)

Он настолько идеально вписывается в типичный психологический портрет личности хирурга, что Рей почти забавляет такое клише. 

Почти. 

Он высокомерный, нетерпеливый, и к тому же никудышный собеседник. До смешного точно соответствующий типу личности А — эгоистичный настолько, что уже много лет работая в одном и том же отделении, до сих пор не удосужился запомнить имена медперсонала. Он не ходит — _выслеживает._ В операционных, коридорах, у сестринского поста. Рявкает распоряжения, занимая половину пространства своими несуразными плечами, а затем снова исчезает. И с его отсутствием помещение как будто преображается. 

О нём гуляют странные и несвязные местные легенды — скорее всего, выдуманные, _но мало ли_? Однажды он так жестоко обошёлся с перспективным терапевтом-стажёром, что та бросила медицину и сейчас работает в фургончике с едой; он всякий раз посмеивается, делая разрез скальпелем; и, самое любимое Рей — он первым придумал выражение: «Операция прошла успешно, но пациент умер». Чем дольше она наблюдает за ним, тем более правдоподобными кажутся все эти байки. 

Он не признаёт медицинские халаты, и даже когда холодно носит хирургический костюм. Боже, в нём же _околеть_ можно! Почему ровно половина хирургов-ординаторов без ума от него, а все остальные до смерти боятся? Это полная бессмыслица, потому что он _вечно_ угрюмый, отталкивающий и мрачный. Видимо, когда заканчиваешь стажировку и начинаешь зарабатывать кучу бабок, выглядя так, словно только что сошёл с призывного плаката поступать в медунивер, этого всё равно недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы раз в неделю давить из себя улыбку. 

Ах, да! 

_Конечно же,_ он Альфа. 

Не то, чтобы Рей это удивляет. Когда она решила перевестись сюда на стажировку, Люк довольно продолжительное время готовил Рей к тому, с кем ей придётся столкнуться — _с Беном Соло_ — и насколько _сильно_ это ужасно. Дело в том, что… Ну серьёзно! Кто так себя ведёт? Рей работает в этой больнице меньше недели, даже словом с ним не обмолвилась, а ей уже хочется проораться во всю глотку, вытатуировать у себя на лбу, потратить все сбережения, чтобы прочертить самолётом в небе эпичное: 

«Доктор Рей Джонсон люто ненавидит доктора Бена Соло». 

А потом… их всё же _знакомят_.

Столь сомнительная честь выпадает По. Рей понимает — как всё происходит не совсем его вина. И, всё же, По проделывает это самым ужасным способом из всех возможных. 

— Ты знаком с нашим новым терапевтом? Теперь мы коллеги. Специализируется на сердечно-лёгочных заболеваниях, — говорит он Бену Соло в своей привычной беззаботной манере, останавливаясь во время их экскурсии по хирургической клинике. 

Соло просто стоит и что-то строчит в истории болезни пациента. Вблизи он кажется ещё выше — тем более рядом с По. Его хирургическая маска и шапочка почему-то по-прежнему на нём, хотя в радиусе двух метров около двадцати специальных мусорных корзин, куда бы он мог всё это выбросить. 

— Нет. — Сквозь маску ответ Соло звучит приглушённо. И Рей понятия не имеет, как он может знать, встречались они или нет, так как даже не соизволит оторвать взгляд от карты. 

— Доктор Рей Джонсон. Она начала работать несколько дней назад, недавно перевелась из… Погоди-ка. Рей, разве Люк Скайуокер не был твоим руководителем в ординатуре? Бен, вы же родственники? Мир тесен, верно? 

В защиту По можно сказать, что он, скорее всего, не в курсе произошедшего. 

Нормальные семьи не смакуют семейные разногласия, как это делают Соло-Органа-Скайуокеры. И если бы Рей не слышала, как Люк брюзжит о Бене, в миллионный раз разбившем сердце своей матери, отвергнув вековую семейную традицию заниматься терапией, а не хирургией, Рей тоже вряд ли бы знала. 

Только вот Люк не славится тем, что пускает всё на самотёк, и судя по поведению, Рей догадывается, что и племянник тоже. Драма, о которой идёт речь — уровня Кардашьян, а это _похлеще,_ чем у Кеннеди. А По вот так запросто швыряет Рей в самую гущу событий. Судя по всему, словосочетание «Люк» и «Скайуокер» действует как красная тряпка, потому что Соло отрывает взгляд от чрезмерно важных записей и смотрит на Рей. Он приспускает маску, пока та не собирается гармошкой у горла (почему его челюсть всегда такая _напряжённая?_ ) и засовывает шапочку в левый карман, не сводя с неё глаз ни на секунду. 

По какой-то невероятной, неподдающейся научному объяснению причине, его взлохмаченные волосы выглядят просто потрясающе. 

— Ты работала с Люком? — спрашивает он после паузы, которая кажется слишком долгой, и Рей приходит в голову, что, наблюдая за ним ранее, она не заостряла внимание на его голосе. 

У него очень… очень _приятный_ голос. 

А ещё она не до конца осознавала, насколько он привлекательный. Насколько впечатляющий. 

Насколько впечатляюще привлекательный. 

_О чём был вопрос?_

— Э-э… да, работала. — Она сглатывает, потому что во рту пересохло. И прикусывает губу. А потом — потом она понимает, что он смотрит на неё с каким-то презрением, или, может быть, со своей привычной наглостью. Молчание слишком затягивается. По прочищает горло. Возможно, её ответ вышел слегка резковатым, и никто, даже этот тип, не заслуживает невежливого обращения, поэтому… 

— Рада познакомиться, доктор Со… 

— Очередной блестящий терапевт, я полагаю, — произносит он. Его _приятный_ голос звучит низко, с нотками сарказма. 

Рей замирает. Ладно. Спасибо и на этом. 

Она расправляет плечи. 

— Да, я считаю себя хорошим терапевтом. 

— Если так, то наверняка _вопреки_ наставничеству Лю… 

Он замолкает на полуслове и его глаза вдруг расширяются. Недоумение? Рей может сказать совершенно точно, в какой именно момент сквозь резкие запахи дезинфицирующих средств, очистителей и химикатов, которых в больнице пруд пруди, Соло внезапно добирается до _её собственного._

Он делает глубокий вдох. Один раз, другой. Во второй раз вдыхая глубже, чем в первый, а потом осматривает её с головы до ног, при этом его зрачки заметно расширяются. Несмотря на то, что его ноги как будто приросли к земле, он каким-то образом приближается к Рей, вставая между ней и По. 

Это физически невозможно. Наверное, это какие-то штучки Альфы, потому что он даже не пошевелился — Рей в этом уверена. 

— Ты убедишься, что здесь всё иначе, чем с Люком. Омега. 

Это заставляет её отшатнуться. 

_Теоретически,_ то, как он это произносит — спокойно и тихо — совсем не хамство. Общаясь, люди называют друг друга по их предназначению. Вряд ли, конечно, на рабочем месте и не при первой же встрече. Хотя всякое возможно, когда ты сталкиваешься с человеком, обволакивающего тебя своими феромонами. Потому что теперь Рей тоже чувствует его запах: сильный, согревающий, пьянящий. Альфы всегда хорошо пахнут для несвязанных Омег — это закон биологии. Столь же неотвратимый, как деление клеток. Но как же _этот Альфа_ пахнет… 

Теоретически — это вовсе не оскорбление, и если бы Рей отправилась в отдел кадров и доложила об их разговоре, точнее характере этого разговора, никто бы не нашёл здесь ничего плохого. _Практически._ И всё же… 

Рей делает шаг в его сторону. 

— В каком смысле, _Альфа?_

У Соло раздуваются ноздри, и Рей осознаёт, что совершила ключевую ошибку: после векового угнетения и лишения прав, Омеги всё ещё пытаются как можно меньше афишировать своё предназначение, а вот Альфы… о, да. Величайшее наслаждение Альф — это напоминание о том, кем они являются. Рей предполагает, что ей бы тоже доставило такое напоминание удовольствие, если бы она обладала круглосуточной властью. И если бы её вид не добился права голоса менее ста лет назад. 

Манящий насыщенно-мускусный запах усиливается. Этот тип явно ещё тот мудак, и Рей могла бы тот час же ударить его — прямиком в гигантский нос на его лице. Если не считать того, что глупый, дурацкий омежий голос внутри неё предлагает:

 _почему бы тебе не попробовать лизнуть его вместо этого? Прямо там, где заканчивается воротник его хирургического костюма, виднеется бледная кожа, которая…_

Пейджер Соло издаёт громкий звук, и он тянется к нему как раз в тот момент, когда за его спиной появляется медсестра. 

— Доктор Соло, в палате 234А чрезвычайная ситуация. 

Он выдыхает и расправляет плечи, начиная казаться ещё выше, пригвоздив напоследок Рей взглядом. 

— Прошу прощения. 

Она чувствует, что едва в состоянии дышать, пока Соло, наконец, не исчезает из виду. Рядом с Рей стоит По… _Точно, По. Он всё ещё здесь,_ скрещивает руки на груди и делает вид, что обдумывает ситуацию. 

— Что ж. Всё прошло не так плохо, верно? 

Рей продолжает смотреть в сторону скрывшегося из вида Соло. Без его одурманивающих феромонов мозг начинает более-менее здраво работать и функционирует уже относительно стабильно. 

— Он просто невыносим. 

— Ага, — весело кивает По. — К сожалению, он ещё и звезда этой больницы и лучший торакальный хирург, с которым я когда-либо имел неудовольствие иметь дело. Так что, попробуй держаться подальше от его дерьмового нрава. Он проявит себя во всей красе, когда ты попросишь его о консультации. — Короткое молчание. — Хотя, судя по тому, как всё прошло, поезд уже ушёл. 

За плечами Рей около двадцати лет образования, поэтому она никак не может понять, почему самый адекватный ответ, который она в состоянии выдать, это: 

— Фу. 

— Знаю, — сочувственно кивает По, явно стараясь не покатиться со смеху. — Фу. 

— Терпеть не могу Альф, — бормочет Рей себе под нос. 

По щёлкает языком. 

— С твоей стороны, это крайне не по-омежьи. 

— С их вечным позёрством. 

— Не вечным… Но частым. 

— Получившие право дураки, вот кто они. Заносчивые и _тупые._

— Вот сейчас было обидно. 

Секунду мозг Рей осознаёт тот факт, что она разговаривает с По. 

— Ой. Нет, я не имела в виду тебя. Прости… 

Он ухмыляется. 

— Да ладно, не парься. Я сам не особо горжусь тем, что у меня с Беном Соло общее предназначение. Если честно, он довольно нетипичный Альфа. И тебе стоит помнить, что он здесь спец по сердечно-лёгочной трансплантации, и, скорее всего, будет обходить кучу твоих пациентов. 

Внезапно Рей осознаёт всю серьёзность ситуации. Она начала стажировку меньше недели назад, и уже ввязалась в странные гляделки с одним из высокопоставленных коллег по работе. Хуже того, с _племянником_ Люка, который оказался Альфой. 

Рей в ужасе смотрит на По и закрывает рот обеими руками. 

— Боже. Я только что ввязалась в разборку с коллегой. _На свой пятый рабочий день._ И теперь он меня ненавидит. 

По приятный, добрый и даже красивый, но он совершенно не умеет скрывать, как его забавляют страдания Рей. 

— Ну, ну. — По похлопывает её по спине. — Это ещё не конец света. Соло вообще всех ненавидит.

Бен Соло может и ненавидит всех, но он абсолютно ясно даёт понять, что ненавидит Рей чуточку больше. 

— Ничего личного, — твердит По, пока они идут к ним с Финном в гости на ужин, состоящий из макарон с сыром в коробках. Видимо, никто из них не собирается учиться готовить. — Надо признать, Соло ведёт себя одинаково по-мудачьи и с мужчинами, и с женщинами. 

Рей не удовлетворяется ответом, и решает поискать доказательства. 

Как-то раз она замечает, как Бен закатывает глаза после её совершенно обоснованного вопроса на общем собрании врачей. А однажды, случайно проходя мимо Рей именно в тот момент, когда она объясняет первокурсникам возможные подводные камни дифференциальной диагностики гематурии, этот _хрен_ громко и отчётливо _фыркает._

Помимо всего прочего тот, кто составляет графики дежурств, должно быть тоже ненавидит её — или, возможно, Рей просто «повезло» и большинство её пациентов нуждается в хирургических операциях, в которых Соло так хорош. В результате приходится слишком много времени проводить в его компании. И Бен Соло может и блестяще выполняет свою работу, но он _из рук вон плохо_ делает вид, что обладает хотя бы базовыми социальными навыками. 

Он слишком агрессивно, неуместно и чересчур громко высказывает своё мнение прямо перед медсёстрами: швыряет в Рей медицинскую карту, потому что её почерк недостаточно красив. В последующем хаосе звучит следующее: «Судя по всему, ты подделала свою медицинскую лицензию, потому что явно не умеешь писать», и «О, мне та-а-ак жаль! В следующий раз я обязательно напишу слово «простата» каллиграфическим почерком». Старшая медсестра Роуз, хорошенькая милая Бета, пялится на них с отвисшей челюстью. 

Но. 

Но как же он пахнет! Рей бы купалась и обмазывалась этим восхитительным, таинственным, успокаивающим и изумительным запахом. Без оглядки с удовольствием бы в нём утонула. И как же печально, что этот чудесный аромат Альфы достался именно Бену Соло. Это даже забавно, что Рей пахнет для него отнюдь не так, как он для неё. По крайней мере, это заметно по тому, как он решительно настроен находиться подальше от неё, где бы она не очутилась, или по тому, как усердно избегает к ней прикасаться. Однажды, когда они едут в лифте на пятнадцатый этаж, она замечает, что он пытается дышать ртом, как будто его вот-вот стошнит от её запаха или от чего-то столь же драматичного. Рей убеждает себя, что её это совсем не задевает, что он просто напыщенный сноб, и когда кто-то входит в лифт на восьмом этаже, она делает всё возможное, чтобы подойти поближе. Просто, чтобы вызвать у него ещё большее отвращение. 

_Задохнись от моего запаха, надменный ублюдок._

— Я же говорил тебе, что он ещё тот говнюк, — злорадствует Люк, когда они впервые разговаривают по телефону. Его голос звучит странно близко, как будто он не в трёх часовых поясах от Рей. — Понятия не имею, в кого он такой. 

— Вообще-то, — она зажимает телефон между плечом и ухом и высыпает макароны в дуршлаг, — он напоминает мне вас. 

— Малая, я сейчас сяду в самолёт и прилечу тебя убивать. 

— Я серьёзно. То есть, с точки зрения логарифмического закона, он напористее вас, но это, скорее всего, возрастное. Потому что сейчас вы уже старпёр, и всё такое. 

— Убивать буду медленно и мучительно… 

— Оба Альфы. Вы такой же желчный нахал, — продолжает Рей, не обращая на него внимания, — убеждённый в своей _неоспоримой_ правоте. 

— …и скормлю твои останки голубям. 

Рей смеётся, думая, насколько абсурден этот факт: Люк ей ближе отца, которого у неё никогда не было, а она не в силах находиться с его племянником в одной комнате больше двух минут, не желая его при этом прирезать. 

Иногда жизнь такая странная штука.

Должно быть, Соло слишком устал, так как складывается ощущение, что он не замечает Рей — либо же её вид вызывает у него фирменный приступ тошноты — когда она заходит в смотровую. Он продолжает смотреть вперёд, прижимая марлевую салфетку к ране на правом предплечье. Значительная часть его хирургического костюма испачкана бурыми пятнами — вероятно, его собственной кровью. Рей запрещает себе думать о том, как молодо и обманчиво невинно выглядит его удивительно красивое лицо в расслабленном состоянии, и скрещивает на груди руки. 

— Так, так, так. 

Бен поднимает голову на звук её голоса, и на мгновение его глаза расширяются в выражении, очень похожем на панику. Что откровенно поражает. Видимо, она ему действительно крайне отвратительна. Когда он начинает говорить, его взгляд снова становится непроницаемым. 

— Не могла бы ты позвать ко мне медсестру? 

Рей не обращает на него внимания. 

— Я слышала, у тебя сегодня выдалась весёлая ночка. Этот тип совсем спятил что ли? 

— Наверное, просто под кайфом. — Бен пожимает плечами, похожими на могучие горы. — Что-то пошло не так с анестезией. Сейчас он снова в операционной. 

— Слышала, ты его вырубил. — И вполне профессионально, если верить медсёстрам, которые находились в операционной. 

«Зрелище, которое стоит увидеть», — сказала ей Роуз, изрядно впечатлившись. 

Бен не отвечает, поскольку всё его внимание сосредоточено на явно нелёгкой задаче прижимать марлю к предплечью. 

— Ты не могла бы прислать медсестру? Мне понадобится около десяти швов. 

Она проходит вглубь комнаты и… да. Теперь он _точно_ паникует. 

— Удивлена, что ты сам не в состоянии о себе позаботиться. 

— Я правша. 

— М-м. 

— Ты можешь позвать медсестру? 

— Ты же знаешь, что я умею накладывать швы. 

— Не сомневаюсь. 

— Если тебя волнует моя техника, меня этому учил не Люк. Я училась в медицинском университете. 

Он хмуро хмыкает. 

— Сомневаюсь, что Люк смог бы наложить швы, даже ради спасения собственной жизни. 

— Хорошо. Тогда я просто зашью тебя и… 

— Нет. 

Она твердит себе не скрипеть зубами. Боже, он просто… _Чёртовы Альфы!_

— Уже поздно. На этаже всего одна медсестра, которая может накладывать швы, но она занята с пациентами. Я позабочусь о тебе. 

— Пришли её сюда, когда она освободится. 

Рей выгибает бровь. Ей всё равно, говорит она себе, по какой причине для Бена она настолько неприятна, что он не желает принимать от неё даже столь банально простую хирургическую процедуру. Несмотря на это, Рей гадает, каково это: презирать кого-то настолько сильно, что ходить с зияющей раной предпочтительнее, чем потратить три минуты в компании с этим человеком. 

— О… Ты имеешь в виду, когда из тебя полностью вытечет кровь? А ещё, не думай, что она поспешит к тебе на помощь. Вот что бывает, когда пять лет терроризируешь медсестёр. 

— Тогда я подожду другую. 

— Не вижу смысла, потому что я… 

— Пошли за медсестрой, Омега. 

Первый порыв Рей — подчиниться. Просто выйти из комнаты и сделать, как говорит Альфа. Она и впрямь начинает смещать центр тяжести, готовясь шагнуть назад, поднимая ногу. Это похоже на принуждение, и Рей ничего с этим не может поделать, потому что внутри неё заложено генетикой страстно желать исполнять приказы Альфы. 

Но это всего лишь инстинкт, и Омега — нет, Рей — знает, что ей виднее. 

Она стискивает зубы. 

— Нет. 

Он пытается спрыгнуть со стола. 

— Тогда я иду в приёмное отделение. 

Ой, да перестань ты. У них есть дела поважнее… Просто садись и я… 

— Тогда я сам себе наложу швы. Я не хочу, чтобы… 

Сытая по горло его упрямством, Рей кладёт руку на грудь Бена и толкает его назад, пока он снова не садится на медицинский стол. Он в два раза больше неё, и его мышцы… Он Альфа — его мышцы обладают такой крепостью, которой ни Беты, ни Омеги никогда не смогут добиться, независимо от режима тренировок. Это значит, что Рей удаётся его остановить только из-за его ошеломлённости. Его аромат становится резче, и он такой же одурманивающий, как и всегда, даже ещё больше. Господи, _гораздо_ больше. Он обволакивает Рей настолько, что ей приходится физически заставлять себя перестать глотать его с такой жадностью. 

Это какая-то злая шутка; его, наверное, сейчас вырвет, потому что Рей стоит всего в тридцати сантиметрах от него. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты еле сдерживаешься, просто… — _Просто зажми нос на десять минут._ — Позволь мне тебя подлатать. Пожалуйста. 

Он смотрит на неё, напрягая челюсть уже в привычном для Рей жесте. По его лицу пробегает весь спектр эмоций, слишком мимолётных, чтобы Рей могла их распознать, пока чётко не прослеживается что-то между недовольством и смирением. 

— Только… давай быстрее. 

Рей начинает хлопотать: достаёт больше марлевых салфеток, смачивает их антисептиком, а потом возвращается и встаёт перед ним, натягивая перчатки. Она умирает от желания сказать ему: _Вот, видишь, я тоже зажимаю нос, чтобы не чувствовать тебя и твой дурацкий запах._ Когда она обхватывает предплечье Бена, он заметно вздрагивает и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Рей чувствует тепло его кожи даже сквозь латекс. 

— Знаешь, — говорит она, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, — ты мог хотя бы сделать вид, что благодарен мне… 

— Давай… Пожалуйста… — В тоне Бена чувствуется нетерпение, но в нём скрывается и намёк… на что именно? Рей пытается понять это по его взгляду, но он отворачивается, уставившись на висящий на стене плакат по анатомии человека. 

— Хорошо, — бормочет Рей. 

_Насрать._

Следующие десять минут Рей трудится в тишине, стараясь не поднимать на него глаз. Когда она заканчивает накладывать последний шов, он спрыгивает со стола и торопливо выходит из кабинета, не поблагодарив и не попрощавшись. 

_Насрать,_ — снова думает Рей, нарочно игнорируя густой аромат, который он после себя оставил.

— Я лишь делала свою работу. 

Финн пыхтит и сопит, бегая на дорожке рядом с Рей. Его зелёная футболка потемнела от пота, кожа блестит. Он умудряется сочувственно кивнуть в её сторону. 

— На самом деле… я просто хотела убедиться, что этот чувак не истечёт кровью и не окочурится. 

Финн пытается посмотреть на дисплей Рей. 

— Понимаю… С какой скоростью ты бежишь? 

— Одиннадцать и семь. Не хочу драматизировать, но я пыталась спасти его чёртову ведущую руку, а он _так сильно_ меня ненавидит, что предпочёл бы смерть моим швам. 

— Может… Я вижу, что ты взвинчена. Может тебе стоит немного сбавить скорость? 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — говорит Рей, потянувшись за бутылкой с водой и снижая скорость на пару километров, — если мой труп найдут где-нибудь в канаве, скорее всего, меня прикончил грёбаный Бен Соло, смакуя каждое мгновение процесса. 

Финн лишь молча качает головой. 

— Замётано.

Ситуация ухудшается в геометрической прогрессии, и самое печальное в том, что в какой-то степени во всём виновата Рей. 

Потому что она решает, что после собрания все сразу же покинули конференц-зал; потому что идёт к двери, проверяя в телефоне Инстаграм, желая оказаться вместе с подругой Кайдел в походе в Колорадо; потому что нет причин для того, чтобы не заметить Бена Соло — здоровенного мужика, идущего в том же направлении… и нет никаких оправданий тому, что Рей врезается в него. 

— Эй! 

Поднимая глаза, Рей видит, что Бен смотрит на неё сверху вниз, выглядя потрясённым их близостью. Он просто _в ужасе._

— Ой, извини, я не видела те… 

— Ты можешь смотреть куда идёшь? Или это так сложно? 

— Я же сказала, что мне жаль, я отвлеклась и… 

— Ты вообще принимаешь супрессанты? 

Это заставляет Рей перестать оправдываться. Она почти уверена, что Бен задал ей вопрос о супрессантах, но здравомыслящий и адекватный человек точно бы никогда этого не сделал. Наверное, он сказал что-то созвучное, рифмующееся с… 

— Что? 

— Я спросил, ты на супрессантах? 

Нет. Он реально это сказал. 

— Я… Что? — Конечно, она на супрессантах. Рей Омега, дипломированный врач, а не какая-нибудь домохозяйка, которая пытается забеременеть. — Ты считаешь, это корректный вопрос? Если так, то тебе стоит записаться на курсы по тактичности. 

Бен подходит ещё немного ближе. Под хирургическим костюмом у него чёрная футболка, и Рей старается не обращать внимания на то, как она облегает его бицепсы. 

— Ты на супрессантах? — повторяет он с ещё большим напором, и на этот раз за словами кроется давление Альфы, чертовски _несправедливого_ Альфы, который заставляет Рей хотеть делать именно то, что он говорит. А после, возможно, даже _поблагодарить_ его за такую честь. 

Чёртовы омежьи гены. 

— Да, — мрачно отвечает она сквозь зубы. По крайней мере, ей удаётся не хныкать. _Да, Альфа._ Не самый лучший момент, но она добьётся желаемого. 

Он кивает с печальным взглядом. 

— Тогда тебе стоит подумать о более сильных препаратах. 

— _Что?_ Зачем? 

— Затем. 

— Это… я… ты вообще… — бормочет Рей, а затем делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. И это ошибка. Боже, как же хорошо он пахнет. Просто _невероятно._ Без понятия, почему она для него настолько омерзительна, что он вынужден просить её принимать более сильные супрессанты. Но она может спросить. Снова. 

— Зачем? 

— Потому что нам надо вместе работать, а сейчас мне это даётся с трудом. 

Вот мерзавец. 

— Тогда, может, это _тебе_ стоит подумать о более сильных препаратах… 

— _Уже,_ — обрывает он её. По тому, как напрягается его челюсть, как плотно сжимаются губы, становится понятно сколько стоит ему такое признание. — Я увеличивал дозу каждую неделю, пока… — Он резко замолкает. У него руки хирурга, уверенные, точные, спокойные. Они двигаются целенаправленно и аккуратно, и всегда знают, что делать и где находиться. Только теперь они нервно разглаживают ткань хирургического костюма на плоском торсе. Его запах накрывает её новой волной, и он… опьяняет. — Я принимаю блокаторы. Максимальную дозировку. А твой аромат… по-прежнему… — он заметно сглатывает и сжимает губы, прежде чем выдавить, — отвлекает. 

— Да брось, Бен. Мой запах не может быть настолько отвратительным, чтобы отвлекать тебя от работы. 

Бен смотрит на неё так, будто у неё выросла ещё одна пара глаз. 

— Он не отвратительный. 

Тогда почему он… 

Оу! 

Оу… 

_Оу._

— Ты хочешь сказать… 

О, Боже. 

Бен почти вздрагивает. Почти. И выглядит очень измученным. 

— Да. 

— Значит… всё не так уж и плохо? 

Он зажмуривается и не открывает глаз, словно вся боль, тяготы и страдания этого мира только что свалились на его плечи. 

— Поверь, это _плохо._

— Мне… — Рей осекается, прежде чем начать извиняться. — Я… думаю, дело в тебе. Другие Альфы не жаловались. 

— Какие ещё Альфы? — с издёвкой спрашивает Бен. И… да. Он высказывает обоснованную точку зрения, потому что остальные Альфы не в том положении, чтобы замечать её. По и Финн — пара, насколько это возможно для Альфы и Беты. Фазма, скорее всего, натуралка, и поэтому проявлять интерес к Рей не станет, даже если у Рей начнётся течка прямо у неё под носом. Остальные Альфы далеки от расцвета сил и не замечают Рей, либо заставляют себя не обращать на неё внимания. 

И всё же. Рей работала со многими Альфами без пары, и каждый божий день ей приходилось лечить пациентов-Альф, и никто никогда не жаловался на её запах. Это не значит, что она неотразима, или что она какая-то супер Омега. На самом деле, всё как раз наоборот, судя по количеству внимания Альф, которые получали её подруги Омеги в колледже или медунивере. Только в редких случаях Рей заставляла себя идти с ними в ночной клуб и вести себя, как подобает её реальному возрасту. 

— Ну… я не единственная здесь Омега. Есть ещё Ханна, и та женщина из отделения геронтологии, которая приходила на консультацию, и… 

— Другие Омеги не вызывают такой проблемы. 

— Тогда почему _я_ вызываю? 

Мгновение он изучает её, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

— Не знаю. 

Впрочем, может и знает. Возможно, и Рей тоже знает. Она же замечает Бена и то, что он пахнет лучше, чем другие Альфы. И она чувствует его появление, поэтому и не может выдержать его взгляд. Её голос начинает слабеть, когда она признаётся: 

— Я уже на максимальной дозе. 

Это и так намного больше рекомендуемой дозы для её роста, веса и возраста. 

Бен недоверчиво смотрит на неё, а затем сжимает переносицу. 

— Твою мать, — кажется, бормочет он, слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать. 

Наверное, он на всё так остро реагирует. Без сомнения. Это же не проблема. Рей не собирается вызывать у себя течку и провоцировать его гон, пока принимает супрессанты, а они абсолютно надёжны. Поэтому, если она его _отвлекает,_ что ж — значит им просто нужно справиться с этим дискомфортом, и… 

Альфы и Омеги постоянно работают бок о бок, так? 

_Верно же?_

— Э-э… Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спрашивает Рей. Она даже не осознаёт, что предлагает, пока он не опускает руку и снова не смотрит на неё, слегка приоткрыв рот. Между ними начинает искрить всплеск феромонов. Её дурацкое тело моментально предательски реагирует, готовясь к чему-то… _нет, нет, нет._ Этого _не_ произойдёт. И Бен… _конечно же._ Бен сразу улавливает её запах, его ноздри раздуваются, зрачки расширяются, и он даже слегка наклоняется к Рей, уставившись на её губы. 

Рей делает шаг назад и её тело противится этому движению. 

— Я… я не _это_ имела в виду. Разумеется. 

— Разумеется, — немного разочарованно повторяет он. Наверняка мозг Рей решил подшутить над ней. Так и есть. Не иначе. Система даёт сбой. 

— Я не… 

— Всё нормально. — Теперь он тоже делает шаг назад. — Слушай, просто… продолжай принимать супрессанты, хорошо? Я придумаю что-нибудь. Или… кто-нибудь ещё. 

Только после того, как он уходит, Рей задумывается, что он имел в виду под фразой «кто-нибудь ещё».


	2. Chapter 2

— Да просто между вами крутая химия, вот и всё, — ухмыляется По. Ей-богу, не стоит позволять себе дружить с тем, кто получает такое удовольствие от её несчастий. — Соло ведь Альфа, а ты Омега. Это биология.

— Ты тоже Альфа, — бормочет Рей, глядя в свой суп.

— Он занят. — Финн, который занимается непонятно чем, даже не утруждает себя оторваться от ноутбука. По посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, а Финн делает вид, что ловит его и прижимает к щеке, продолжая печатать правой рукой. Рей бы закатила глаза, наблюдая за этой сценой, но помимо своей воли просто зачарованно пялится на этих двоих.

— Всё это ерунда. Мы _ненавидим_ друг друга. — Ей не по душе нытьё, сквозящее в её голосе; впрочем, Рей много чего не любит, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Бен Соло — лишь крайнее и самое неприятное дополнение к этому списку.

— Ой, да ничего это не значит. Я же говорил, что Соло всех ненавидит. Он либо никогда ни с кем не трахался, либо научился разделять влечение и симпатию. — По задумчиво склоняет голову. — Честно говоря, не уверен, что из этого. Было бы любопытно узнать.

Рей вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. Рядом с их столиком пятилетний ребёнок бросает в своего брата кусочек брокколи, и тот начинает реветь. Рей без понятия, почему По всё время настаивает на том, чтобы пообедать в кафетерии детской больницы, но предполагает, что таким образом пытается намекнуть Финну насчёт планирования семьи. Финн, как всегда, ничего не замечает, и откусывает сэндвич, продолжая писать очередной великий американский роман. Или что-то в этом роде.

— Он сказал, что разберётся с этим. Сказал, что… или _кто-то_ разберётся.

— Ага! — По кивает. — Видимо, он просто хочет сказать, что попытается справить нужду с кем-то другим, — объясняет он абсолютно невозмутимо. Должно быть, он говорит слишком громко, потому что мать того ребёнка, сидящая за соседним столиком, бросает на него уничижительный взгляд.

— Погоди… с кем-то другим?

— Ну да.

— То есть… с другой Омегой?

— Возможно. Или… вообще с кем угодно.

— Погоди… то есть из-за нашей с ним _совместимости_ он пойдёт заниматься сексом с кем-то другим?

По пожимает плечами.

— То есть, да. Со мной постоянно это происходит. Ну, знаешь, иногда появляется Омега, от запаха которой я балдею. Но приберегаю свои инстинкты и возвращаюсь домой к Финну. — Он подмигивает Рей. — На самом деле, он счастлив. Да, детка?

Финн не смотрит, но и особо счастливым тоже не выглядит.

— Конечно.

— Это просто… Альфа-штучки такие. Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. Я уверен, и с Омегами случается подобное. Нет?

Не совсем.

Точнее, насколько известно Рей — нет, поскольку единственный человек, с которым она занималась сексом, был Бетой. И сейчас складывается ощущение, что с тех пор — со времён колледжа и до учёбы в медунивере и интернатуре — прошло миллион лет, а после ординатура стала занимать большую часть её жизни и сводить на нет даже самую мимолётную надежду на полноценную жизнь. Например, на поддерживание дружеских отношений с коллегами. Или на хождения по свиданиям. Ну, вы понимаете.

Секс.

Рей категорически отказывается подписываться под точкой зрения, что «все Альфы — ублюдки» — она уверена, что Бен Соло пришёл к своей звёздной болезни по собственным заслугам — но в восторге от них она тоже никогда не была. Да, совместимость с Альфами у неё заложено природой. Да, они хорошо пахнут. Да, отношения с Альфой, должно быть, очень приятные и спокойные. Но горячий шоколад и котята тоже приятные, и все шансы пытаться помыкать ею сводятся к нулю. Так что котята куда приятнее, и они более достойны её времени и внимания.

С другой стороны, для Рей никто никогда не пах так хорошо, как…

— Слушай, — ей вдруг приходит в голову одна мысль. — Ты… ну, Альфы возбуждаются, когда поблизости есть Омега… а когда ты со мной, с тобой же такое не происходит, верно?

Он приподнимает брови.

— Ну, вообще-то…

Рей в ужасе откидывается назад, и на лице По расплывается улыбка.

— Да ладно, я шучу. Ты потрясающая и всё такое, и так же хорошо пахнешь, как все Омеги, но твой аромат такой сдержанный, что я едва могу его уловить. Кроме того, для меня ты пахнешь абсолютно заурядно. Просто, как мука. Это так же скучно, как обыкновенная простуда. Уныло, как…

— Ладно, _ладно._ Я поняла.

— Надо сказать, приятно наблюдать, как, находясь с тобой в одном помещении, Соло изо всех сил старается не дышать. Походу, он начинает мне нравиться. Типа, он может заслужить доверие.

— Ему это _не надо._ То есть мне тоже нравится его запах, но я не драматизирую по этому поводу, и…

— Тебе следует держаться от него подальше. — Рей поворачивается к Финну и видит, что тот больше не пялится в экран ноутбука. Вместо этого он смотрит на Рей с явным напряжением, которое выглядит сейчас несколько противоречиво, учитывая его безучастность в разговоре всё это время.

— Ну, мы работаем вместе, так что…

— Да, и не только.

Рей не знает, что ответить.

— Конечно.

— Просто… будь осторожна, ладно?

Рей кивает.

Спустя пару дней, после тринадцатичасового рабочего дня, Рей направляется к лифту и видит в коридоре такую картину:

Безумно высокая Фазма стоит рядом с Беном (почему все хирурги в этой больнице такие _высокие?_ ) и показывает ему что-то на планшете. Через каждые несколько слов она указывает на девайс, а он кивает, явно увлечённый разговором. На сей раз, Бен не закатывает глаза и не насмехается над чьими-то словами — ладно, над словами _Рей._

Фазма наклоняется к нему и что-то заговорщически добавляет — лаконичное и, должно быть, остроумное, судя по тому, как уголки её губ ползут вверх. Бен поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фазму и… Прошли недели, недели с того момента, как Рей перевелась и начала работать в этой больнице, недели с тех пор, как она встретила его — и всё же прямо сейчас она впервые видит его улыбку.

Сердце Рей уходит в пятки. Он выглядит…

Она разворачивается на каблуках и спускается по лестнице на парковочную площадку.

Измотанная уставшая женщина беспокоится о состоянии своего мужа, но в девять часов вечера в клинике торакальной хирургии никому не захочется находиться — и Рей в том числе. Поэтому она обнадёживает её, изо всех сил старясь не потерять терпение, объясняя одно и то же в восемнадцатый раз.

— Как я уже сказала, это безопасная ситуация. Мы хотим провести ещё ряд анализов…

— _Ещё?_

Как же Рей хочется ей напомнить, что пациент был госпитализирован менее двенадцати часов назад. Но эта женщина — Альфа, а Альфы не особо реагируют на то, что им говорят… а точнее, вообще не реагируют.

— Мы делаем всё возможное…

— Мы перевезём его в больницу получше.

Боже правый!

— Больницы получше вы не найдёте, — говорит Рей, и в её словах слышатся странные отголоски, заставляющие её задуматься, пока не приходит осознание того, что она разговаривает в точности, как Бен, хоть и не так грубо. Скрестив на груди руки, он стоит рядом с ней с таким видом, словно готов проткнуть жену пациента скальпелем. Разве не прекрасно, когда составитель расписания клиники и тяжёлая беспощадная судьба сговариваются, заставляя Рей иметь дело одновременно с неадекватными родственниками пациентов и Беном Соло в дурном настроении?

— Она должна быть. Вы понятия не имеете, что делать, потому что не можете определить, что случилось с моим мужем. — Женщина переводит оценивающий взгляд с Рей на Бена, а потом с Бена на Рей, а потом… выбирает цель. Она агрессивно показывает на Бена пальцем, как это могут делать только Альфы, и поворачивается к Рей. — Что ж, вот _он_ явно знает, что делает, так как операция прошла успешно. Но разве не _вы_ должны были выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, не так?

_О, боже._

Рей расправляет плечи.

— Мы пытаемся это определить методом исключения. Здесь нельзя торопиться, особенно учитывая…

— Побыстрее надо это делать.

— Это от меня не зависит. Лабораторные анализы имеют стандартную продолжительность, которую нельзя…

— Чем быстрее сделаете анализы, тем лучше.

— Это… Нет, мы занимаемся диагностикой, в которой нужно исключить…

— Может, мне стоит поговорить с кем-то более компетентным, чем вы?

Рей вздыхает.

— Безусловно, я могу связать вас с другими…

— Нет.

Рей вздрагивает от твёрдости в голосе Бена. И что ещё более удивительно, женщина тоже вздрагивает.

— Доктор Джонсон — один из лучших врачей. Разговаривая с ней в таком тоне, вы ничего не добьётесь и, конечно же, не облегчите ей задачу выяснить, что не так с вашим мужем. Если вы хотите перевезти его в другую больницу, вы вольны это сделать, но имейте в виду, что любой риск для его здоровья стремительно возрастёт.

Бен разворачивается и выходит из палаты, оставив жену пациента смотреть ему вслед выпученными глазами и отвисшей челюстью. Рей кивает ей, будучи такой же ошеломлённой, и следует за ним, прежде чем та не пришла в себя и не начала снова вопить.

— Что _это_ было?

Бен не отрывает глаз от медкарты пациента.

— Сколько в его ликворе лейкоцитов?

— Э-э… Думаю, она на тебя очень зла.

— Я тоже на неё зол, так что мы квиты. Так что с лейкоцитами?

— В пределах нормы. — Рей наблюдает, как Бен кивает, всё ещё просматривая медицинскую карту. — Ты же понимаешь, что она будет жаловаться и раздует из мухи слона…

— Не будет.

— Откуда тебе знать?

Бен поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Рей, и она не в силах отвернуться.

— Не будет.

Вот так просто, по неизведанной причине, Рей тут же чувствует спокойствие и уверенность.

Чёртовы Альфы, и всё, что они делают.

Чёртов Бен Соло.

— Ладно. Хорошо, э-э…

— Сообщи мне, когда результаты анализов будут готовы.

— Конечно. — Рей прикусывает губу. Ей _не хочется_ это говорить, но она вынуждена. — Спасибо. За то, что ты ей сказал.

— О. — Бен смотрит в сторону, куда-то поверх головы Рей. — Возможно, это и правда, — угрюмо выдавливает он из себя, словно это стоит ему немало усилий. — Я по-прежнему думаю, что твои записи о пациентах ужасны. Ты самый неорганизованный врач, которого я когда-либо встречал, и я моментом бы уволил тебя только из-за твоего почерка. Если это было бы в моей власти.

Левый уголок его губ… Возможно, Рей померещилось, и ей крайне необходимо посетить офтальмолога, но возникает ощущение, что уголок приподнялся.

Это была… _шутка?_

Ни с того ни с сего, Рей чувствует, как из неё вырывается смешок.

— Да уж.

Бен улыбается ей в ответ, что больше похоже на ухмылку, но всё же. Это полностью завораживает Рей, и она забывает, как дышать.

Хорошо, что это не длится слишком долго. Он тут же отводит взгляд и отступает.

— Мне пора идти… Завтра рано утром у меня операция. Постарайся не дать ей тебя убить.

Рей кивает.

— Ладно.

А потом ей в голову приходит:

— Может тебе следует сказать, чтобы _я_ её не убивала?

Он уже отворачивается от неё, поэтому невозможно увидеть выражение его лица, когда он отвечает:

— Надо признать, я никогда не думал, что Омега может быть такой свирепой, как ты.

Рей смотрит ему вслед, слушая эхо его шагов в пустом коридоре, и странным образом начинает собой гордиться.

Он не такой уж и плохой.

Наверное.

То есть, он всё ещё _ужасен,_ просто, возможно, не настолько, как Рей о нём думала раньше.

Возможно, Бен и не знает имён медсестёр, но, похоже, прислушивается к тому, что они говорят; и даже Рей вынуждена признать, что, будучи Альфой, он бы мог стать вполне сносным, если поубавил своё высокомерие.

Возможно, он чрезвычайно придирчив и груб с интернами и ординаторами, но он также вступается за сотрудников хирургического отделения, когда Сноук и Хакс ведут себя ещё хуже.

Возможно, он не слишком тепло и чутко относится к пациентам, но в отличие от большинства хирургов, которых Рей встречала, он действительно находит время, чтобы поговорить с семьями и социальными работниками об условиях выписки.

 _Возможно, я была несправедлива,_ — думает Рей, направляясь на планёрку. _Вела себя предвзято._

Она входит в заполненный конференц-зал и сразу же сосредотачивается на открытой коробке с пончиками, лежащей на дальнем конце стола. Она вытягивает шею — остался всего один. С корицей. _Отлично!_

В конце концов, о Бене она узнала через вторые руки — от Люка; Рей доверяет Люку, но, надо признать, что он вовсе не беспристрастен. Вполне возможно, что на первое впечатление о Бене сильно повлияло то, что Рей рассказали о нём ещё до их встречи, и…

Как только Рей начинает тянуться за пончиком, чья-то огромная рука тырит его у неё прямо из-под носа. Она поднимает взгляд, выше и выше, и видит _грёбаного_ Бена Соло, который откусывает огромный смачный кусок.

 _Надеюсь, ты умрёшь,_ — думает Рей, чувствуя, как урчит в животе. _От какой-нибудь проказы или ещё от чего-нибудь мучительного._

От того, как он ухмыляется ей, прежде чем повернуться и уйти, становится очевидно, что он догадался, о чём она думает.

Не то, чтобы она жалеет, что согласилась пойти в бар с Джессикой…

На самом деле, она и правда очень жалеет, что согласилась пойти в бар с Джессикой.

Дело в том, что не так уж и много Омег работают врачами, чтобы Рей легко могла отказаться от возможности завязать с кем-то из них дружбу. Проблема заключается в том, что, чем больше времени Рей проводит в компании Джессики, тем больше она убеждается в несовместимости их интересов.

— Как насчёт тех двоих?

Ну уж нет.

— Не знаю, Джесс. Они какие-то ужасные… — Словно хищники. Гадость. — Альфы.

— Знаю! — воодушевлённо кивает Джесс. — Мне нравится парень в синем свитере. Возьмёшь себе второго?

Вряд ли. Нет.

— Не уверена.

Джесс переключает внимание с Альф на Рей и наклоняет голову.

— Что не так? Ты вроде говорила, что постараешься чаще выходить из дома. Знакомиться с людьми.

Вообще-то нет. Вроде как. Может отчасти.

_А почему нет?_

На протяжении долгого времени Рей считала секс и романтические отношения колоссальной тратой времени. Ей нужно было просто отвлечься: в конце концов она бы абстрагировалась от того, что действительно имело значение — от работы. Впрочем, сейчас… большинство её друзей живут на другом конце страны, и стажировка не истощает так, как ординатура или медицинский университет. Большую часть свободного времени Рей проводит, наблюдая за целующимися взасос По и Финном, и это заставляет её задуматься: возможно, просто _возможно,_ если бы у неё был кто-то, с кем можно было сходить в кино или написать сообщение о вероятности возвращения домой на три часа позже — это могло быть вполне приятно. Или даже… Мда.

Рей бы согласилась на то, чтобы время от времени заниматься с кем-нибудь сексом. Просто это… вся эта авантюра с подкатыванием к парням. Игры в свидания. Тайные взгляды. Принуждённый смех. _Выпивка._ Всё это кажется утомительным, каким-то нелепым и является полной противоположностью тому, чего хочет Рей. Хотя, не то чтобы она что-то решила.

Не говоря уже о том, что Джессика, похоже, одержима Альфами.

— Говорила. Да. И всё же, каких бы парней мы… Думаю, мне было бы спокойнее, если они не были Альфами.

Джессика с недоумением смотрит на неё.

— А почему нет?

— Потому что. — Это ведь должно быть очевидно. — Я бы предпочла с ними не связываться. Мне больше нравятся Беты.

— Как тебе могут нравиться Беты?

Рей пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Они более… сговорчивые.

Глаза Джессики сужаются, а потом расширяются, как будто её что-то осеняет.

— О боже! Ты никогда не занималась сексом с Альфой?

Рей краснеет и на мгновение начинает испытывать соблазн начать отрицать это. _Нет, конечно, занималась. У меня был секс с дюжиной Альф. В одно и то же время. Во время течки. И у них у всех был гон. Это та-а-а-к круто!_ Однако на это нужно потратить слишком много усилий, поэтому Рей просто качает головой и стойко терпит обескураженное выражение лица Джессики. И, честно говоря, Рей не понимает, почему та настолько удивлена. Омеги и Альфы встречаются реже, чем Беты, и хотя сцепка гораздо более биологически совместимый между ними процесс, это не значит, что их предназначение является главным фактором, который следует учитывать при зарождении отношений. По статистике, подавляющее большинство Омег спариваются с Бетами или другими Омегами чаще, чем с Альфами, и если Рей когда-нибудь решит остепениться, она _знает,_ что будет относиться к подавляющему большинству.

Из-за _Альф._

— Рей. Это нужно исправить. Как можно скорее. Срочно. Сегодня вечером. Немедленно. Сейчас.

— Ага. Нет.

— Я не шучу. Ты не знаешь, чего себя лишаешь.

Ни с того ни с сего, она вспоминает лицо Бена Соло — именно то выражение, когда пару дней назад он ей, как будто бы, улыбнулся. Вспоминает этот странно притягательный жест, который он проделывает со своей челюстью, когда злится, что, чёрт возьми, случается постоянно. Его запах. Чудесный невероятный, жизнегубительный запах.

И, конечно, его абсолютное Альфа-сумасбродство.

— Ты имеешь в виду то, что на тебя смотрят свысока и постоянно относятся с пренебрежением и превосходством?

Джессика вздыхает и придвигается ближе.

— Слушай. Я глубоко убеждена в том, что у Альф есть коллективная исторически сложившаяся обязанность в систематическом подавлении Омег… и даже Бет. Поверь мне, я возлагаю на них ответственность за это и буду всякий раз тыкать им в это дерьмо при первой же возможности. _Однако,_ — она понижает голос, — мы биологически запрограммированы на то, чтобы наслаждаться с ними сексом. На дворе 2018 год. Ты вольна заниматься сексом с Альфой, тебе может это нравиться, причём на твоих же условиях. И да, большинство из них придурки, но поверь мне — это того стоит.

Как безгранично ужасно для Рей по-прежнему думать о Бене Соло.

— Даже не знаю. Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Да почему? Ты же не строишь планов на всю жизнь, мы лишь говорим об одной-единственной ночи классного секса.

— Ну, я не уверена, что отношусь к типу людей, готовых провести одну ночь.

— Пфф. Нет такого понятия. Просто найди Альфу, который тебе понравится, и проверь, насколько он будет заинтересован. И поверь мне, если он не в паре, то согласится.

Наверное, это алкоголь заставляет Рей думать о странных вещах. Она выпила только пиво, правда, в течение предыдущих двух дней, спала всего шесть часов, и, возможно, эта вылазка была не лучшей идеей. Слова срываются с её губ прежде, чем она успевает их обдумать.

— Что если, есть один человек, с кем не особо получается ужиться? 

_Что если, именно ему я не нравлюсь?_

— Какая разница? Ты Омега, он Альфа. Вы будете трахаться, а не создавать семью.

_Трахаться._

— Но… должно же быть хоть какое-то… не знаю, взаимное уважение…

— Рей, Рей. _Рей._ Ты _слишком_ заморачиваешься. Ты же врач и _знаешь_ всю эту биологию. Дело в феромонах — не важно, расходятся ли у вас мнения о спагетти-вестернах или вы болеете за разные команды НХЛ.

Рей делает ещё один глоток пива и снова ставит его на стол, прикусив нижнюю губу. Это кажется… невозможным. И всё же в рассуждениях Джессики есть смысл, и, очевидно, её это устраивает. Не считая того, что Рей не заинтересована ни в спаривании, ни в том, чтобы остепениться в ближайшее время. Просто она хочет почувствовать себя не такой… не такой одинокой. И немного повеселиться. Немного пожить. Это… возможно, это то, что ей нужно, и не имеет значения, что она не позволяла себе думать об этом меньше часа назад. Чёрт, даже меньше десяти минут назад.

Она глубоко вздыхает.

— Ты права. Наверное, я заморачиваюсь. Слишком себя накручиваю.

Джессика разглядывает кучку парней, которые только что вошли в бар.

— Это уж точно.

Рей кивает, чувствуя, что приходит к решению, которое кажется одновременно неправильным и захватывающим дух.

— Окей.

— Окей?

— Да. Окей.

Лицо Джессики как будто озаряется.

— Ладно… пойду к синему свитеру, а ты можешь…

— Нет. Нет, я… — У Рей внезапно пересыхает во рту. — Нет. Только не эти парни. У меня уже есть кое-кто на примете.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей приходится ждать, пока они останутся наедине, и это занимает _несколько дней._

Если точнее — девять дней, в течение которых Рей в миллиардный раз взвешивает и переосмысливает свою глупую, восхитительно-безрассудную идею. Она дважды, трижды, четырежды передумывает, а затем… Затем они с Беном оказываются в лифте, она ловит его долгий косой взгляд, а после и того хуже: он случайно задевает её рукой во время обсуждения пациента, и Рей невольно вспоминает слова Джессики.

«Биологически запрограммированы», — сказала она. — «Ты не знаешь, чего себя лишаешь.»

В конце концов, Рей смиряется, что им, видимо, так и не удастся остаться наедине, просто потому что на сей раз она _слишком сильно_ этого желает; и, сдавшись, решает отыскать Бена в его кабинете. Около получаса Рей мучительно размышляет о недостатке макияжа на лице, о причёске, и о том, что же лучше — пойти в медицинском халате или без него. Затем смиряется, что единственное достоинство, которым она обладает в глазах Бена — её запах, и если бы не это, он вряд ли посмотрел на неё дважды. Поэтому она решает просто подняться наверх в чём есть и собрать волосы в излюбленные три пучка, которые она делает вне дежурств.

Поднимаясь в лифте, она твердит себе, что выбор причёски совершенно не связан с тем, что та открывает железы по обеим сторонам шеи. В любом случае они не самые пахучие, да и вид у неё приличный. Во всех отношениях.

Постучав в дверь, она слышит незамедлительное «Войдите». В небольшом кабинете стоит настолько интенсивный запах Бена, что Рей словно грузовиком переезжают. Внезапно, внутри что-то начинает пульсировать, все мысли испаряются, и ей приходится сжать ноги вместе.

Она лишь надеется, что разговор пройдёт хорошо, потому что… Потому что.

— Привет.

— Кто умер? — равнодушно спрашивает Бен, не отрывая глаз от монитора.

— Что? Вроде бы, никто.

Он продолжает печатать.

— Значит, ты заблудилась?

— Нет. Нет, я… мы можем поговорить? Минутку.

Он поднимает глаза и с недоверием на неё смотрит.

— О чём?

Если Рей не знала его лучше, то подумала бы, что этот Альфа — сантиметров на тридцать выше и вдвое больше — боится её. Или что-то подобное, нехарактерное для поведения Альфы.

— Дай мне минутку, и я скажу.

Пауза.

— Хорошо, — как всегда угрюмо произносит он.

Рей входит и собирается закрыть за собой дверь.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Эм… закрываю дверь.

— Нет… ты не можешь. — В его стальном тоне слышится намёк на тревогу.

— Почему?

— _Потому,_ — говорит он своим Альфа-голосом. На Рей его обычный, и так довольно авторитетный голос производит мощнейший эффект, а этот уж и подавно. На мгновение у неё возникает искушение извиниться и уйти. Но потом она вспоминает цель визита и берёт себя в руки.

— Это довольно деликатный вопрос. Полагаю, нам нужно уединение.

— А я полагаю, что нам не стоит находиться вместе в одном помещении с недостаточной вентиляцией.

— Это всего на пару минут.

— Нет.

— Честное слово, ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас подслушивали?

— Меня это не волнует, лишь бы…

Рей закрывает за собой дверь раньше, чем он успевает остановить её. Она тут же прислоняется к ней спиной, положив ладони на гладкую поверхность дерева. Бен с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на неё.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит она спокойно и серьёзно. — Всего минуту. Я… я останусь здесь, подальше от тебя.

Бен на несколько секунд зажмуривается. Когда он снова открывает глаза, выражение его лица становится жёстче.

— Как хочешь. Я тебя предупредил.

Рей кивает и делает глубокий вдох. Здесь, в небольшом кабинете, его запах по-прежнему слишком силён, и постепенно он начинает смешиваться с её собственным ароматом, отчего где-то глубоко внутри что-то сладко пульсирует, и…

Да, по-видимому, он прав. С этим нужно покончить как можно быстрее.

— Помнишь, мы обсуждали одно дело?

Бен закатывает глаза.

— Да. _Дело._ Конечно. — Он снова поворачивается к монитору.

— В конференц-зале.

— Это касается твоего пациента с воспалением бронхов? Я же сказал, мы не можем оперировать его до тех пор, пока…

— Нет. — Рей сглатывает. — Нет. Это касается… секса.

Это, как минимум, привлекает его внимание. Он поворачивается в кресле, снова оказываясь лицом к Рей, и выпучивает глаза.

— Что?..

— Тот разговор о…

— Я абсолютно уверен, что мы с тобой _никогда_ не говорили о сексе.

— Ты сказал… Ты сказал, что тебе… — _Нравится, как я пахну. Типа, нравлюсь я. Может ты хочешь переспать со мной?_ Хотя, если честно, Рей начинает понимать, что он никогда не говорил ничего подобного. Она могла катастрофически неправильно понять их разговор. И да, внезапно она убеждается на сто процентов, что прийти сюда было не самой лучшей идеей.

Вполне возможно, вообще худшей идей в её жизни.

— Ты сказал, что я тебя… отвлекаю.

Выражение его лица меняется, и он прочищает горло.

— Я убеждён, что слово «секс» ни разу не было произнесено во время этого разговора.

_Верно._

— Да. То есть… нет, не было, но… — Рей глубоко вздыхает. — Но могло бы.

Бен словно застывает. Рей не может ничего понять по его лицу — абсолютно ничего.

— Могло бы?..

— Да. Если бы тебе… если бы тебе было интересно. Гипотетически.

— Гипотетически?

— Гипотетически.

Слишком долгая пауза.

— Ты ясно дала понять, что тебе это неинтересно.

Рей мысленно возвращается к тому разговору. Она не совсем… она уверена, что не могла сказать ничего подобного. И если такое и было, чего же Бен от неё ждал: ведь _он_ заявил, что найдёт _кого-то_ другого.

— Тогда было неинтересно. А сейчас, да. То есть, если ты не против.

Внезапно, ей приходит в голову, что её слова могут быть совершенно неправильно истолкованы. Может, Бен подумает, что она типичная приставучая Омега, пытающаяся найти себе пару, чтобы заманить и привязать к себе. Далеко не все Омеги приставучие, но таков уж стереотип, и Рей явно не собирается закреплять подобное мнение. И теперь Бен Соло, по всей видимости, предпочтёт кардиоторакальную операцию на себе без анестезии, чем по доброй воле потратить время в компании Рей. Если только их времяпрепровождение не будет предполагать…

— Это будет просто… Я не говорю, что мы должны ходить на свидания, или что-то в этом роде. Конечно.

Она рассчитывает, что он вздохнёт с облегчением, но по какой-то причине его выражение лица становится только жёстче.

— Конечно, — произносит он, и его голос преисполнен горечью.

— Мы просто… Ну, ты понимаешь. Мы, вроде как, совместимы.

— Совместимы.

— Да. И я не… уже давненько. Так что было бы удобно, если…

— Согласен.

— Согласен?

— Да.

_Что?_

— Ты… что?

— Мне это интересно. И даже очень.

Бен встаёт со стула; хоть он и не приближается вплотную, кабинет всё равно настолько мал, что из-за колебания воздуха на неё снежной лавиной обрушивается его запах. Руки Рей сжимаются в кулаки.

— Оу, хорошо. Хорошо, эм… я тоже. — _Боже._ Может ли эта ситуация стать ещё более неловкой? А она более неуклюжей? Возможно, Бен поможет ей? Но он просто стоит и смотрит, будто пытается просверлить в ней дыру, и… _облизывает_ губы.

— Хорошо.

— Ладно. Как, по-твоему, мы… эм… — Рей хочет провести рукой по волосам, но потом вспоминает, что они собраны в пучки. — Думаю, мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь вне работы, и…

Или нет.

 _Наверное,_ нет, потому что… Непонятно, как это происходит, но в ту же секунду Бен пересекает разделяющее их пространство — Рей даже не замечает, как он это делает — и впивается в её губы поцелуем. И абсолютно ничего уже неважно, ведь её ноги откуда-то знают, что делать, обхватывая его бёдра. Он помогает, приподнимая её руками за ягодицы, и крепче прижимает к себе.

 _Как же близко._ Как они вдруг оказались _так близко?_

Бен стонет, а может и Рей тоже, и он наверняка ощущает, как она промокла, даже через их одежду — сквозь все эти слои. Должно быть, он чувствует запах — такой открытый, будто она его, будто тот уже разделён на двоих — как только ладони Бена притягивают её ближе, а столь восхитительное, плотное давление на влагалище становится ещё сильнее. Где-то на задворках сознания Рей хотелось, чтобы её тело проявило хоть капельку сдержанности, но вкус его языка — это просто _совершенство._ От него всегда хорошо пахло, не только с биологической точки зрения как от «Альфы», а просто как-то _необыкновенно._ И теперь этот запах буквально повсюду, внутри неё и снаружи, просачивается сквозь кожу, впитывается в мозг, и…

— Здесь. Я могу трахнуть тебя прямо здесь.

Звучит превосходно, _фантастически,_ и Рей снова притягивает его губы к себе, но позволяет уделить внимание ароматической железе на своей шее, поскольку он, кажется, предпочитает именно это. Бен стонет, облизывая железу с левой стороны, начинает посасывать её, а потом его рука проскальзывает ей под костюм, тянется к груди и…

Донёсшийся из коридора шум каталки слегка отрезвляет её.

— Ладно, может быть… Бен, может, всё-таки _не здесь?_

Он снова целует её, и Рей словно физически ощущает, как феромоны проникают в кровь. Это уже слишком. Совершенно неприемлемо. Звучит бредово, но как можно было неделями этого избегать? Сейчас они едва дышат.

— Ты _разрушаешь_ мою жизнь, с тех пор как…

— Бен… Бен, пожалуйста… я… — Рей кладёт руки ему на плечи, ощущая мышцы Альфы. Везде. Они такие крепкие. Слишком. Крепкие.

— Тише. Тс-с, я с тобой. Я… — он легонько кусает её в шею, прижимаясь к ней своей эрекцией, и на секунду Рей думает, _понимает,_ что сейчас кончит, прямо так, прямо…

— Бен, мы должны остановиться…

Он совсем не слушает её, слишком увлечённый её запахом, вылизыванием, покусыванием везде, где может дотянуться; слишком занят, вжимая её в дверь, стискивая в объятиях и заставляя течь ещё больше. Как такое вообще возможно? Тут чересчур людно, это больница, сейчас середина дня, здесь не место, и ему нужно…

_…остановиться._

По зову какого-то глубинного инстинкта, Рей поднимает руки и обхватывает его шею. Лаская языком её ключицу, Бен тут же ненадолго замирает, и она успевает откинуть его голову назад и заглянуть в глаза.

Что-то внутри неё, органичное и первобытное, завладевает Рей. Она нежно целует его в щёку и проводит большими пальцами вверх-вниз по его железам. В мгновение он становится умиротворённым, даже более того — завороженным. Совершенно очарованным её прикосновением.

— Рей, — задыхаясь шепчет он.

Она снова целует его в щёку.

— Мы не можем сделать это здесь. Позже. Когда захочешь, Альфа.

Кажется, действует. Бен медленно кивает и осторожно отпускает её, постепенно ослабляя хватку. Он придерживает её бедра, пока ноги Рей не касаются пола, и делает небольшой шаг в сторону. Бен просто стоит, тяжело дыша; и Рей, которая спасала жизни, боролась за кусочек под солнцем, хотя мир не давал ей и толики преимущества, за всю свою жизнь никогда не чувствовала такой подавляющей энергетики.

— Мы… Тут слишком много людей… — объясняет она, и Бен кивает. Впервые с тех пор, как она встретила его, на лице Бена нет ни нетерпения, ни раздражения. Оно кажется странно… умиротворённым.

— Да.

Он тянется к ней, и на мгновение Рей думает, что он снова прижмёт её к себе, и тогда они точно будут трахаться в этом кабинете, и весь этаж, вся больница будет в курсе. Но не плевать ли? Он приобнимает её, и его тяжёлая и тёплая ладонь ложится ей на спину, начиная ритмично ласкать железу через одежду.

Рей замирает.

Её мир перестаёт существовать. Абсолютно всё, каждый нерв в теле Рей, нацеливается и сосредотачивается на влажной пульсации, трепещущей между ног.

— Я вылижу тебя там, — обещает он низким ровным голосом.

Рей начинает задыхаться. Ароматические железы на её шее очень чувствительные, но брачная железа у лопаток… о, да.

Она — особенно.

Именно к ней она никогда никому не позволяла прикасаться, даже парню из универа, так как это казалось _неправильным._

Именно о её существовании Рей пытается забыть, потому что иногда это уже _слишком._ С ней столько всего связано — целая куча постыдных запретных чувств и фантазий, о которых она предпочла бы не думать. Но вот так просто, произнеся лишь четыре слова, Бену удаётся завладеть самым сокровенным.

А может, это произошло с самого начала?

— Да, — произносит она, глядя ему в глаза.

Он кивает, и Рей ощущает вкус его удовлетворения. Она угодила ему только одним словом.

Он ещё ближе наклоняется к ней, втягивая ноздрями запах того местечка, которое находится между её горлом и ключицей. Она так сильно окунается в это чувство, что даже не осознаёт главной цели его жеста: протянуть руку, чтобы открыть дверь и впустить в кабинет немного свободного от феромонов воздуха.

Как ни странно, это действительно помогает снизить градус напряжения. Когда Бен выпрямляется и делает шаг назад, Рей почти снова в состоянии думать. Его растрёпанные волосы торчат в разные стороны, но никогда он ещё не выглядел настолько красивым.

— Тогда увидимся позже?

Рей выдыхает, страстно желая снова оказаться в плену его рук.

— Да. Увидимся позже.

Вопреки ожиданиям Рей, это «позже» превращается в «гораздо позже». И судя по тому, как Бен смотрит на неё во время планёрки, или когда они проходят мимо друг друга в коридоре — в «гораздо, _гораздо_ позже», чем ему бы хотелось.

Сначала Рей запрягают дежурить два выходных подряд, и пару недель назад её бы это не тронуло, но теперь, работая с Беном в разные смены, всё вокруг кажется жестокой и мучительной пыткой.

Потом заболевает По, и Рей приходится его замещать. Может возникнуть ощущение, что в жизни ему всё даётся легко, но, тем не менее, на плечах По колоссальное количество пациентов, поэтому объём работы Рей мгновенно увеличивается в четыре раза.   
Один из пациентов нуждается в консультации хирурга, и всё хирургическое отделение решает взглянуть на этот интересный случай и поделиться своим мнением. Бен тоже там; около получаса он спорит с Хаксом, а потом закатывает глаза и сматывается из палаты. Когда он пролетает мимо Рей, она готова поклясться, что его длинные пальцы касаются её поясницы.

Хотя, возможно, она просто медленно сходит с ума. Оба эти варианта одинаково вероятны.

Потом Бену назначают утренние операции, которые длятся… она даже и не знает сколько, но по ощущениям за это время проходят три геологические эры; операции такие же долгие, как и тот период, в котором Земля состояла из одной лавы, пары бактерий и существ с твёрдым панцирем. Они оба уже колоссально перевозбуждены, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать работой из-за недосыпа Бена. Рей ловит себя на мысли: она действительно сходит с ума, просто вспоминая о том, что произошло между ними в его кабинете.

А потом… потом…

Им обоим дают выходной. Одновременно.

**Бен:** Сегодня вечером?

Сегодня вечером Рей хотела позвонить Люку, потому что они не разговаривали уже несколько недель. К тому же необходимо прочитать около двадцати статей, если хочет продолжать заниматься доказательной медициной — а она, вроде бы, ей занимается. Еще Рей давно не уделяла внимание стирке, с тех пор как… она даже не уверена с каких пор, но у неё остались последние три комплекта нижнего белья и все в неоновых цветах. На одних трусах дырка на правой ягодице, которую надо бы заштопать.

Но как же это всё неважно.

**Рей:** Сегодня вечером.

 **Бен:** У тебя или у меня?

Рей на секунду задумывается. С одной стороны, в своём доме она будет чувствовать себя в большей безопасности. Безусловно, более уверено. С другой стороны, её квартира слишком мала, поэтому в считанные минуты пропитается ароматом Бена, и неизвестно сколько времени уйдёт на то, чтобы он выветрился. Рей сомневается, что захочет нескольких недель ощущать его запах, особенно если всё пройдёт… плохо.

**Рей:** Предпочту у тебя.

 **Рей:** Если ты не против.

Бен присылает свой адрес.

**Бен:** Буду дома около восьми.

Рей сжимает телефон, пытаясь успокоить своё сердце.

  
По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, она оказывается в одном лифте с Джессикой, и вот они уже несколько минут стоят и болтают на парковке. Что ж, у Рей не так много друзей. И ей нужен совет.

— Помнишь, что мы обсуждали в тот вечер? Насчёт… Альф.

Джессика смотрит на неё с сияющей улыбкой.

— О, да! Помню.

Рей заставляет себя перестать теребить брелок от ключей в форме лёгкого.

— Хорошо, в общем… я кое с кем встречаюсь сегодня вечером.

— Ни фига себе! — Джессика улыбается, а потом понижает голос. — Я его знаю?

Возможно. Пожалуй. Скорее всего.

По правде говоря, работая в этой же больнице, Джессика просто не могла не слышать о Бене Соло, именно поэтому Рей лучше о нём не упоминать.

— Нет, вряд ли.

— Он…

— Джесс, есть ли что-то, чего мне следует ожидать? Не знаю… нечто, о чём я должна знать? Как… как все эти вещи происходят?

Все эти _вещи._

Между Альфами и Омегами.

Джессика открывает рот, явно готовая погрузиться в подробный монолог и… Это весьма неплохо. Даже то, что Рей нужно, если она хочет оказаться на уровне с Беном Соло. Она не прочь узнать какие-то детали, предположения о нелепом и чрезмерном позёрстве Альф — хотя, скорее всего, она узнает об этом во время секса — или послушать советы о том, как…

Внезапно Джессика закрывает рот. Очевидно, передумывает что-либо говорить.

— Сама узнаешь.

Она похлопывает Рей по плечу и, загадочно улыбаясь, направляется к машине.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей с удивлением обнаруживает, что Бен живёт в семейном районе в пяти минутах от её квартала. Его дом, с захламлённым и облезлым крыльцом, требующим покраски, совсем непохож на жилище хирурга, да и вообще не создаёт впечатление обитаемого места. Во дворе кошка красивой пятнистой расцветки с лёгким интересом наблюдает за её потугами припарковаться перед гаражом, а затем возвращается к ленивому вылизыванию лапы, пока Рей несколько секунд набирается смелости позвонить в дверь. Интересно, эта кошка Бена или бродячая? Может просто чей-то соседский питомец? Вероятно, последнее, поскольку хозяина дома заботливым явно не назовёшь. 

Затем Рей подходит к двери и… Всё это кажется настолько невероятным, что заставляет её гадать: может быть, они недооценили производимый друг на друга эффект? 

Здравым рассудком она осознаёт — что-то произошло в промежутке между тем, как Бен жестом пригласил её войти, и моментом, когда она оказалась прижатой к постели. Внезапно его запах становится настолько интенсивным, что Рей явственно ощущает, как по внутренней стороне бедра стекает вязкая струйка. В голове проносятся смутные, обрывочные воспоминания: как на гладкой поверхности столика у входа она оставила сумочку и ключи от машины; как сказала, что нет, спасибо, пить не хочет; как своей огромной рукой Бен обхватил её затылок, и она кивнула в знак согласия; и как дёрнулся его кадык, когда он тяжело сглотнул. 

_Да. Да, можешь поцеловать меня. И всё остальное — тоже._

А потом… происходит это: полностью одетый Бен оказывается на ней обнажённой. Широко раздвигает ей бёдра, заводит обе руки над головой, — _ах, эти Альфы и их маниакальный контроль_ — и одержимо покрывает поцелуями пульсирующие железы по обе стороны шеи. Наверное, его джинсы насквозь промокают от её выделений, и он испытывает отвращение. Грубый материал вроде как должен причинять боль распухшему от перевозбуждения влагалищу, но Рей просто хочет чувствовать Бена, соприкасаться с ним кожей — он ведь такой _тёплый._

Но нет. 

«Снимай их», — говорила она ему, дёргая за брюки, а он смеялся… Он действительно _смеялся_ над ней. 

«Если я их сниму, всё закончится. Давай немного продлим этот момент». 

Бен перехватывает в одну руку её запястья, а вторую опускает ниже, дразня сосок, который не ласкает губами; от его хватки на талии Рей остаются белые отпечатки, а ото рта — засосы на бедре. Наконец, добравшись до низа, он пальцами раздвигает складки половых губ, заполучая лучший доступ. 

— Твой запах. Я думал, что сойду с ума. — Он начинает размашистыми движениями вылизывать влагалище, и Рей выгибается в его объятиях, издаёт какой-то животный стон. Она скоро умрёт. Здесь и сейчас. И даже не против. — Я подумывал об увольнении. И вопреки твоим словам, всё равно мечтал тебя трахнуть. 

Ей и раньше отлизывали, но _это…_ Бен ласкает внутреннюю поверхность бёдер и влагалище, словно желает вобрать её в себя, сожрать, поглотить. А Рей — она тоже этого хочет, хочет всё, о чём попросит Альфа. Её глаза закрыты, но время от времени она чувствует, как дёргается кровать, знает, что он трогает себя и толкается бёдрами в матрас, пытаясь ослабить возбуждение. Интересно, действует ли? Если для него этого достаточно, то для неё точно нет — вообще нет. Внутри неё начинает расти паника и страх, что продолжения не будет. 

Внезапно Рей накрывает волна неуверенности, и она задумывается о том, чтобы начать просить, умолять его — немедленно остановиться и продолжать вечно; признаться ему, что никогда не делала этого с Альфой, но понимает — Бен решит, что всё остальное просто не считается. И наверное, она согласится с ним. Порыв так и не слетает с губ, потому что Бен прижимает тёплую руку к её животу, приводя в чувства, и внезапно пустота становится почти терпимой. Почти. 

Рей стонет. 

— Тише, Омега. 

— Я хочу… 

— Я знаю. — Он целует её в бедро. — Я тоже. Тс-с. 

После того как Бен раздевается, они снова начинают целоваться. Обнажённым он почему-то кажется ещё больше, чем когда она встречает его одетым в коридорах больницы. Их запахи сливаются воедино, их невозможно друг от друга отделить, и внезапно Рей начинает осознавать всё, что годами читала в учебниках биологии. Будто всему этому предназначено случиться свыше — вот как это ощущается. Нечто _правильное_ и важное. 

Он отстраняется от её шеи и смотрит в глаза. 

— Мы ведь без вязки? 

Рей, сбитая с толку, несколько секунд осознаёт смысл вопроса, и когда до неё доходит, она замирает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Наверное, предположительная вязка должна тревожить, даже вызвать отвращение, хотя бы потому, что примерно в течение часа она будет прикована к Бену Соло, со всеми его… _Альфа-штучками._ Невозможно в здравом рассудке хотеть подобного. 

Только вот, Рей очень, _очень сильно_ этого хочет. 

Но проблема в том, что она не имеет об этом никакого представления. Не знает, случается подобное только в отношениях, или хотя бы между людьми, чьи чувства взаимны — их случай явно не подходит. Ведь любое другое её влечение к Бену, отличное от сексуального, явно носит односторонний характер. Рей хочется позвонить Джессике и спросить, что нужно делать в подобных ситуациях, но сейчас — _здесь_ — не время и не место, а учитывая в данный момент её состояние, вполне возможно и двух слов не удастся связать. 

Всё, что она может делать — следовать подсказкам Бена. И, кажется, он не очень-то заинтересован в вязке, учитывая небрежность тона, и то, как спрашивает об этом, словно всё уже решено. 

Рей проглатывает своё разочарование и просто отвечает: 

— Спасибо. 

Бен с отсутствующим выражением лица кивает и опускает голову, нежно и целомудренно целуя её в губы, создавая этим резкий контраст, ведь в тот же самый момент головка члена настойчиво упирается во влажный вход, пробуя протолкнуться. 

— Попроси меня, — произносит он хриплым, но спокойным голосом. — Попроси меня, Рей. 

Такая _глупость._ Разговоры, словно в какой-то порнушке, всегда вызывали у Рей приступы смеха, но только вот не сейчас — Бен не кажется таким уж дерзким. Похоже, ему просто нужно её признание. Наверное, таковы отношения между Альфами и Омегами — ведь Рей, как и он, вдруг ясно осознаёт, что должна это озвучить. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Как же хорошо! Рей чувствует себя невероятно наполненной. Во всяком случае раньше секс с проникновением не так уж ей и нравился, но именно сейчас она могла бы кончить только от влажных звуков; Бен скользит туда и обратно, задевает все чувствительные уголки, и окончательно сводит её с ума. В глазах темнеет. Рей обхватывает его за плечи и начинает двигаться вместе с ним, пытаясь ускорить ритм, получить желаемое, достичь… 

Бен останавливается, и она принимается _хныкать._

Напряжённо усмехнувшись, Бен кладёт руку на её шею и проводит пальцами по железе, слегка надавливая. И на мгновение подчиняет Рей себе. 

— Помолчи немного, или я кончу. 

Его широкие плечи скользкие от пота, она с трудом за них держится. 

— Давай… всё в порядке. 

— Не в порядке. — Бен учащённо дышит. — Если кончу, то выпущу в тебя узел. И когда это произойдёт, я не смогу проникнуть так глубоко, — он делает акцент на последней фразе, — как тебе нужно. 

_Мне всё равно_ , — хочется сказать Рей. Мысль, что он кончит в неё кажется сейчас великолепной. 

— Бен… — _Альфа._ Она о чём-то умоляет. Чтобы Бен продолжил, достиг этой точки, указал, чем помочь. 

— Я с тобой. 

И это действительно так. Он обнимает её, наполняет, успокаивает, и когда Рей теряет контроль над своим телом, а разум затуманивается, Бен прижимает её к себе, балансирует, проводит сквозь все эти ощущения. 

_Альфа_ , — не произносит она. _Альфа._

И он срывается. Бен стонет, кусает её в основание шеи, затем снова издаёт стон, за секунду до оргазма успевая вытащить член ровно настолько, чтобы узел не запер их вместе, и кончает глубоко внутрь. Когда Рей поднимает глаза, то видит как он, будто от огромных усилий, напрягается. 

— Нереально… — выдыхает он, когда снова в состоянии говорить. — Просто _нереально._

Рей совершенно согласна.

Тяжело дыша, Рей пытается прийти в себя от нахлынувшего наслаждения, и тут Бен переворачивает её на живот. 

Наверное, следовало возразить, или хотя бы спросить о его намерениях, но мысли Рей улетают в какое-то омежье пространство, поэтому приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы не начать рассыпаться в благодарностях из-за его внимания и запаха. 

Бен всюду касается её, и это похоже на что-то инстинктивное, непреднамеренное. _Наверное, ещё одна Альфа-заморочка_ , — думает Рей. Он откидывает волосы с её лица и проводит большим пальцем по шейной железе. Он переплетается с ней пальцами, а после облизывает тыльную сторону запястья. Что бы он ни делал, его путь всё равно возвращается между её ног — туда, где творилось форменное безобразие ещё буквально пять минут назад, когда его длинные пальцы возвращали в неё обратно вытекающую сперму. _Видимо, таково поведение Альфы_ , — в полудрёме заключает Рей. Если он надумает повязать её — это будет лучшим решением. Чистая Альфа-биология, ничего более. 

Само собой разумеется, её желание просто лежать и принимать его ласки — обычные омежьи инстинкты. 

Ничего более. 

— Ты такая красивая, — бормочет он себе под нос, и Рей понимает, что в действительности Бен так не думает и дело в гормонах, в этой странной неожиданной запредельной совместимости. Она осознаёт, что лучше об этом не думать, но всё же внутреннее напряжение начинает стихать. Словно вся жизнь преображается от того факта, что этот мужчина, этот Альфа, считает её достойной своего внимания. 

Бен наклоняется к её уху. 

— Я снова хочу тебя трахнуть. Ладно? 

_Да. Пожалуйста. Всё, что пожелаешь, Альфа._ Рей молча кивает, уткнувшись в подушку, и неожиданно для себя понимает, что Бен нежно целует её в щёку. — Спасибо. 

Она совсем не уверена, что когда-нибудь слышала от него подобное слово. 

Коленом и рукой он шире раздвигает ей бёдра, а затем… просто погружается. Узел уже не настолько большой, но всё ещё не сдутый окончательно, поэтому, Бен не может войти так глубоко, как, по ощущениям Рей, ему хотелось бы. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно, потому что его член снова твёрдый, да и достаточно большой, а поза позволяет входить под более чем компенсирующим всё это углом. 

Рей пронзает удовольствие, и она мгновенно сжимает его член; мышцы сокращаются, пытаясь удержать его внутри. Будто бы он собирается выходить из неё. 

Бен опирается на ладони и толкается один раз, второй — так глубоко, что Рей намокает всё больше и больше. Наверняка кровать уже вся пропиталась их выделениями. Полная катастрофа. 

Восхитительно. 

Когда Бен наклоняется, Рей ожидает, что он укусит её за затылок, или сосредоточится на пахучих железах на шее. Даже надеется на это, ведь она ранее оттого и кончила: от всепоглощающих ощущений его зубов и губ, члена на ней и внутри неё, испытав, кажется, впервые в жизни ощущение такой целостности. Но, к удивлению, он прижимается губами к левой лопатке, а толчки становятся медленными и неглубокими. Как же хорошо. Просто потрясающе. Она, наверное, жила ради этого момента, для… 

Бен проводит носом по её брачной железе, и от ощущений они оба издают громкий и удивлённый стон. Бен продолжает толкаться бёдрами, погружаясь так глубоко, как только может в данный момент, и когда начинает говорить, Рей чувствует тёплое дыхание и пухлые губы, скользящие по тонкой коже железы. — Не представляешь, как много я об этом думал. 

От удовольствия по спине Рей пробегает дрожь, заставляя приоткрыть губы. Скорее всего, нет, не представляет. Потому что не позволяла себе ни на секунду задумываться о подобном. 

Он ласкает железу языком, и её «Ох» звучит слишком сдержанно, слишком слабо, по сравнению с тем, что творится внутри — с разгорающимся пожаром, который пронизывает абсолютно все нервные окончания. Бен глубоким гортанным стоном снова облизывает её, грубо лаская правой рукой грудь, а затем прикусывает зубами кожу железы. Внутренние мышцы Рей пытаются сжаться, но член настолько большой, что это невозможно, а потом… её накрывает лавина удовольствия. 

Бен стонет и замирает, позволяя ей насладиться оргазмом. Его член… она бы не выдержала, окажись он ещё больше. И всё же… этого будто недостаточно. Словно чего-то не хватает, хотя всё её тело трепещет от удовольствия. 

— Хорошая, славная омежка, — ласково произносит он около её железы, и Рей — Рей готова отдать Богу душу. Какая дивная приятная смерть! Порочная. Всё это — сплошной разврат. Грязный. Восхитительный. 

Бен ждёт, когда утихнут отголоски оргазма, прежде чем снова наклониться и прошептать на ухо: 

— Умница. Ты отлично справилась. 

Он нежно покусывает мочку, и Рей думает, _надеется,_ что всё закончилось, но влагалище снова сжимается, словно пытаясь выжать удовольствие до последней капли из оргазма. _Из него самого._

— Я сейчас кончу, окей? 

Рей машинально кивает и откидывается на подушки.

Проснувшись от глубокого сна без сновидений, Рей чувствует, как что-то щекочет левую щёку, и вдруг вспоминает о своём четвёртом по счёту приюте, показавшийся изначально вполне нормальным, но потом… _Нет, не думай об этом._ В четвёртом приюте соотношение животных и людей было до смешного высоким, поэтому она осознаёт с чем имеет дело задолго до того, как открывает глаза. 

— Привет, киса, — зевнув, произносит она. Кто-то мяукает в ответ и… это кошка, та самая пятнистая, которую она видела вчера вечером, когда занималась своими делами во дворе Бена, пока… 

_Бен._

Рей садится на кровати, ожидая увидеть его рядом с собой. 

И всё же не слишком удивляется, когда обнаруживает, что это не так. 

Он явно спал на своей стороне кровати, но сейчас, когда Рей трогает её рукой, она пустая и холодная на ощупь. Рей гладит кошку, и та начинает мурлыкать. Потом её осеняет, что уже утро, а она одна и совершенно голая в постели Бена Соло, и в груди нарастает чувство неловкости. Рей выскальзывает из-под простыней — ой, ой, ой, как же всё чертовски _болит_ — чтобы найти вчерашнюю одежду и снова её надеть. Сказать, что она разбросана, значит не сказать ничего. 

Приведя себя в порядок, Рей спускается вниз вместе с кошкой, пытаясь вспомнить, по какому коридору они шли вчера вечером, чтобы добраться до лестницы. Она была слишком занята, чтобы это заметить — _естественно_ — но дом не такой уж и большой, чтобы в нём заблудиться. Рей проходит, пожалуй, самую светлую гостиную за всю историю существования эркерных окон, похожую на _ещё одну_ гостиную с пятью разными диванами, и, наконец, входит в кухню, которая по ширине сравнится с размерами её квартиры. Рей с облегчением подмечает, что в кошачьей миске полно еды. Она не уверена, как бы Бен отреагировал на то, что она рыщет по кухне в поисках запасов Кити-Кэта. 

Бен. 

— Бен? — робко произносит она. Её голос звучит достаточно громко, чтобы её услышать. Ответа не следует. Рей внимательно прислушивается к звукам включённого душа или телевизора. Хотя бы чего-нибудь. Ничего. 

Его явно нет дома. 

В прихожей Рей находит свою сумочку и телефон — без сообщений от Бена. Она точно знает, что сегодня он не должен работать. Может, пошёл на пробежку, или выпить кофе, или чем там ещё Бен Соло занимается по утрам. Возможно, попинать щенков? Это может быть всё что угодно, он ведь крайне занятой человек. 

Тем не менее всё говорит о том, что он просто не стал дожидаться её пробуждения. Не разбудил её. Не написал. Или… хоть что-нибудь. 

_Это не так уж важно_ , — говорит себе Рей. _Это был секс. Очень хороший секс. Отличный секс._

_Но только лишь секс._

Внезапно её охватывает волна смущения при мысли, о чём Бен мог подумать прошлой ночью, когда она заснула с ним рядом. 

_Приставучая Омега. Злоупотребляющая гостеприимством._

_Лелеющая надежды._

Мысль о том, что Бен наверняка до самого утра считал минуты до её ухода, и покинул собственный дом, дабы избежать её общества, полностью перечёркивает затянувшееся чувство эйфории от прошлой ночи, делая Рей абсолютно несчастной. 

_Как же глупо. Просто… глупо._

Испытывая к себе чувство отвращения, Рей напоследок гладит мяукающую кошку, а затем уходит.

Они встречаются через два дня. 

Бен одет в джинсы (чёрные) и футболку (чёрную), и держит в руках ветровку (чёрную… нет, тёмно-серую — как для него смело). Значит, вероятно, уходит домой. Он собирается войти в лифт, но замечает её в коридоре — Рей удивляется, что Бен не пытается её избежать. Он отступает от открывающихся дверей и направляется навстречу. Это означает, что он хочет поговорить, означает, что… Рей не уверена, что это означает. 

Речь, скорее всего, пойдёт о каком-нибудь пациенте. 

_Это нормально. Это абсолютно нормально._

Рей пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, прекрасно понимая, что он не потрудится ответить тем же. 

— Привет. 

— Привет. 

Его голос. Боже, _его голос._ Она ничего не забыла, ни единого сказанного им в ту ночь слова. _Ни единого._

— Как дела? 

— Хорошо. — В возникшую паузу он скрещивает руки. А потом снова их опускает. Не слишком-то уверенное поведение для Альфы, и Рей может только посочувствовать ему. Как-то неловко. И странно. И не очень приятно. — А ты? 

— Хорошо. 

Он кивает. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо. 

Кажется, они почти вернулись к прежним отношениям. К первым нескольким неделям, когда едва ли могли друг с другом вежливо общаться. Они ведут себя не как люди, которые недавно столько раз занимались сексом, что Рей уже сбилась со счёта. Впрочем, чтобы не контактировать с ней, он ушёл из дома примерно в шесть утра, так что, возможно, весь этот зашкаливающий уровень неловкости вполне логичен. 

— Ты… идёшь домой? 

— Да. 

— Ладно. Не буду тебя задерживать. 

Бен кивает. Наступает пауза, которая слишком затягивается, и… 

— Окей. Тогда увидимся, — он плотно сжимает губы. — Пока, Рей. 

Он уже почти уходит, как вдруг с её губ срываются слова. Позже Рей будет размышлять над этим, ведь возможно то, как Бен произносит её имя — тоном, который она никак не может понять — и заставляет её сказать: 

— Я тут подумала… может, ты хотел бы… повто… 

— Да. 

Он сказал «да»? Сказал «да»?! 

— Да? 

— Да. 

— Да, то есть?.. 

— Да. 

Она со смехом выдыхает, ощущая настоящее облегчение. 

— Может, тебе нужно подумать? — поддразнивает Рей, и… с каких это пор она его _дразнит?_

— Нет, — на полном серьёзе отвечает Бен. — Я уже думал. И много. 

В его словах прослеживается миллион подтекстов. Каждый из них — _восхитителен._ Рей чувствует, как улыбка сходит с губ. 

— Ладно. Хорошо. 

— Хорошо. 

Из них обоих просто потрясающие собеседники. 

Бен смотрит на свои ботинки, а потом снова на Рей. 

— Когда ты сегодня освободишься? 

— В десять. 

— Может… приедешь? 

Вообще-то, Рей не стоит этого делать. Надо бы поспать, она не постирала свои вещи, а ещё, возможно это и глупо, но нужно немного поиграть в недотрогу. Рей не обманывается тем, что Бен хоть в какой-то степени интересует её образ и форма помимо секса, ведь тем утром он заставил почувствовать, что она для него значит меньше, чем ничего. По всей видимости, Рей должна вернуть ему должок и сделать вид, что у неё есть дела поважнее. Что у неё своя жизнь.

И всё же… 

— С удовольствием.


	5. Chapter 5

Рей больше никогда не остаётся на ночь. 

Она быстро осознаёт, что лучше уходить сразу, как только они заканчивают. Да, перспектива остаться подольше кажется очень заманчивой, но… Но в результате это вызывает обратный эффект: чем больше проходит времени, тем труднее покидать тепло его тела и слияние их запахов на простынях. Пока Рей колеблется, Бен обычно обнимает её и укладывает сверху, не вынимая всё ещё твёрдого члена — примитивная, неудовлетворяющая пародия на то, что могло произойти, выпусти он в неё узел. Но когда Рей поднимается, он смиренно отпускает её, и в ней закрадывается подозрение, что, наверное, в глубине души Бен испытывает облегчение, ведь она больше не будет отнимать его время. 

Он никогда не провожает её, постоянно слишком занятый проверкой электронной почты, игрой в «Героев Фермы», или бог знает чем ещё, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, пока Рей ищет по спальне нижнее бельё и остальную одежду. 

Бродя по комнате, она по нескольку раз ловит на себе его пристальный взгляд. Его голова откинута на подушки, губы приоткрыты, а глаза странно загадочны. 

— Что? — смущённо спрашивает она. 

— Ничего, — отвечает он, отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, и выражение его лица становится жёстче. 

Видимо, он не в восторге от её присутствия — только если они не занимаются сексом или вот-вот собираются, — поэтому Рей старается одеваться как можно быстрее. На прощание она украдкой гладит бенову кошку, твердя себе не слишком зацикливаться на причинах собственного нахождения в этом доме. Она и правда не знает, почему продолжает сюда возвращаться. 

Но, если по-честному, она всё же знает. Прекрасно знает, почему возвращается. 

И всё это… невозможно скрыть. Ни от кого. 

Насколько Рей может судить, Бен никогда не делал так, чтобы запах намеренно въелся в её кожу, но через несколько недель она начинает пахнуть как он. Какое-то время спустя, и в его собственном запахе появляется красноречивый намёк на постоянную связь с Омегой. С вполне конкретной Омегой. Рей понятия не имеет, как Бен справляется с этим. Наверное, ему просто всё равно, поскольку у неё закрадываются сильные сомнения, что он о ней вообще думает, если только она не стоит перед ним голой. А Рей… отрицать то, что между ними происходит, бессмысленно, так что она даже не пытается. 

Она знает точный момент, когда По чует от неё запах Бена — незадолго до обхода в среду утром, после проведённой во вторник совместной ночи… 

— Ого! — тихо присвистывает По. — А он всё усиливается. 

— Что усиливается? — бормочет Рей, зная точный ответ. Зная, что никакой душ не смоет того факта, что сейчас, наверное, даже изнутри пахнет Беном. 

— Ну, я _изо всех сил_ старался ничего не комментировать, но теперь этот запах буквально у меня в носу, — усмехается По. — В прямом смысле. 

Понурив плечи, Рей сдаётся. 

— Это… не то, о чём ты думаешь. 

— Оу. Хочешь сказать, вы встречаетесь? Собираетесь пожениться? Подыскиваете местечко, чтобы съехаться и настрогать пятьсот двадцать девять детей? 

— Нет! Нет, мы просто… — Рей понижает голос, — занимаемся этим. 

— Тогда это именно то, о чём я думаю, — подмигивает ей По. — Я просто рад, что вы трахаетесь, чикуля. Надеюсь, он кончает качественно и регулярно, чтобы не быть таким мудаком посто… _ай!_

— По! 

— А что я такого сказал?! Разве вы двое не живое благоухающее доказательство того, что большую часть свободного времени занимаетесь сексом? 

— _О боже!_ — Рей чувствует, как горят щёки и закрывает глаза ладонями. 

— Выше нос! Народ много судачил об этом, но теперь все переключились на Финна, который как мешок картошки грохнулся в обморок во время недавней неудачной операции на желчном пузыре. — По накрывает ладонью руку Рей и тут же отдёргивает. — Чёрт… Соло, наверное, теперь мне в табло даст? 

— Нет, но я дам. 

Финн воспринимает эту новость не так понимающе, как По. В его взгляде читается смесь: «Ты сошла с ума?», и «Что я тебе говорил?», и «Рей, ты серьёзно?», «С этим мудаком Беном Соло?» Но вскоре он успокаивается и со всей мрачностью и серьёзностью произносит низким голосом: 

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. 

Его слова не лишены смысла. Рей проводила свою жизнь в одиночестве, но всё же никогда не чувствовала себя по-настоящему одинокой, даже живя в Великобритании до получения стипендии, кочуя из одной приёмной семьи в другую; даже на первом и втором курсе медицинского университета, когда ей не удавалось завести достойных друзей из-за конкуренции и просто из-за всего этого сумасшествия; даже когда люди из её окружения обзаводились парой, женились и рожали детей, Рей никогда им особо не завидовала. Дело не в том, что она не получает удовольствия от дружбы, просто Рей всегда осознавала своё отличие от остальных, и от этого осознания решила, что, как ни крути, быть одной лучше. 

Так что, это совершенно новое для неё чувство — жажда чьего-то общества. Особенно когда этот кто-то, кажется, не очень-то и высокого мнения о ней. Да и у неё самой не выходит полностью разобраться в собственных желаниях. Нельзя не отрицать, что частенько — даже слишком — Рей ловит себя на мыслях о Бене, и тогда старается как можно тщательней высмеять свою привязанность. И это ещё не считая её омежьей реакции на Альфу. 

Биологическая запрограммированность, и всё такое. 

_Лучше покончи с этим,_ — постоянно говорит себе Рей. Впрочем, это бесполезно и даже немного глупо, ведь она подозревает, что единственным верным решением было бы никогда не начинать вообще. 

Но поезд ушёл, и всё это продолжается уже несколько месяцев.

Странно, но Бен не открывает, когда Рей звонит в дверь. Такое впервые. После недолгих размышлений, действительно ли она должна была прийти или планы о встрече ей лишь приснились, Рей берёт телефон, чтобы ему позвонить. Но как только снимает с экрана блокировку, ей тут же приходит сообщение.

 **Бен:** Дверь не заперта

 **Бен:** Гостиная

Рей уже достаточно хорошо знакома с планировкой дома, но продолжает хмуриться, когда входит, гадая отчего Бен сам не открыл дверь. Обычно он это делает, и примерно в половине случаев говорит «привет» и «как дела?», или даже «хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?», прежде чем притянуть к себе. В остальных — не утруждается и этим. 

Она резко останавливается на пороге гостиной, как только замечает его. 

Сидящем на диване. 

Под кошкой в примерно пять килограмм. 

Похоже, он немного раздражён из-за этой ситуации, но одновременно доволен тем, что выбран в качестве идеального места для послеобеденного сна. 

Рей открывает рот, а потом закрывает. Открывает снова. 

— Э-э… Может мне зайти в другой раз? 

Бен поднимает глаза, внезапно заметив её присутствие. 

— А, да нет… Нет, она скоро уйдёт. — Он колеблется, снова опустив взгляд на свои колени. — Ладно, я ей помогу. Просто… 

Рей знает наверняка почему Бен не хочет вставать. У неё никогда не было домашних животных, зато они были в приёмных семьях, где она росла, и ей знакомо удовольствие от их ласки. Уму непостижимо, что доктор Бен Соло, исключительно бесчувственный придурок, тоже от этого без ума. 

— Не нужно. Я не тороплюсь, — говорит она ему. 

Складывается немного странная ситуация: Рей и Бен в одном доме, заняты вовсе не тем, что у них лучше всего получается делать вместе. Судя по всему, разговора не избежать. Отнюдь не этим они обычно занимаются. Отнюдь. 

— Значит… — Рей оглядывается и прочищает горло. — Альфа в этом доме — кошка? 

Бен с вызовом смотрит на неё. С возмущённым выражением лица и с кошкой на коленях, он похож на пародию какого-то суперзлодея прошлых лет. Внезапно, Рей раздирает на смех. 

— Только глянь на себя. Такой покорный! 

— Замолчи. 

Рей подходит к нему, чувствуя себя увереннее. Сегодня она в платье, потому что… да просто так. Она могла прийти сюда хоть в халате, или даже в затёртых леггинсах с дыркой на левом колене, ведь Бен вряд ли обратил бы на это внимание, поэтому она понятия не имеет, зачем прихорашивается, когда к нему едет. Подводит глаза и всё такое. Наверное, это какие-то омежьи штучки. Очередное открытие о себе любимой. 

Повезло так повезло. 

Бен сидит у подлокотника дивана, а слева от него лежит раскрытая книга. Не имея особых вариантов, Рей опускается перед ним на пол, становясь на колени так, чтобы оказаться лицом к кошке. Она поднимает руку и начинает легонько почёсывать за мягкими ушками. 

— Как тебя зовут, симпотяжка? — Рей уже давно хотела спросить Бена. Просто это не вписывалось в параметры их… что бы это ни было. 

— Райан. 

Она поднимает на него удивлённый взгляд. 

— Райан? 

Бен вздыхает. 

— Я так понимаю, ты в курсе, что трёхцветные кошки только особи женского пола? 

Рей упорно старается не улыбаться. 

— Как я понимаю, ты — нет. 

Бен снова вздыхает, и Рей чувствует, как под её пальцами Райан ещё громче начинает мурлыкать. Она почёсывает её чуть сильнее, и в качестве награды кошка утыкается своей маленькой головкой в руку Рей. 

— А почему Райан? 

— Не знаю. — Бен пожимает плечами, и в его голосе слышится лёгкое смущение. — Я не собирался её оставлять. Но она постоянно вокруг меня ошивалась. А как-то раз соседский ребёнок спросил меня, как её зовут, и я назвал её в честь местного Райана. — Бен на секунду задумывается над этим. — Теперь я понимаю, что это была не лучшая идея. 

Рей улыбается и наклоняется вперёд. Запах Бена тут же накрывает её с головой, но не снежной лавиной, как обычно бывает, когда они остаются наедине и собираются заняться сексом. Это скорее похоже на обволакивающее, убаюкивающее одеяло. 

— Привет, Райан, — шепчет она. Кошка лениво моргает и слегка наклоняется к лицу Рей. 

Неловкое молчание слишком затягивается, и Рей указывает на книгу рядом с Беном. 

— Что это? Инструкция о том, как заставить ординатора второго года обучения рыдать в туалетной кабинке после обхода? 

Бен закатывает глаза. 

— Я лишь говорил правду. 

— М-м. Я слышала. Это успех. 

Бен бросает на неё равнодушный взгляд. 

— Ему надо взять себя в руки, — говорит он и, поднимая книгу, показывает на обложку. 

— Да ладно! Ты читаешь «Сильмариллион»? 

— Перечитываю. 

Рей оживляется. 

— Ты фанат Толкиена? 

— Немного, — уклончиво произносит он. 

_Немного._ Невольно Рей оглядывает залитую солнцем комнату и упирается взглядом в высокий стеллаж позади телевизора. Он стоит довольно близко, так что Рей вполне может разобрать названия большинства томов: «Роверандом», «Хоббит», «Братство Кольца», «Книга утраченных сказаний». 

Ничего себе! 

— Немного, да? 

— Да, немного. 

_Ну конечно._

— Эльфы или Гномы — кто же победит в бою? Ставлю на Эльфов. 

— Что? _Нет!_ Вот если бы это были Нолдоры Первой Эпохи, тогда Эльфы смогли бы победить, но в открытом бою они… — Бен в ужасе замолкает, замечая улыбку Рей. — Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, я заявлю, что ты всё выдумала. 

Окрылённая успехом, Рей продолжает гладить Райан. 

— И какая у тебя любимая книга? 

Взгляд Бена скользит к «Сильмариллион», и Рей понимающе кивает. После наступает короткая пауза, когда он поджимает губы в своей привычной манере, и спрашивает: 

— А ты? Что-нибудь читала у него? 

— Я бы, наверное, тоже назвала «Сильмариллион». Мне нравятся Эльфы. У него всё так эпично. А ещё меня всегда привлекали «Дети Хурина», нравилась их обречённость. Конечно же, с удовольствием читала «Хоббита». Именно его я перечитывала чаще всего… — Рей замечает, как Бен таращится на неё, будто в последний момент у неё выросли ещё две головы, и понимает, что слишком разболталась. _Ой._ Ну, это не её вина. Пусть Толкиен отдувается. — Ещё люблю ту трилогию. О кольцах, — добавляет она, пытаясь отвлечь его от того, как убого всё это звучит. 

Он приподнимает бровь. 

— Никогда о такой не слышал. 

— Я забыла название. 

Он усмехается. 

— Очень плохо. 

Все эти месяцы Рей гадала, каков же внутренний мир этого мужчины, а он всегда был фанатом Толкиена. Это почти что смена парадигмы. 

Несколько мгновений Бен оглядывает комнату, словно пытаясь что-то найти. Затем его взгляд возвращается к Райан, которая виляет хвостом и потягиваться у него на коленях. Щёки Бена слегка краснеют. Наверное, из-за жары, в этом году у них почти не было весны — всего за пару недель тающий сантиметр за сантиметром снег сменился ужасно влажным пеклом. Хотя Рей и не жалуется. 

— Будут показывать фильмы, — наконец произносит он. — Режиссёрские версии. В небольшом кинотеатре неподалёку. Через пару недель. 

— О… Это в «Энглерте»? Да, я знаю! Я пообещала кучу всего Джоди, чтобы она прикрыла меня с дежурной сменой по вызовам, так что я смогу пойти. 

Бен поднимает на неё взгляд. Он что, покраснел? Нет, быть того не может. 

— Значит, ты пойдёшь? 

— Ага. 

— Оу. 

— Не поверишь, какой это подвиг — найти хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы составить тебе компанию. Как будто никому не интересно глазеть на бесцельно бродящих Хоббитов. В итоге согласились По и его парень… Ты ведь знаешь Финна? Сказали, что пойдут, если только я им заранее куплю выпивку. И после сеанса тоже. И даже во время просмотра. Кстати, один их друг ещё пойдёт. Парень, которого я ни разу пока не видела. Он вроде как тоже фанат Толкиена. 

— Оу, — сухо повторяет Бен. Кто знает, может он раздражён? Судя по всему, из-за её болтовни. Уж на это он точно не подписывался, когда они договаривались о встрече. Кажется, Райан об этом тоже догадывается, поэтому, изящно потянувшись, она решает уйти, махнув хвостом и бросив на Бена слегка недовольный взгляд. Они оба поворачиваются, чтобы проследить, как та выходит из комнаты — вероятно, направляясь на кухню после тяжёлого трудового дня. 

А потом. Потом они остаются одни. 

— Привет, — говорит Рей Бену, она по-прежнему стоит на коленях на полу и смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

Его запах немного обостряется. С этого ракурса он выглядит даже больше чем обычно. Ещё привлекательнее. Черты лица кажутся более резкими и экзотичными. Если такое вообще возможно. 

— Привет. — Его голос тихий и мягкий, и… _о боже._ Внезапно Рей начинает гадать, почему они до сих пор одеты. Почему она не обнимает его, почему он не внутри неё. 

Всё ещё. 

Рей кладёт ладонь на колено Бена, чувствуя сквозь джинсы тепло и твёрдость его мышц. Она поднимает на него взгляд, чтобы что-то спросить, возможно, разрешения, но реакции не следует. Выражение его лица, как обычно, непроницаемо. Однако он не разрывает зрительного контакта, что не может означать «нет», верно? Осмелев, Рей проводит рукой вверх по его бедру, потом выше, пока не добирается до шва джинсов. Рей расстёгивает ему ширинку, а Бен по-прежнему не интересуется, что она делает и зачем. Его член… Рей заметила, что тот затвердел ещё до того, как она потянулась к нему, почувствовала запах его возбуждения, но сейчас, когда тыльной стороной пальцев касается его через плотный материал, он становится всё больше и больше. 

— Можно? — спрашивает Рей, прежде чем вытащить член из боксеров. _Альфа,_ — не произносит она в конце просьбы, но Бен даёт понять, что прекрасно её понял, как если бы она прокричала это вслух. Его кивок заставляет её пальцы побыстрее высвободить плоть, и затем… Она больше не смотрит на него, но это абсолютно не важно: его руки ложатся на её шею, зарываются в волосы, а подушечки больших пальцев пробегаются по железам, когда она вбирает его член настолько глубоко, насколько может, чувствуя его пульсацию внутри. 

Его одобрение. 

Его вкус… Они никогда не практиковали это раньше, хотя он каждый раз настаивал отлизать ей перед сексом. И теперь Рей знает почему. Она и раньше об этом знала, прочитала достаточно медицинских изданий о феромонах, биологических жидкостях, спаривании, и обо всём, что с этим связано, но теперь — знает наверняка. Теперь не может остановиться; головка члена так часто проскальзывает в горло, что ему приходится сжимать волосы Рей в попытке её усмирить. Он пристально смотрит на неё, слегка приоткрыв губы, и на его лице отражается смесь удивления и неуверенности. Каждый раз, когда он стонет — _да, да, как же хорошо_ — из её пульсирующего влагалища вытекает новая струйка смазки. Она настолько поглощается своим занятием, что ноющая боль между ног усиливается, промокшие трусики раздражают кожу при каждом движении, и с запозданием до неё, наконец, доходит, что… 

Рей откидывается назад. 

— Твой узел… 

— Что… А. — В горле Бена перекатывается кадык, и он облизывает губы. — Да, такое случается, когда ты рядом. Не обращай внимания. 

— Что я могу… 

— Ничего, — нетерпеливо отвечает Бен и тянет её за плечи. — Просто… иди ко мне. Я хочу тебя трахнуть. 

_Нет,_ — думает Рей. _— Ещё не время._

Она наклоняется вперёд, чем-то вдохновлённая, на самом деле догадываясь чем: багровый и горячий огромный узел источает _настолько_ интенсивный аромат, что Рей приоткрывает губы с намерением его лизнуть, но дотрагивается до кожи лишь кончиком языка. 

Руки Бена сжимают её волосы почти до боли, и Рей поднимает на него взгляд. Он потрясён. Ошеломлён и потрясён. 

— Тебе… больно? 

— Нет. Просто… я думал ты не захочешь… касаться его. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что… _Чёрт._

Рей снова его облизывает, на этот раз решительно и основательно, внезапно чувствуя в себе уверенность. В кои-то веки наслаждаясь контролем над Беном. _Альфа. Альфа, у меня хорошо получается?_ — она ощущает внутренний порыв спросить об этом, но выбрасывает из головы вопрос и снова сосредотачивается на узле Бена, что-то бессвязно пробормотав, щекоча его своим дыханием. Его руки мелко дрожат. 

— Что будет, если я продолжу? 

— Сама знаешь, что… _ох!_

Рей раскрывает губы и начинает посасывать узел Бена, и он… он просто слетает с катушек. Совсем. Не так громко и шумно, как порой происходит, но его запах меняется, становясь резким и крышесносным, голова запрокидывается назад, из груди вырывается глубокий, характерный для Альфы звук, а затем… Затем он бесшумно кончает, его семя стекает с головки по стволу, который Рей старательно не выпускает изо рта. Он напрягает бёдра и сжимает ей затылок, удерживая на месте, настолько близко, чтобы она не смогла вырваться. 

_Я здесь, Альфа._ Её рот по-прежнему растягивается вокруг члена, Рей поднимает глаза на Бена и встречается с ним взглядом, пока он медленно отходит от оргазма. _Я здесь._ Он прерывисто выдыхает и ослабляет хватку, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Рей, когда та проглатывает и вылизывает член дочиста. Ей кажется, что его феромоны уже текут в её крови, заставляя ёрзать на корточках. 

Бен это замечает. 

— Господи. Поверить не могу, — произносит Бен, и Рей не понимает, что он имеет в виду. — Иди сюда. 

— Я… — Внезапно Рей чувствует себя неловко из-за того, что только что произошло. Из-за того, что она сделала. Из-за того, насколько мокрая. 

— Ну же. 

— Может… 

— Пожалуйста. Я чувствую твой запах. Дай мне тебя трахнуть. 

Он стягивает с неё платье прежде, чем она осознаёт, что сказала «да». Рей опускается на член, как тающее масло, и, наслаждаясь стоном Бена, стонет с ним в унисон. Обычно они не экспериментируют с этой позой, так что даже при таком количестве естественной смазки член кажется гораздо больше. Каждый раз упирающийся в её складки узел оказывается немного больше необходимого для удовольствия, толкая за грань боли. Он слишком раздут, чтобы проскользнуть в неё, но Рей закрывает глаза и представляет, что это возможно — что Бен проталкивает узел внутрь и надолго сцепляет их вместе, бурно в неё кончая. 

Рей начинает потихоньку терять рассудок, она решает, что Бену тоже это нравится: его руки скользят с груди к талии и заднице, притягивают ближе, насаживают её как можно глубже; его дыхание у её уха становится шумным и учащённым. 

_Он хочет тебя,_ — шепчет Рей внутренний голосок. — _Он твой Альфа, он хочет тебя, ему нравится тебя трахать, и…_

Оргазм подступает внезапно, без предупреждающей дрожи и покалываний, ползущих вверх по позвоночнику, без расцветающего жара в животе. Ослепляющее наслаждение пронзает Рей неожиданно, хаотично, без начала и конца, и так мощно, что она будто наполняется лёгкостью, свободой и блаженством. Не думая, совсем невольно, Рей впивается зубами в изгиб шеи Бена, пытаясь на нём удержаться. 

Даже при столь вялом осознании происходящего, ей требуется меньше пяти секунд, чтобы сообразить, что она только что натворила. Укус Омеги не имеет существенных биологических последствий, но, так или иначе, это несущий немалый смысл укус, и… Бен вряд ли этому обрадуется. 

Рей тут же пытается отстраниться, но огромная ладонь Бена ложится ей на затылок, удерживая на месте. 

— Стой… — Он толкается в неё и тут же кончает, до краёв заполняя семенем, на несколько мгновений прижимая так близко, что Рей не понимает, где заканчивается он и начинается она. 

Всё это очень опасно. И просто потрясающе. 

Они медленно спускаются с небес на землю; напоследок Рей покрывает влажными поцелуями то место, которое укусила, с облегчением замечая, что не повредила кожу. Когда удаётся поднять глаза на Бена, она обнаруживает, что он удивлён и ошеломлён. 

Рей ощущает потребность успокоить его, хотя толком и не знает по какому поводу. 

— Я… 

Бен не даёт ей закончить, увлекая Рей в медленный, глубокий, размеренный поцелуй, от которого всё её тело достигает состояния покоя. Он крепче, чувственнее, _интимнее,_ чем обычно после их секса. Но сегодня и правда всё было… необычно. Непривычно. 

Прекрасно. 

— Я понятия не имею, почему с тобой так… — произносит Бен ей в губы. Он адресует Рей эти слова, хотя на самом деле они к ней не направлены. Это словно размышление, просачивающееся сквозь привычные крепкие щиты Бена, возможно ненадолго вышедшие из строя из-за бурного секса. 

— Как так? — она вздыхает и снова мягко и нежно целует его в губы. — Может, это ты такой… гиперчувствительный? 

— Ага. Вовсе нет. — Не похоже, что он говорит это в свою защиту. Просто его характерная тягостная честность. Даже не видя лица Бена, Рей чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в лёгкую улыбку. — Не могу поверить, что ты на максимальной дозе супрессантов. 

Рей напрягается. 

— Тем не менее. — Она ведь не станет об этом лгать. — По говорит, что почти не чувствует мой запах. Так что, дело в тебе. 

— По — настоящий идиот. Хороший врач, но идиот полнейший, — угрюмо произносит Бен. И затем добавляет: — Когда ты перестанешь их принимать, возникнут проблемы. 

Рей напрягается ещё больше. 

— Что ж, хорошо, что я не собираюсь от них отказываться. 

— Оу. Ты… недавно это делала? 

— Нет. 

Обнимая Рей за талию, Бен откидывается на спинку дивана, чтобы лучше видеть её лицо. Он выглядит озадаченным. 

— Когда ты обычно слезаешь с супрессантов? 

— Я не слезаю с них. 

— Когда у тебя последний раз была… 

— Никогда. 

Пульс учащается. 

— Но тебе это нужно. 

— Ни за что! 

— Рей… Ты должна прекратить принимать супрессанты. Хотя бы ради одного цикла. 

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — Рей отталкивает Бена за плечи и пытается вырваться, но он так крепко обнимает её и настолько силён, что она даже не в состоянии пошевелиться. Не говоря уже о том, что его член — естественно — по-прежнему твёрд и находится внутри. Из-за этого большинство манёвров просто невозможны. 

— Рей, ты занимаешься наукой. И наверняка читаешь литературу. 

— Мне плевать на литературу. 

— Ты же врач. Это доказательная медицина. Открой ПабМед и забей в поисковике. 

— Ради чего? — угрюмо спрашивает Рей. — Ради ноющего в голове голоса? Ради понимания, схожу ли я с ума? Или ради близости с Беном Соло? 

Ему совсем невесело. 

— Чтобы лучше разбираться в омежьей течке. Если ты не позволяешь своему телу проходить через течку, ты рискуешь заработать… 

— Нельзя начать разбираться в этом лучше. Каждая Омега индивидуальна, со своими потребностями, и… 

— Но всё же можно. У тебя должна быть хотя бы одна течка в год, как минимум. 

— А _ты_ должен перестать указывать Омегам, что им делать со _своей_ жизнью. 

Раздражённо глядя на Рей, Бен замолкает. Когда он снова начинает говорить, Рей уже вот-вот готова по-настоящему разозлиться. 

— Я не хочу казаться говнюком. Я просто говорю, что существуют мета-анализы, демонстрирующие неопровержимые доказательства того, что… 

— … Альфам и Бетам очень нравится обсуждать Омег и говорить, что им делать со своим телом. 

Любопытно, что какая-то часть Рей знает, что она ведёт себя абсолютно неразумно. В этой ситуации, на месте пациента, она наверняка была бы сбита с толку, упорно отказываясь делать то, что для неё лучше, несмотря на потенциальный риск для здоровья. И всё же… это не то, о чём хочется задумываться, и когда Бен Соло — или любой другой Альфа — говорит ей, что она должна проходить через течку, будучи уязвимой в течение нескольких дней без семьи и социальной поддержки, без человека, который позаботился бы о ней… Это уже явный перебор. 

Судя по долгому взгляду Бена, он, кажется, понимает её, а затем… лишь безразлично пожимает плечами. 

— Решай сама. 

— Благодарю. Решу. 

Бен делает то, что Рей изрядно удивляет. Он наклоняется вперёд, затем ещё ближе, проводит рукой вверх по её позвоночнику, и его тёплая и тяжёлая рука останавливается прямо на брачной железе. 

— Но если ты решишься, я помогу. 

Рей прерывисто дышит от удовольствия — от его слов, взгляда, руки. Она никак не может взять в толк, с какой беззаботностью он может делать что-то столь… _непристойное._

— Я бы трахнул тебя во время течки. — Он прижимается губами к её шее, ближе, чем в сантиметре от железы, и произносит низким голосом. — Я бы о тебе позаботился. 

Он так близко, так потрясающе пахнет, так качественно её трахает, и когда Бен наклоняется, чтобы лизнуть ей шею, Рей испытывает искушение сказать: _да, да, у меня будет течка, если это доставит тебе удовольствие, Альфа. Да._

Это нечто… интимное, даже слишком интимное для едва контактирующих на работе людей, которые встречаются от силы раз в неделю и занимаются отличным, но, по большому счёту, бессмысленным сексом. 

Просто секс-партнёры — вот кто они такие. Причём с большим акцентом на «секс», чем на «партнёры». И у Бена нет проблем с памятью, чтобы этого не помнить. Это ей никак не удаётся с этим смириться. 

Рей с трудом отрывается от Бена. Она подавляет в себе всхлип от внезапного ощущения потери приятного трения чувствительных стенок влагалища. Рей прочищает горло и произносит: 

— Не нужно. Но всё равно спасибо, жеребец. 

Где-то у лопаток пульсирует брачная железа, ожидая признания и умоляя Бена о малейшем внимании. Рей старается игнорировать это чувство. Когда по бёдрам начинает стекать сперма, она приходит в себя и принимается разыскивать нижнее бельё, смутно припоминая, что Бен бросил его куда-то справа от себя, но… 

Длинные пальцы смыкаются на её запястье. Другая его рука с псевдобезразличием поднимается вверх по ноге, размазывая по бедру беспорядочную смесь их жидкостей. Тот беспредел, что он недавно развёл у неё внутри. Со спокойным чувством собственничества Бен кладёт ладонь на внутреннюю сторону её бедра. 

— Скажи это. Скажи, что придёшь ко мне, если решишься. — Его голос звучит низко, а невозмутимая проницательность взгляда заставляет Рей трепетать. 

— Я не собираюсь… 

— Скажи. Это. 

За его словами кроется какой-то тайный смысл, и Рей понимает, что для её Альфы это очень важно — _нет, нет, не её, просто Альфы_ — и что она не в состоянии ему отказать. Она могла бы побороть этот порыв, но обнаруживает, что в действительности не хочет этого. 

— Я приду к тебе, Альфа. 

Бен удовлетворённо кивает и отпускает её.

— Ах, значит это ты. 

От доктора Сноука у Рей всякий раз мороз по коже: от его желтоватой кожи, впалых щёк и от издаваемого им неторопливого злобного смеха, когда кто-нибудь из его ординаторов во время обхода даёт неверный ответ на заданный вопрос. По скромному, но непоколебимому мнению Рей, он является ярким примером наихудшей из возможных причин стать врачом: крайне скудное желание оказывать помощь людям, и огромное стремление вскрывать их и зарабатывать на этом кучу денег. 

Тем не менее он возглавляет хирургическое отделение и хорошо справляется со своей работой. Его отношение к ней никогда не имело особого значения, поскольку он уже одной ногой на пенсии. Да и Рей всего лишь обычный терапевт, чтобы запомниться ему больше, чем как «та девчонка, которая на собрании персонала сточила три пончика сразу». 

Но, как выясняется, качественный секс с протеже Сноука — первостепенная причина быть им замеченной. 

— Значит это ты. 

Рей чуть не роняет наполненную горячей водой чашку с лапшой быстрого приготовления. Сегодня выдался спокойный денёк и на часах уже больше одиннадцати. За последние двадцать минут Рей никого не видела на этаже. Она не ожидала, что в комнату отдыха кто-то войдёт, тем более Сноук, который не производит впечатление человека, способного… отдыхать. 

— Э-э… я? Доктор Сноук, кажется, мы не были официально представлены друг другу. Я Рей Джонс… 

— От тебя Бен так провонял. 

Чашка с лапшой падает на пол с глухим стуком, и её содержимое разбрызгивается вокруг ног Рей. Но она слишком потрясена, чтобы обращать на это внимание. 

— Что… 

— Мне было любопытно. — Он так на неё смотрит, что Рей невольно хочется прикрыться, хоть она и одета с головы до ног. — Я думал, что ты очень красивая. 

Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что Сноук таковой Рей не считает. 

— Доктор Сноук, я не понимаю что… 

— Интересно, что он в тебе нашёл? — Он подходит ближе и Рей понимает, что тот гораздо выше, чем она себе представляла. Несмотря на преклонный возраст, хилым его никак не назовёшь. Он подходит ещё ближе, и Рей чувствует, как нарушается её зона комфорта, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота, как накрывает беспокойством. Когда он встаёт перед ней, Рей расправляет плечи и делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ах, ну да. Теперь я понимаю, в чём дело. 

— Это выходит за все рамки! 

— Безотказная Омега, — с отвращением произносит Сноук. — Как банально. В конце концов, Бен Соло — всего лишь Альфа. Я был лучшего о нём мнения. 

Рей стискивает зубы. Вот почему? Почему этот мужик считает, что имеет право так с ней разговаривать? Просто уму непостижимо. 

— Закончим этот разговор. 

Он целиком и полностью её игнорирует, будто Рей не произнесла ни звука. Его близость просто омерзительна. И от снисходительности в его тоне по коже бегут мурашки. 

— Ты должна понимать, что не предложишь такому человеку, как он, ничего ценного. Попросту не сможешь. 

Внутри себя Рей впадает в бешенство, и ей приходится сжать кулаки, чтобы не оттолкнуть от себя Сноука. 

— По-видимому, у меня есть то, что ему нужно. 

Он мерзко хихикает. 

— О да. Конечно, есть. Но я уже сказал — ничего _ценного._

Рей замирает. 

— Случайная отважная Омежка такому человеку, как Бен Соло, вполне может показаться обаятельной, но это ненадолго. Разумеется. Абсурдно думать иначе. — Сноук поднимает руку и в грубом покровительственном жесте похлопывает её по щеке, словно перед ним какая-нибудь соплячка. Рей с трудом дышит, двигается, и даже с трудом соображает. Его запах абсолютно отвратный. Ужасающий. — О, ты молчишь? Неужели ты считаешь, что для него что-то значишь? Что ему не _всё равно?_

На мгновение Рей крепко зажмуривается. Она не может это вынести. Всё это. Запах, витающий вокруг неё. То, что с самого начала поставила себя в такое положение, и всё… _из-за секса._ То, что такой гадкий человек, как Сноук, думает, что вправе так с ней обращаться. 

То, что он, возможно, прав. 

Думала ли Рей о безразличии Бена или нет — не имеет значения, важно то, что ей самой уже не всё равно. Хотя она клялась себе что подобного не произойдёт. 

Рей всё это терпеть не может, и больше всего терпеть не может саму себя. 

Она делает шаг назад, одновременно отмахиваясь от руки Сноука. 

— Нет. Нет, не считаю, — отвечает она, презирая горькие нотки в своём голосе. 

— Замечательно. — Притворства в его тоне и след простыл. Его слова режут, словно ножом. — Было бы очень жаль, юное создание, если твоё прелестное маленькое сердечко разбили.


	6. Chapter 6

**Бен:** Сегодня вечером?

_Да._

Только вот… 

Только вот со дня их последней встречи, разговора со Сноуком, да ещё и после всех самокопаний, Рей приходит к выводу, что лучше не принимать спешных решений. 

А значит, ответ — _нет._

Очередное «нет» после парочки вежливых, категоричных, мучительных отказов на прошлой неделе; после отъезда Бена ради дорогущих лекций в качестве приглашённого докладчика, которые подарили Рей семь ужасных, блаженных, восхитительных дней без его общества… А за неделю _до_ этого, Рей заболела, провалявшись в постели с самым жестоким гриппом со времён детства, вконец одурев от лекарств и едва в состоянии поднять своё бренное тело с постели. 

Бен повёл себя весьма благородно, каким-то образом узнал её адрес и появился на пороге дома, пожалуй, с самым дорогим куриным супом, который можно купить в городе. Он сидел напротив неё за небольшим кухонным столом и следил, пока Рей всё не съест. 

И этим раздражал. 

Хотя уже не так, как раньше… Разве только своими язвительными репликами, невероятным запахом и вечно страдальческим выражением лица, но сейчас она уже к этому привыкла. Нет, проблема в другом: даже короткое присутствие Бена окутало квартиру его запахом на несколько дней, полностью подчинив себе мозг Рей и заставляя задумываться о дурацких вещах — например, о его _заботе_ о ней. Хотя наверняка он действовал по воле какого-то непонятного чувства долга Альфы. Ни в коем случае не дать умереть от гриппа Омеге, с которой был секс, или что-то этом духе. 

Поэтому-то она и выпроводила его из дома, как только закончила есть. 

**Бен:** Завтра тоже работаю. **Бен:** Давай после 9 вечера.

Она просто обязана отказать. 

_Нет. Нам больше не стоит видеться в нерабочее время. Ведь всё это… должно было остаться просто сексом, но теперь я не уверена, что разум со мной согласен. И хоть ты тот ещё мудак, возможно, не такой уж и ужасный, как я предполагала изначально. Я попросту не могу позволить себе влюбиться в кого-то вроде тебя. Скорее всего, я и есть типичная, глупая, ищущая близости Омега, но это не значит, что обязана вести себя как одна из них._

Просто надо сказать ему «нет» безо всяких объяснений и покончить со всем этим.

**Рей:** Извини. Я занята. В другой раз, окей?

Она зажмуривается и нажимает на кнопку «Отправить». 

Ей жарко — это первый признак. 

Он не такой уж и _явный,_ только вот Рей постоянно холодно, но сегодня в пол девятого утра она выходит из дома в одежде с коротким рукавом, хотя прохожие одеты в пальто или ветровки. 

_Странно,_ — думает Рей. — _На улице действительно хорошая погода. Отличный весенний денёк, как и полагается в это время года. И совсем не холодно._

Ну, а потом её мысли занимают другие заботы: её вызывают по срочному делу в приёмную на консультацию и приходится облачиться в дурацкий душный халат. 

Второй признак появляется прямо во время консультации, когда пациент за пятьдесят — Альфа, кажется, с острой респираторной инфекцией — хватает её за зад. 

Он просто… хватает её за зад. 

И это _тоже_ нельзя назвать явным признаком, ведь, к сожалению, подобное происходит уже не в первый раз и, похоже, не в последний. Разве что мужчина делает это очень агрессивно, на глазах у жены _и детей,_ и он вовсе не похож на типа, от которого можно ожидать подобного. Не говоря уже о том, что когда один из санитаров пытается его удержать, тот кричит что-то _о проклятых Омегах,_ обвиняя их во всех смертных грехах, и становится абсолютно пунцовым. Пришедшие на помощь медсёстры-Беты лишь переглядываются между собой и осуждающе качают головой. Одна из них даже похлопывает Рей по спине в знак поддержки, но всё это кажется жутко странным и неправильным. 

Третий признак, на который Рей должна была обратить внимание — то, что она уже сутки ничего не ест. В её шкафчике по-прежнему лежат три батончика мюсли и вчерашний сэндвич, который начинает вонять как из холодильника в первые годы учёбы в ординатуре. Рей просто не может припомнить, ела ли вчера вечером и сегодня утром. Однако у неё не урчит в животе и… что ж, всё это _действительно_ должно насторожить, ведь забывать о еде — уж точно не про неё. Она на мгновение задумывается об этом, но в итоге убеждает себя, что ела и запамятовала. Если такое повторится, то придётся наведаться к клиническому психологу — отчего Рей бросает в дрожь — чтобы тот дал оценку её состоянию. 

Четвёртый — даже не признак. 

Это просто выражение ужаса на лице По; взгляд, говорящий сам за себя. 

— У тебя?.. _Рей._

— Что? 

— У тебя начинается течка. 

Она закатывает глаза и отворачивается, листая страницу на экране телефона в поисках отправленного самой себе письма с планом на прошедшие два дня. Она уверена, что пропустила в нём не меньше пяти пунктов. 

— Очень смешно. У тебя слишком много свободного времени, друг мой. 

— Нет. Я не шучу. 

— Угу. 

— Ты пахнешь так, будто у тебя начинается течка. 

Как это ни странно, По говорит серьёзным тоном, что для него совершенно несвойственно. Именно это привлекает её внимание, и Рей поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Это невозможно. Я на супрессантах. 

— Но это правда. За тебя говорит твой запах. 

— Этого просто _не может быть._

Похоже, По ей не верит. 

— Ты ведь не забыла принять дозу в начале месяца? 

— Нет. 

— А ощущение, что забыла. 

Рей чувствует, как по спине ползёт холодок. Это странно, потому что сжимающая мобильник ладонь однозначно вспотела. 

— Я на сто процентов уверена, что не забыла. Ты, наверное, просто… 

— Ладно-ладно, я вообще не… — Он закрывает глаза и щиплет себя за переносицу. А затем продолжает: — Слушай, Рей. Я понимаю, что мы знакомы всего полгода или около того, но я быстро привязываюсь к людям, и… ты мне как сестра. Маленькая сестрёнка. Я имею в виду возраст, а не рост. В этом плане мы с тобой примерно одинаковые. Короче, ты одна из моих любимых коллег, и, пожалуй, самый лучший терапевт в отделении, к тому же я счастлив со своим парнем, и… 

— По… _о чём_ ты говоришь? 

Он делает глубокий вдох. 

— У тебя точно начинается течка. И сейчас я думаю о тебе больше, чем это позволительно. Вернее, не о тебе. А значит, ты должна пойти домой. Немедленно. 

— Нет. Это… невозможно. 

— Это уже происходит. 

— Происходит _с тобой._ Я на супрессантах. У меня никак не может быть… 

Внезапно её осеняет. И… 

— Блядь. 

Блядь. 

Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, _блядь._

— Ты забыла про таблетки, не так ли? — По обожает чувствовать своё превосходство, не так ли? 

А вот Рей хочется плакать. Или покончить с собой из-за собственного ебучего идиотизма. Или… Боже, сделать _и то и другое._ Одновременно. 

— Блядь. 

— Ну, слушай, если ты просто пропустила приём, то вряд ли у тебя будет течка по полной программе… 

— Нет, нет… это из-за противовирусных препаратов. — Хуже и быть не может. _Просто кошмар._ — Когда у меня был грипп. Они взаимодействуют с… — Рей не в состоянии закончить фразу. 

По пялится на неё с открытым ртом. 

— _Конечно_ они взаимодействуют с супрессантами. Как ты _вообще…_ Рей, ты же врач! 

Рей поблагодарила бы его за напоминание, но слишком занята, прикрывая рот ладонями. Она и не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь так сильно лажала. Давненько такого не было… Да вообще никогда! 

Поразительно, насколько это кошмарно. 

— Разве в «Медицинском журнале Новой Англии» не было статьи о противовирусных препаратах и их долгосрочном воздействии на гормоны? Кстати… они вроде как нейтрализуют супрессанты на несколько циклов? 

Рей закрывает лицо руками. Для такого пиздеца её «Заткнись» звучит чересчур сдавленно даже для собственных ушей. 

По… ебучий По. Он… опять ржёт над ней. 

— Ох, Рей. Всё будет хорошо. 

Рей не поднимает головы. 

— Нет, не будет. У меня начинается _течка._

— Да, но в этом есть свои плюсы. Ты автоматически получаешь отгул. А секс во время течки просто улёт, разве нет? Тебе есть кому позвонить? 

Кровь Рей кипит с самого утра, но тут же застывает льдиной, стоит осознать слова По. 

У неё начинается _течка._ А это значит… значит, что она действительно должна… _О боже!_

Ну да, ей, возможно, есть кому позвонить. На ум приходит лицо и имя того, кто однажды сказал, что если у Рей будет течка… 

Нет, нет, нет. Нет. Ни в коем случае. Отбой. Отмена миссии. 

_Нет._

Рей качает головой. 

— Оу. Ну, я бы с радостью тебе… 

— По. — Рей в полнейшем шоке смотрит на него. 

— … но Финн мне член оттяпает ржавым ножом. Если только он не решит к нам присоединиться, и… 

— _По!_

— Ладно-ладно. — Он смущённо почёсывает затылок. — Да. Затея _хреновая._

— Минуты три назад я тебе вроде была как сестра? 

— Ну, типа того. — Он морщится. — Просто сейчас ты пахнешь вообще ни разу не сестрой. — В его тоне слышатся мученические нотки. — Тебе правда нужно уйти. И позвонить кому-нибудь, кто тебе поможет. 

— А я не могу… не могу как-то справиться с этим самостоятельно? 

Да. Да, Рей знает, что Омеги могут сами через подобное пройти. Ситуация не смертельная, и калекой тебя не сделает, или что-то ещё столь драматичное. Просто, судя по всему, это… 

Адово. Хуже не придумаешь. 

Видимо, По читал ту же литературу, потому что сочувственно морщится. 

— Тебе не стоит этого делать. Уж точно не в первую течку. 

— Я не говорила, что у меня первая течка… 

— Рей, _в любом случае_ у тебя течка, и я должен предупредить о происходящем. Я Альфа, моя пара Бета, так что у меня самого не сильно большой опыт… Слушай! — Он вдруг чем-то загорается. — Ты же можешь попросить о помощи Соло. Вы ведь всё ещё занимаетесь дружеским сексом? 

Да. Нет. Ну, вроде того. Хотя и были попытки завязать, но… 

— Не совсем. 

— Что ж… Он по-любому не откажет. Чисто между нами — я сомневаюсь, что Соло так уж и много трахается. Ему пришлось бы общаться с людьми для достижения такой стадии отношений, а я просто не могу представить, учитывая его жизнерадостный характер, что он способен на такое пойти. 

— По! 

— Что? Я стараюсь быть объективным. Возможно, я ошибаюсь. В любом случае ты должна спросить у него. 

_О боже._

Рей почти физически ощущает, как в их последнюю встречу рука Бена сжимала её запястье. «Я позабочусь о тебе», — сказал он. А потом… потом он говорил и _о других вещах._

— Я не хочу, чтобы Бен думал, что я пытаюсь… 

Она понятия не имеет, как всё объяснить По. Как выразить это словами. 

— Пытаешься что? 

— Не знаю. Разделить течку. Это больше похоже на то, что мы… Не хочу, чтобы он решил, что я пытаюсь заставить его… — _Заводить со мной отношения, или что-то подобное._

Рей даже не может заставить себя вслух произнести эти слова. 

По наклоняется обнять её, а потом… чует запах Рей и осознаёт свою ошибку, потому что тут же выпрямляется и отступает аж на два шага. 

— Рей, поверь мне. У него и мысли такой не возникнет. — Ему явно нехорошо, поскольку он отступает ещё дальше и вздрагивает, натыкаясь на стену рядом с дверью. — Скорее всего, Соло вообще ни о чём не будет думать. 

Рей слишком долго пялится на свой телефон. Она _не могла и подумать,_ отключая его утром от зарядного устройства, что вернётся с работы уже через пять часов и возьмёт его в руки только для этого телефонного звонка. 

И всё же… она тут. 

Сидит и набирает номер. 

— Рей? 

Где бы ни был Бен, такое ощущение, что он одновременно находится на стройке, коктейльной вечеринке и конференции TED — и Рей, в тишине своей квартиры, уже жалеет о звонке. Буквально обо всём. 

О каждой. Мелочи. 

— Бен. Эм, я, наверное, не вовремя? 

— Ты в порядке? Что случилось? — Похоже, он немного встревожен. Или просто раздражён звонком в разгар рабочего дня. По нему трудно понять. 

С Беном Соло вообще всё трудно. 

—… да ничего не случилось. 

— Что… Тогда зачем ты звонишь? 

— Я… Может, просто поздороваться хотела? — отвечает Рей, и… почему она пытается шутить? 

_Божечки._ Походу, неуместное чувство юмора — влияние бурлящего внутри неё вагона эстрогенов. Хотелось бы надеяться, что после дурацкой истории с течкой это пройдёт и у Бена не возникнет желания над ней глумиться, чем он занимается на данный момент — это отчётливо слышно даже на фоне такого шума. 

— Ты раньше ни разу мне не звонила. А ещё несколько недель меня избегала. 

— Это не так. 

Хотя, всё так. Конечно, она его избегала. В Рей играл инстинкт самосохранения, а подобное поведение казалось неплохой идеей, чтобы взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. 

Понять, сколько хорошего он для неё сделал. 

_Господи!_

— Рей, что случилось? 

Это… тяжело. Мучительно. 

— Слушай, это странно прозвучит… 

— Подожди, секунду… а там есть лаборатории? Ладно, оставь здесь, пожалуйста… Так о чём ты говорила? 

Рей встаёт с дивана и подходит к окну. Это должно отвлечь от мыслей, помочь снять напряжение, но лишь усугубляет ситуацию. 

_Слишком_ усугубляет. От глубокого голоса Бена в трубке легче не становится ни капельки. Такого тёплого. Такого… 

_Совершенного._

— В общем… это может показаться странным. И тебе необязательно соглашаться. 

— Тогда, наверное, не буду. — В трубке слышится звук закрывающейся двери. Кто-то — женский голос — произносит что-то вроде «пока, Бен», хотя Рей не может точно разобрать слова. А потом — тишина. 

Рей делает глубокий вдох. 

— Я думаю, что… грипп, который я недавно перенесла… Ты, наверное, не помнишь, что я болела, и… 

— Три недели назад. 

— Оу. Ты помнишь. 

— Мой гиппокамп вполне функционирует. Так, и что? 

Всё в порядке. _Всё в порядке._

— Ну, мне пришлось пить кое-какие лекарства. Противовирусные. И я думаю, что у них были… противопоказания. 

Пауза. Где бы ни находился Бен, он наверняка сейчас в каком-нибудь уединённом месте, потому что шумов в трубке становится значительно меньше. Рей чешет затылок, пытаясь найти объяснение случившемуся, при этом не выглядя полной идиоткой. Этот жест заставляет ткань блузки натянуться и потереться о затвердевшие соски. Они болят, как и железы на шее. 

О железах у лопаток Рей старается не думать. И с её стороны это весьма разумно, поскольку будет только хуже, но унять эту боль совершенно не представляется возможным. Абсолютно нет. 

— Ты в норме? 

— Да. Да, просто… я думаю, что эти таблетки взаимодействовали с другими препаратами, которые я принимаю. 

Рей мечтает, чтобы Бен — благодаря своему супермозгу, о котором все так много говорят — сам обо всём догадался. Хотя, если уж по-честному, она слишком многого хочет, учитывая, что подобные вещи просто не в его компетенции, они скорее по её части. 

Ну и сильно ей помогли эти знания? 

— Тебе нужна медицинская консультация? 

— Нет. Бен, я… — Она вздыхает. — Мне кажется, у меня вот-вот начнётся течка. 

На другом конце провода наступает _мёртвая_ тишина — и это явно не к добру. Поэтому Рей пытается её заполнить, скорее всего, только всё усложняя. 

— Вообще-то, я почти не сомневаюсь. То есть, абсолютно уверена. В любом случае, совершенно не настаиваю. Просто хотела спросить… может быть, тебе было бы интересно мне помочь? 

Последние слова слишком торопливо срываются с её губ, хотя толку от них никакого, ведь Бен не понимает цели её звонка и всей важности просьбы. Да, он предлагал ей пройти через течку. Но тогда они только что закончили заниматься сексом, воздух был пронизан их общим ароматом. Лишь чокнутая может требовать выполнить обещанное в тот момент. 

И, судя по всему, Рей как раз чокнутая. 

Бен вправе отказаться, да и, наверное, _сделает это_ — ведь невозможно, чтобы на ближайшие три дня у него не было планов. А это значит, что Рей нужно устроиться на диване и начать составлять список других, более реальных вариантов. _Более разумных_ вариантов. Найти другого Альфу, или порыться в интернете и заказать какую-нибудь секс-игрушку в надежде, что она будет доставлена в ближайшие десять минут. Или может быть… помедитировать на эту дурацкую течку. Она где-то читала, что некоторые буддийские монахи-Омеги способны на такое. Это не так уж и трудно, верно? Если Рей смогла осилить анатомию нервной системы, то теперь ей море по колено. 

Однако, вне зависимости от того, что она выберет, это не должно быть ни заботой, ни ответственностью Бена. Ну, изначально не стоило звонить. 

— Короче… извини. Тебе необязательно… 

— Я буду через десять минут. 

Линия обрывается.

Первое, что делает Рей — уверяет Бена, что недавно сделала противозачаточный укол. Она не демонстрирует добросовестность, рассуждая о репродуктивном здоровье. Ничуть. Но это был один-единственный укол, и она на девяносто девять процентов уверена, что не облажалась. 

Второе — рассыпается в извинениях. Говорит Бену, что _безумно_ сожалеет, заставив его приехать сюда; что очень ему обязана и совсем не в восторге от всего этого безобразия — ведь провести таким образом ближайшие несколько выходных точно не предел её мечтаний. 

А вот Бен ведёт себя не очень-то и любезно. Он с нарастающим раздражением выслушивает её и коротко кивает. 

А затем. 

Затем он толкает Рей к вешалке для верхней одежды и приказывает «Заткнись», прежде чем впиться в её губы в поцелуе. Бен целует её, ещё и ещё, обхватывает огромными ручищами лицо Рей, протискивается ногой между бёдер, вжимается своей грудью в её, и буквально впечатывает Рей в стену. Кажется, что между ней и всем остальным миром существует лишь только он. На нём хирургический костюм практически на голое тело (по словам По, Альфам _всегда_ жарко), а Рей переоделась в тонкие треники, как только вернулась домой и поняла, в каком состоянии нижнее бельё — _да вообще всё_ на ней. Они прижимаются друг к другу почти… _почти_ достаточно близко. 

Его запах… слишком сильный. Захватывающий. Даже сильнее, чем обычно, гораздо насыщенней, чем у всех Альф, с которыми Рей имела сомнительное удовольствие встречаться. Он тут же заполняет её лёгкие, проникает в мозг, как бы успокаивая Рей, что _да,_ это правильно и хорошо; что _нет,_ она никогда не будет проходить через течку с кем-то ещё. 

Бен отстраняется меньше, чем на сантиметр, обжигая дыханием её губы. 

— Ты такая мокрая… я чувствую это. Даже вот так, — говорит он ей тихим голосом, полным удивления и чего-то ещё, и Рей… Рей осознаёт то, что он говорит, и немного приходит в себя, отрываясь от его груди. 

Бен выглядит слегка возмущённым, но отступает назад. 

Он идёт на это, как подмечает Рей, из-за уважения её личных границ. Бен — Альфа, он настолько крупнее и сильнее, что может заставить сделать всё что угодно. Но почему-то возникает ощущение, будто вся сила на стороне Рей, когда они вместе. И это странно. 

— Слушай, я… я думаю, мне нужно принять душ. 

Он чуть ли не смеётся и пытается снова схватить её за талию, его руки проскальзывают ей под майку, чтобы обнять, а ладони почти полностью обхватывают её талию. 

— Нет, правда… я… Бен, я немного несвежая. 

Он притягивает её ближе. 

— Ты… невероятная. — Бен делает глубокий вдох, прижимаясь к коже её шеи. — Это будет невероятно. 

Рей кое-как заставляет себя отстраниться от него. Весьма немалое достижение, учитывая, что на самом деле не хочет, и он тоже, судя по его взгляду. 

— Мне действительно нужно помыться. 

— Что… нет. Не принимай душ. Никогда вообще. 

—… да. Мне нужно. Можешь… — Господи. Господи, как же он хорошо пахнет. Просто удивительно. Бен Соло — идеальный наркотик. — Можешь… чувствовать себя как дома. В холодильнике… что-то должно остаться. 

— Чего? 

— А ещё есть «Нетфликс» и «HBO», и… 

— Ты хоть… Рей, у тебя вот-вот начнётся течка. Твоё тело… — Он медлит, подыскивая нужное слово, — … прекрасно. 

Выражение его лица становится раздражительным, разочарованным; он закрывает глаза, потому что находит такую формулировку абсолютно недостаточной. 

И всё же. 

— Мне лучше принять душ. 

Он открывает рот, явно ошарашенный, и на мгновение Рей думает, что Бен сейчас накричит на неё, как кричит на своих ординаторов, на глав отделений, на медсестёр, пациентов, на администраторов больницы… на всех без исключения. Но он лишь поджимает губы и произносит: 

— Как хочешь. 

Она проходит мимо, стараясь не касаться Бена, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как искрится его энергетика, как сжимаются его кулаки, когда он её отпускает. Рей уже почти входит в ванную, как вдруг её осеняет, что надо что-то сказать, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

— Я… со мной никогда такого не случалось раньше. Я имею в виду течку. Так что тебе придётся… помочь мне. Скажи мне, как… — Да уж. 

_Как…_

— Со мной тоже. 

— Ну конечно, не случалось. Ты Альфа, но ты же был с Омегами во время течки, так что… 

— Не был. — В том, как он произносит эти слова, есть что-то обезоруживающее. Взгляд его светло-карих глаз кажется до боли правдивым. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я думала, ты… 

— Всё в порядке, Рей. Мы со всем справимся. Бог свидетель, я… — Он замолкает, заставляя её гадать, чему же именно Бог свидетель. Внезапно Бен выглядит… уставшим? Смирившимся? Рей больше ни в чём не уверена. — Просто иди в душ. 

Она закрывает дверь ванной, а затем прислоняется к ней, в миллионный раз гадая, как, почему и по какой причине так чудовищно облажалась. 

Независимо от установленной температуры, вода жжёт кожу, железы на запястьях и на шее слишком чувствительные, соски до предела затвердели, груди налились и болят. Участок кожи у лопаток будто в огне, кажется, что он дрожит и пульсирует в такт с наступающей внизу живота пустотой, и — _о Боже!_ — Рей хочется просто отрубить это место. Иначе сойдёт с ума. Она вытирается полотенцем, но проходит меньше двух минут с душа, а она чувствует, как сокращается матка и по ноге медленно течёт новая порция выделений. 

Она закусывает губу и вытирает весь этот кошмар чистым полотенцем, в полной мере осознавая, что из всех её сражений, это она с треском проиграла. 

Рей входит в гостиную в клетчатых пижамных штанах и футболке с надписью «Средиземье». Бен включил телик и смотрит второй сезон «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение». Её любимый. Как только она появляется, он приглушает звук и глубоко вздыхает, глядя на неё. 

Все эти дела с течкой такие чудны́е. Непредсказуемые. Будучи маленькой, Рей думала об этом, и становясь старше всегда представляла, что это абсолютно неконтролируемый процесс, но прямо сейчас… Не сказать, что она не возбуждена. Дико возбуждена. Но на данный момент не позволит Бену… заняться с ней сексом. Просто сейчас, после дерьмового дня, который ещё не закончился… 

— Мне кажется, я устала. 

Бен кивает и сглатывает, отчего у него дёргается кадык. 

— Это ведь нормально, да? Гормональные расстройства до начала течки. — Кажется, он колеблется. — Иди сюда. 

Рей подходит ближе, не имея ни сил, ни желания останавливаться; он тянет её к себе на колени, и она перекидывает на него ноги. Бен такой _огромный!_ Рей чувствует под задницей горячее и крепкое тело. Но в его ауре есть что-то другое: не только необычайно нестабильная, сильная энергетика, которую Рей привыкла от него ощущать, но ещё и нечто умиротворяющее и успокаивающее. Именно то… да. 

То, что и нужно Рей. 

Она кладёт голову ему под подбородок, и через несколько долгих минут понимает, что в его груди что-то тихо вибрирует — что-то среднее между низким глубоким гудением и мурлыканьем, и это тут же заставляет Рей раствориться в удовольствии. Ощущения подсказывают ей, что это правильно. _Именно здесь ты и должна быть._ И Бен… Бен тоже должен быть здесь. Рядом. Заботиться о ней. 

Альфа, который заботится о своей Омеге. 

— У противовирусных препаратов… пролонгированное действие. — Его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно. 

— М-м? 

— Я про взаимодействие с супрессантами. 

— А-а, ну да. Наверное. Я не помню сколько приняла таблеток, но… всё равно после этой течки у меня может случиться ещё одна. 

Бен кивает, касаясь подбородком её макушки. Рей не в состоянии сопротивляться. Она наклоняет голову так, чтобы дотянуться до левой шейной железы, и облизывает её. Незначительное, целенаправленное движение языка, которое усиливает мурлыканье. 

— Я буду рядом. 

Рей закрывает глаза, гадая, откуда это странное напряжение под веками. Не хватало ей ещё расплакаться из-за того, что он предложил свою помощь со следующей течкой. Впрочем… наверное, все эти гормоны просто изводят её, поэтому действительно хочется плакать. Господи. Она надеется, что это не произойдёт. Бен… не слишком-то приятный человек, ни на словах, ни на деле, но сейчас. Сейчас он разбивает ей сердце. 

— Может в этом и не будет необходимости. Если повезёт. 

_Ты не обязан,_ — хочет она сказать. — _Я не хотела всё портить. Мне жаль._

Что касается течки, конечно. Но на самом деле она жалеет и обо всём остальном. 

_Я думала, что смогу сделать это с тобой без особых эмоций. Но нет. Сейчас ты здесь, я не знаю, что у тебя в голове, и просто не понимаю как…_

— Ш-ш. Отдыхай, Рей. 

Она вмиг засыпает.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись, Рей понимает, что сейчас просто умрёт от жары. 

Накануне ей не было настолько жарко. И даже летом на первом курсе в медицинской школе, когда температура взлетела до небес, а в магазинах раскупили все кондиционеры и даже вентиляторы. Это совсем другое, _гораздо хуже._ Будто бы невидимые руки держат её в кипящей воде, только вот эта вода находится прямо в ней, обжигая изнутри. Но всё это невозможно объяснить, ведь одновременно она чувствует уже привычную пустоту: мозг, лёгкие, живот, даже руки отчаянно пытаются дотянуться, сжаться вокруг чего-нибудь, но ничего не происходит. 

_Больно._

Ей нужно встать. 

Ванная. Обезболивающее. Возможно, душ — всё тело бунтует — нет, нет, нет. Никакого душа. 

_Никакой воды._

Ладно. Ей хотя бы нужно понять, что происходит, и прежде всего принять обезболивающее, чтобы очистить свою дурацкую затуманенную голову, и… Вот так, да, _хорошо,_ ей удаётся подняться с постели и даже поставить одну ногу на пол — значит, приложив немного усилий, она сможет сделать то же самое с другой ногой и даже… 

— Куда это ты собралась? 

Хриплый ото сна голос глубок и совершенен, он будто источает аромат, аромат Бена, — Бен, Бен, Бен, Бен, _Бен_ — от которого внутри Рей всё сжимается, но становится только хуже, просто _пиздец как ужасно._ В миллион раз невыносимее. 

Ей необходимо принять таблетки, немедленно, иначе она отключится и не сможет… 

Горячая, тяжёлая рука — Альфа, Альфа, _Альфа_ — обхватывает её сзади за талию и тянет назад, сводя на нет все усилия Рей встать с кровати. 

— Рей, что ты делаешь? — В полумраке слышится шелест простыней. — Глубокая ночь на дворе, ты… 

Он ненадолго замолкает. А затем произносит: 

— О чёрт. 

— Что? Что я… 

— Ты… — Он тяжело дышит, но на это не стоит обращать внимания — он всего лишь сел рядом, тогда как Рей потребовалось целых четыре попытки, чтобы хоть как-то подняться с постели, так что не ей здесь судить. — Ты пахнешь… ты готова. Да… ты _готова._

_Готова? Что это вообще…_ неважно. 

— Я не могу… я правда не могу… пожалуйста, отпусти меня. 

— Нет. — Он тянет Рей назад, и жар его груди обжигает кожу спины через тонкий хлопок. Это мучительно. 

Совершенно. 

— Пожалуйста… 

— Ш-ш… 

— Мне нужно идти и… 

— Нет, Рей, _нет._ — И снова! Рей опять теряет время и почему-то оказывается на спине, задрав руки за голову. 

Она выгибается и стонет. 

— Я плохо себя чувствую… 

— Всё хорошо. 

— Мне, наверное, нужно… — Рей понятия не имеет, что именно. Её разум выжжен до основания. 

— Тебя нужно трахнуть. — В голосе Бена ни капли похоти. Никаких попыток соблазнения. Просто сухой факт, и это чертовски пугает Рей, потому что он _прав._ Её тело трепещет, дрожит, напрягается словно скрипичная струна, а по бёдрам стекает влага. И это… 

Рей уверена, что вот так она и умрёт. 

— Пожалуйста. — Она хнычет, извивается под ним, чувствуя животом даже сквозь одежду, как сочится его огромный, идеальный член. _Боже._

Боже. 

— Я с тобой. — Бен наблюдает, как она выгибается под ним, его зрачки расширяются, но он остаётся спокоен. А может, и нет. Глаза Бена словно стеклянные, руки слишком крепко её сжимают, и она видит глубину каждого вздоха по тому, как поднимаются и опускаются его плечи, но… для Бена это естественно. А вот Рей не может успокоиться, она сексуально неудовлетворена, возбуждена и растеряна, а он как раз напротив — держит её за извивающиеся бёдра и кусает за шею достаточно сильно, заставляя стонать и возвращать бумерангом слова: «Пожалуйста. Альфа, пожалуйста». 

Бен… он берёт контроль над ситуацией. 

Над ней. 

— Успокойся. 

Его голос. 

— Я не… пожалуйста, избавь меня от этого всего. Я не знаю, что делать. 

— Ш-ш. Всё хорошо. Я… Боже, ты _великолепна._

Рей, охая, покачивает бёдрами, и ей лишь остаётся сжимать ими раскалённый воздух. К моменту, когда ей удаётся снова открыть глаза, Бен полностью снимает с неё одежду и раздвигает коленом её бёдра; Рей должна чувствовать себя неловко, но ей хочется раскрыться перед своим Альфой. Она хочет видеть, как он смотрит на неё. Боже, он не отрывает взгляда от того, насколько она возбуждена — Бен словно заворожён, его губы приоткрыты, дыхание учащается ещё больше. Его нижнее бельё спущено до колен, а рука сжимает основание члена. Рей понимает, что он хотел что-то сделать — _наверное, трахнуть её. Он же сказал, что трахнет её и наверняка говорил серьёзно. Не могло же Рей это показаться? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, она сделает всё что угодно…_ но его что-то отвлекает. 

Что-то… 

— Рей… милая, — хрипло произносит он. Бен немного колеблется, а затем отпускает член и проводит пальцами вверх по ногам Рей. Касается линии сгиба между бедром и животом. Они оба выдыхают, когда он плавно раздвигает её складочки. Бен, словно чем-то ошарашенный, дотрагивается до краешка дырочки и гладит большим пальцем клитор, как будто пытается что-то осознать. — Как же ты возбуждена. Ты безумно этого хочешь, ведь так. 

Это не вопрос. 

Где-то на подсознании, которое ещё подаёт признаки благоразумия, Рей гадает: этот фетиш по обильной смазке является общим для всех Альф или это особенность Бена? Он смотрит на её влагалище так, будто нашёл Святой Грааль, и Рей бы предположила и то, и другое. А потом… она больше не хочет гадать, потому что Бен наклоняется и размашисто лижет её, словно пытается испить до дна. Не то чтобы ощущения неприятные — _они крышесносные, невероятные_ — но это не то, что нужно Рей. 

— Больно… перестань, перестань, _пожалуйста,_ ты… 

Видимо, он понимает, о чём она просит. Бен, от которого исходит райский запах, ложится на Рей, всем весом надавливая ей на грудь, и толкается внутрь. Ещё и ещё. Он полностью в неё входит, проскальзывая максимально глубоко, и вместо мучительной пустоты, Рей чувствует мучительную _наполненность._

— Хорошо, — произносит он словно одурманенный, и по его голосу становится понятно, что вовсе не это он имеет в виду. 

Он хочет сказать: _Трудно подобрать слова, насколько это прекрасно._

Рей наполнена до предела. До абсолютного предела. 

— Я знаю. 

Он просовывает руку, на которую не опирается, под спину Рей, чтобы притянуть её ближе, прижать теснее. Интересно, была ли когда-нибудь Рей настолько с кем-то близка раньше? И был ли Бен? 

_Наверняка нет._

Она только и может, что держаться за него, когда он начинает толкаться, чувствуя, как скользят ладони от горячего пота, как крепки его мышцы под её короткими ногтями. Его движения восхитительны, отдаются лёгкой дрожью в теле, но их чертовски мало: он начинает замедляться, а узел расти, и член уже не может так беспрепятственно скользить туда и обратно. Рей хочется кричать, стонать от разочарования. _Ты сказал, что трахнешь меня, что позаботишься обо мне._ Но из-за давления слова застревают в горле — внутри неё всё ещё неуклонно раздувается узел, большой и толстый, а его бёдра и яйца плотно прижимаются к её коже; его руки трогают везде, где могут дотянуться; губы накрывают её обессиленный рот — а потом… 

Потом… 

Член оказывается запертым внутри, невероятно большой и твёрдый. Оргазм накрывает Рей волнами — она ощущает резкое сокращение, которое заставляет Бена прижаться к её горлу и стонать в железу, а затем от прилива жара и спазмов Рей вцепляется в него так сильно, как только может, со смесью слёз и пота на лице. Наслаждение беспощадно обрушивается на неё, принося с собой мгновенное облегчение. 

_Это высшее блаженство._

Когда оргазм настигает и Бена, он кончает несколько минут. Рычит, обнимая её, его мышцы напрягаются до предела, а затем он просто отдаётся ощущениям, зажмурив глаза, и спускает в неё тягучие густые струи, крепко прижимаясь к её бёдрам. Бен кряхтит и стонет, нашёптывая всякую чепуху, которую не стоит принимать всерьёз. 

_Забирай… Всё до капли._

_Какая же ты тугая._

_Я пройду с тобой каждую течку, все до единой._

А затем… 

_Моя сперма глубоко внутри тебя, ты никогда от неё не избавишься._

Удовлетворённая, Рей на седьмом небе от счастья, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что его слова не имеют глубокого смысла. 

Когда Бен полностью в неё изливается, он буквально рушится на Рей, чуть ли не выбивая из неё дух. 

— Блядь… прости, я слишком тяжёлый. — Бен перемещается, ложась на спину, и утягивает Рей за собой, чтобы она оказалась сверху; он всё ещё крепко заперт внутри неё. Наверное, ей следует спросить, как долго они будут соединены, сколько, по его мнению, продлится течка. Может надо начать беспокоиться о том, что он уже обо всём жалеет и ненавидит Рей за то, что она втянула его в эту историю. Но Бен такой большой, тёплый и мощный — _идеальный Альфа_ — что она может чувствовать только стопроцентное удовлетворение. Член всё ещё твёрдый, время от времени тот дёргается в отголосках оргазма, заставляя Рей дрожать от удовольствия и тянуться к его железам на шее, вылизывая их. 

— Ты умница, — тихо бормочет Бен и лениво проводит рукой по её позвоночнику. — Я очень доволен. 

Рей уверена, что Бен произнёс это не просто так. Наверняка сказанные слова исходят из какой-то первобытной части его Альфа-мозга. Должно быть, так и есть, потому что Омега внутри неё буквально поёт от счастья, и Рей пытается прижаться к нему ещё теснее, ещё крепче, желая слиться с его кожей — это было идеально. 

_Ты умница,_ — гордо шепчет внутренней голосок. _— Ты порадовала своего Альфу. Ты достойная Омега._

В течение нескольких драгоценных минут Рей пребывает в полном покое. 

А затем пламя возгорается вновь.

Он трахает её три дня подряд, и дело вовсе не в том, что Рей сбивается со счёта, сколько раз это происходит — следить за этим просто не представляется возможным из-за удовольствия, перетекающего в огромное наслаждение. Когда Бен выходит из неё, чтобы отвлечься на еду или питьё, Рей чувствует себя неуютно и волнительно. И Бен тоже, учитывая, что он не отпускает её дольше, чем на несколько секунд. 

И ей вовсе не всё равно. 

В спальне Рей полная катастрофа. Когда их выделений становится слишком много, Бен кое-как вытирает их с внутренней стороны бёдер Рей уголком простыни. Постель наполовину пропиталась уже в первый день, и когда Рей предлагает принести свежее постельное бельё, в ответ слышит нечеловеческое рычание Бена, а вслед за этим он трахает её два раза подряд, не позволяя перевести дух. 

Рей думает, что понимает его. Её комната, вся её квартира пахнет настолько приятно, что даже страшно подумать, что когда-то их запахи не окутывали каждый уголок здесь. 

Иногда они разговаривают. В остальное время лежат в обнимку, не переставая целоваться, или просто смотрят друг на друга, касаясь кожи. _Бен невероятно одержим её веснушками!_ Однако, частенько они болтают о забавных и незначительных вещах. Например, о том, как Рей пришлось пересдавать вступительный тест в медколледж, потому что почти не спала из-за ночных смен, работая официанткой, в результате чего вырубилась прямо на середине теста. Или о том, как на третьем году обучения в меде Бен записался на полумарафон, но в итоге пробежал его целиком, потому что следовал не за теми бегунами. 

Пару раз он восхищённо говорит ей, какая она красивая, тёплая, мягкая, влажная, желанная и совершенная. Но Рей не дура, чтобы допускать значимость его слов. И тем не менее тяжело не задумываться об этом, даже если сказанное не имеет значения, несмотря на ощущение, будто они единственные люди на земле. В любом случае, всё это приводит к очередному сексу, и не сказать, что она отчаянно в этом не нуждается. 

Помаленьку он кормит её с рук: кусочки яблока и персика, немного сока. Идеальная еда, которую она никогда не выбирает, но отчего-то жаждет прямо сейчас. Рей приходит в голову, что ничего такого не покупала, а значит принёс всё это Бен. 

— А как же работа? — спрашивает она, когда он кормит её долькой апельсина, который только что очистил. Оказывается, Рей любит апельсины. 

— Да к чёрту работу, — отвечает он рассеянно. Бен смотрит на её губы. _Снова._ Рей хочет, чтобы он позволил ей самой его поцеловать, но, похоже, у него не хватает терпения. Не сейчас. 

— Нет, я серьёзно. Сегодня… — Среда? Четверг? Шторы опущены, и Рей понятия не имеет, сколько они уже здесь находятся. Но этого явно мало. Она ещё не насытилась им, а он… определённо не насытился ей. — А как же твои пациенты? Разве тебе не надо… 

— Всё нормально. — Рей продолжает жевать, но он наклоняется и нежно целует её в губы. — Я здесь. 

_Он заботится о тебе,_ — шепчет омежий голосок внутри. _— Он само совершенство. Идеальный Альфа._

Но Рей усмиряет его. 

Только лишь раз, он со стоном переворачивает её и начинает трахать сзади. Это похоже на рай, проникновения гораздо глубже и дарят неземные ощущения. Рей горда тем, что может принять его полностью внутри себя. Бен обхватывает ладонями её грудь и наклоняется вперёд. Его дыхание касается брачной железы, что толкает Рей прямо в пропасть оргазма, смеси экстаза и боли, отчего по её лицу начинают течь слёзы. Если он не дотронется до неё там, не оближет, если она не почувствует его зубы, вонзающиеся в плоть, то… 

Бен вынимает член с рычанием, переворачивает Рей на спину, а затем снова проскальзывает внутрь, прижимаясь к ней грудью, и пригвождает к кровати. 

— Нет, нет, нет, _нет,_ стой, что ты… 

Её Альфа кусает в шею, и Рей тут же успокаивается. Смесь наслаждения и агонии от неудовлетворённости так и исходит от её брачной железы. Позднее, когда он кончает в неё и выпускает узел, лёжа на боку, его пальцы скользят по коже между её лопаток, и Бен произносит: 

— Мне не стоит доверять. В этом. 

Рей кивает и прижимается к нему теснее.

На четвёртый день, когда они в очередной раз занимаются сексом, запах Рей начинает меняться, и она понимает, что течка подходит к концу. Но она всё ещё хочет его, как хотела до этого, и как будет хотеть потом — всегда. Она молча приподнимается и оказывается на нём сверху, обхватывая коленями его бёдра и упираясь ладонями в широкую грудь. 

Наверняка Бен тоже понимает, что всё постепенно заканчивается. Его руки сжимаются вокруг её талии, и он словно не может отвести от неё взгляд, когда она пытается насадиться на его член. 

— Что бы тебе ни потребовалось, — хрипло произносит он, поглаживая клитор, а затем место, где они соединяются. — Что бы тебе ни потребовалось, обращайся ко мне. 

Рей молча кивает и вздыхает, когда ей удаётся опуститься на член, чувствуя невероятную внутреннюю растяжку. 

Её волосы, словно вуалью накрывают их с Беном, едва пропуская сквозь пряди солнечный свет и надёжно удерживая необыкновенный аромат. Толстый член Бена дарит ощущение восхитительной наполненности, её тело в высшей степени идеально подстраивается под него. 

— Я ни за что не буду трахать тебя без узла. Больше никогда. 

Его голос ласковый, мягкий и бархатистый, и Рей бы многое хотелось на это ответить, особенно сейчас, когда жар спадает, но слова застревают в горле, так и не успев вырваться наружу. 

Никогда в жизни она не ощущала такой близости.

Рей понимает, что его нет, ещё до того, как окончательно просыпается, и неважно, что его запах пропитал всю квартиру, простыни — даже её саму. 

_Вот почему, вы обычно встречаетесь у него дома,_ — говорит ей надоедливый голос. Потому что запах Альфы стойкий, проникновенный и глубокий, а аромат Бена гораздо более интенсивный, чем у любого другого Альфы, что встречала Рей. Наверняка потребуется целая вечность, чтобы он выветрился из дома, неделями сводя её с ума. 

_Во всей этой истории «без обязательств» очевидно пробита брешь,_ — печально думает Рей. 

Она не знала, как будет себя чувствовать после течки — но, в итоге, просто великолепно. Может только голова и мышцы немного побаливают, но зато она отдохнувшая и готова к великим делам — чего уж никак не ожидала. Ощущения в теле _потрясающие._

Интересно, что чувствовал Бен после всего этого? Перед тем как уйти. В конце концов, течка была у Рей, и Бен помогал ей, хотя и не должен был. Может ему стало скучно на второй день беспрерывного секса? 

Не исключено, что поэтому он и ушёл. 

Рей действительно понятия не имеет о правилах приличия в такие моменты. Может, спросить у Джессики? Или даже у По? Этот, кажется, знает обо всём на свете, чёрт бы побрал его самодовольную рожу. Но какое это имеет значение, если Бен сказал, что у него самого нет особого опыта в течках, а значит, вполне возможно, он ушёл потому что… хотел. 

Ну и прекрасно! 

Это в порядке вещей. 

Не то чтобы Рей думала, что он… Бен вправе делать то, что ему хочется, то есть не оставаться рядом после того, как провёл с ней столько времени, и это абсолютно… 

Внезапно до Рей доходит, что влага, сползающая по её шее, вытекает из уголков глаз. 

— Чёрт. — Она торопливо вытирает щёки тыльной стороной ладони, жалея, что вообще проснулась. — _Чёрт!_

В следующий раз Рей встречает Бена, спустя несколько недель, когда яростно строчит в карте пациента в ожидании лифта на верхний этаж. _Почему сегодня лифт всё время едет вниз?_ Она поднимает глаза и видит Бена перед собой через доли секунды после сигнала, что двери открываются. 

У Бена трёхдневная щетина и мешки под глазами, а волосы кажутся длинными. Он так приятно и успокаивающе пахнет, что Рей едва сдерживается, чтобы не бросить планшет и не прижаться к нему, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, расцеловать его мускулы, умоляя понюхать её, и… 

— Привет. 

_Его голос!_

Рей просто поднимает руку и слабо машет ему, неуверенная, что в состоянии говорить. 

А потом… они просто стоят вот так, не более чем в трёх шагах друг от друга, и с опаской смотрят в глаза. 

Они давно не общались. Это… ну да, так оно и было. А потом случилась конференция, и Рей должна была проходить профессиональную подготовку, и по какой-то причине их смены больше не пересекаются. Рей думала об этом, хотела, _нуждалась_ в том, чтобы поговорить с ним, но он ушёл, просто _ушёл_ после того, как закончилась течка. Иногда она не может спать по ночам, когда позволяет себе думать об этом, и просто не знает, почему он… 

— Бен… ты идёшь? 

Недалеко от них стоит слегка раздражённая Фазма. Хотя она всегда такая. 

Бен как будто борется с нахлынувшим наваждением, а потом кивает. 

— Да. 

Он следует за Фазмой и проходит мимо Рей, даже не оглядываясь назад.


	8. Chapter 8

За всю свою сознательную жизнь Рей провела слишком много времени в бесчисленном количестве больниц, так что сразу понимает, где находится, как только открывает глаза.   
  
Но вот как попала сюда, она понять не может. Ведь последнее воспоминание обрывается решением спуститься вниз, чтобы поинтересоваться о весьма необычной позитронно-эмиссионной томографии лёгких её пациента, а потом — пустота. Что ж. Наверняка что-то произошло. Надо просто надеяться на то, что она не умерла, ведь если загробный мир точь-в-точь как её обычная жизнь, придётся подавать жалобу.   
  
Внезапно между Рей и потолком, на который она смотрит, появляется улыбающееся лицо. 

— Доктор Джонсон, я медсестра Коул. 

Ей незнакомы ни её лицо, ни имя. Рей не знает этого человека. Так что…   
  
— Где я?   
  
— В больнице. 

И правда. 

— Ну да, эм… в какой именно?   
  
— В той, в которой вы работаете, — усмехнувшись, отвечает медсестра. — Вы находитесь в рентгенологическом отделении, ненадолго потеряли сознание. 

— Я… что? 

— Низкий уровень сахара в крови. Вам сделали инъекцию глюкагона.   
  
— Оу. 

Рей пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз ела. Она точно не ужинала и не обедала, потому что должна была проводить занятие у выпускников биофака, а после студенты захотели узнать, как будет проходить экзамен, и не дали ей и минутки покоя. Возможно, ей удалось позавтракать, или… нет, она проводила обход пациентов и не помнит, чтобы завтракала. Должна же она была хоть что-то съесть за сегодня?.. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? 

Немного рассеянной. Но… 

— Хорошо. 

— Отлично. С вами всё будет в порядке, но на всякий случай мы позвонили вашей паре. Рей немного приподнимается на подушке и оглядывается, потому что… что?   
  
— Что?   
  
Медсестра поворачивается и начинает расхаживать по палате. 

— Вашей паре. Он уже в пути. 

— Моей… моей паре? — _Пара._ Боже, неужели у неё ретроградная амнезия? Что?.. Сколько?.. — Сколько я была в отключке? 

— О, всего несколько минут. 

Но… но медсестра сказала про _пару._   
  
— Мне кажется, у меня временная потеря памяти… 

Медсестра Коул останавливается, снимая перчатки, и поворачивается к Рей. 

— Уверены? 

— Какой сегодня день? 

— Ну и ну, — цокает она языком. — Вообще-то этот вопрос должна задавать я. Вы, врачи, хуже любых пациентов, не так ли? 

— Я…   
  
— Какое сегодня число? 

Рей задумывается.   
  
— Четвёртое июня?   
  
На лице медсестры расплывается сияющая улыбка. 

— Правильно. Можете идти домой, доктор Джонсон. 

— Я что, ударилась головой? 

— Нет. Кто-то шёл за вами и поймал сзади. — Она гладит Рей по щеке, одновременно бодро и по-матерински. — Не беспокойтесь, мы сказали вашей паре, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, чтобы он не волновался. 

— Я не… О какой паре вы?.. 

— Кстати, в ваших контактах он не указан. А номер мобильного на случай экстренной связи был введён несколько месяцев назад. Некто по имени Люк, чей номер телефона с западного побережья. Но не переживайте, у нас на этаже есть медсестра Альфа, она сразу распознала вас по запаху. Вам следует обновить информацию.   
  
Информацию? 

По _запаху?_

— Что вы… 

— Рей.   
  
Она так поспешно поворачивает голову к двери, что чуть не растягивает мышцу, и…   
  
Ну конечно.   
  
Конечно, конечно! Вселенная настолько ненавидит Рей, что посылает ей медсестру Альфу с превосходным обонянием, которая отваживается позвонить Бену. И всё потому, что Рей забыла взять с собой на работу смесь из сухофруктов и орехов на перекус.   
_  
Конечно, ёбаный в рот!_   
  
Они не виделись уже несколько дней — с той абсолютно нелепой встречи в коридоре. И на тебе! _Боже._ Рей садится на кушетке, желая, чтобы пол разверзся и поглотил её. Или Бена. Или их обоих. Желательно, по отдельности.   
  
— Бен.   
  
Он приближается к ней с непроницаемым выражением лица. _Он что, взволнован? А может, и вовсе спятил? Чёрта с два он будет волноваться, но такое ощущение, что всё же так и есть. Так что не исключено, что он просто зол._ Он останавливается прямо у больничной койки, и с этого ракурса кажется, что он метра три ростом. 

— Ты в порядке?   
  
— Да, я… в полном порядке. Тебе не нужно было…   
_  
Приходить._   
  
Несколько мгновений он изучает её, а потом… у Рей перехватывает дыхание, когда он подходит ближе и поднимает руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос с её лица. Он обхватывает её затылок и наклоняется, чтобы прижаться своими тёплыми губами ко лбу. 

Потому что этот жест вполне подходит к ситуации. 

Это и поцелуем-то не назовёшь. Так-то они постоянно целуются, но не тогда, когда не… да вообще ни разу, с тех пор, как у неё была течка, когда они…   
  
Когда он…   
  
Всё это для того, чтобы создать видимость их отношений перед медсестрой, хотя почему Бен не ругает её за домыслы, что они с Рей пара, совершенно непонятно. Возможно, потому, что для объяснений требуется приложить усилия, предполагающие общение с людьми, которых он люто ненавидит. Это Рей знает наверняка. Но, отчего-то, в какой-то момент стало казаться, что ей нравится эта его особенность — честная, неприкрытая неприязнь к большинству форм социального взаимодействия. 

— Доктор Соло, доктор Джонсон может идти домой. Проследите, чтобы она уделяла более пристальное внимание своему питанию и отдыху.   
  
Рей чуть ли не морщится от нареканий медсестры. Бен сейчас наорёт на них обоих. Точно выскажет, что ему не всралось со всем этим возиться, и что ему надо работать, а не нянчиться с какой-то идиоткой Омегой, которая не в состоянии взять себя в руки, и вообще, не стоит указывать ему, что делать… 

— Прослежу. Спасибо. 

_Оу._   
  
Ну ладно.   
  
Как только медсестра выходит за дверь, в палате воцаряется неловкая тишина. Рей пытается смотреть куда угодно, только не на Бена: на свои руки, колени, даже на стену — сойдёт абсолютно всё. Кажется, Бен немного отстраняется от неё. 

Впрочем, рано или поздно кто-то из них должен заговорить, и…   
  
— Очевидно, ты всё ещё пахнешь мной, — говорит ей Бен, и Рей могла бы попытаться определить его тон, но… 

Господи Боже. Хуже и быть не может. Во всех смыслах. Он должно быть ненавидит её прямо сейчас.   
  
Она качает головой.   
  
— Мне очень-очень жаль. Это… ужасно. 

Пару мгновений он смотрит на неё, а затем кивает, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

— Ужасно. 

Он просто стоит, со своим привычным жутко угрюмым выражением лица, и внезапно Рей чувствует в его ответе раздражение. Да, это хреново. Бен, похоже, был одержим её запахом во время течки намного больше, чем до неё, но это не значит, что запахи играют решающую роль в хорошем сексе. Ему не нужно было тратить время на то, чтобы вылизывать её железы, и да, технически Рей не должна была позволять ему это делать, но он всегда был инициатором. _Всегда._ Так что пусть возьмёт свою раздражительность и засунет её туда, откуда достал. 

— Бен, мне правда очень жаль. Но я так же, как и ты, не в восторге.   
  
По-видимому, она сказала что-то не то, потому что теперь, в добавок к его хмурому виду, его взгляд совсем становится бешеным.   
  
— Ага. Ну, извини, если моё присутствие доставляет тебе неудобства. 

— Да нет же… я не это имела в виду. — _Чёрт возьми!_ — Пожалуйста. Я просто… я знаю, что это полная хрень, вся эта фигня с «парами». И меня всё бесит не меньше. 

Бен смотрит на неё несколько секунд, а потом глубоко вздыхает. Его грудь вздымается, плечи поднимаются и снова опускаются, и — о господи боже, ну зачем он такой огромный? Рей терпеть не может все эти Альфа-стереотипы. Палата, в которой они находятся, для Рей пахнет просто восхитительно, как любое другое помещение, в котором он проводит больше нескольких секунд. И это сводит с ума. 

— Ты, наверное, думала позвонить по номеру экстренной связи. — Бен отводит глаза и смотрит на свои ноги. — Кому-то, кого ты действительно хотела бы видеть, если вдруг оказалась бы при смерти. 

Интересно, что значит фраза: «Кому-то, кого ты действительно хотела бы видеть, если вдруг оказалась бы при смерти»? Может быть, это просто его мысли. А может, и нет. Его тон пронизан усталостью, а не каким-то ехидством. _Смирение,_ — думает она. Но это лишь только её домыслы. На его хирургическом костюме виднеются тёмные пятна, и Рей задаётся вопросом, как давно Бен на дежурстве. Вдруг он после операции и не высыпается в последнее время? 

Уж Рей-то точно. Хотя это никак не связано. 

— Есть один номер. Просто Люк слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы… — Внезапно ей приходит в голову, что упоминать Люка в присутствии Бена, идея явна не самая лучшая. _Чёрт._

Его челюсть напрягается. 

— Верно. 

Боже, он наверняка её ненавидит. Да и она его тоже, чуть-чуть. 

— Я сменю номер телефона. — _На номер По. Или Джесс._ — И… спасибо, что пришёл. — Она сглатывает из-за сухости в горле. — Мне правда очень жаль. 

— Ты уже это говорила. 

— Я знаю, я сожа… 

Она вовремя себя останавливает, и… 

Внезапно её озаряет мысль. Что… 

Это _Бен._ Он _здесь._ Рей так хотела поговорить с ним. Да, ситуация хуже некуда, и он, наверное, совсем не хочет здесь находиться, но это не имеет значения — ведь он _рядом,_ говорит с ней, смотрит на неё. И знаете что? 

_Плевать._

Рей улыбается ему, ведь ей это нравится. Потому что ей так хочется. Его губы дёргаются в ответ, совсем чуть-чуть. Пустяк, который так важен для неё.   
  
Её сердце расцветает. 

— Прости. О том, что сожалею. 

Он слегка качает головой. 

— Брось. Я отвезу тебя домой. 

— О, нет. Не нужно. Я могу… 

— Рей, медсестра ни за что не разрешит тебе сесть за руль. Ты теряла сознание. 

— Я в порядке. И им незачем знать… 

— Ты так сильно этого не хочешь? 

И снова в его глазах мелькает смирение, которое Рей не может распознать и объяснить.   
_  
Да что происходит, Бен Соло? Что мне сделать?_   
  
— Нет. Нет, я… Ты ведь всё равно живёшь неподалёку, верно? 

— Да. 

_Почему ты такой грустный?_

— Ладно. Спасибо. Но мне нужно взять кое-какие вещи.   
  
Бен кивает.   
  
— Я пойду с тобой.   
  
Дорога домой тихая и приятная. Рей дремлет на пассажирском сиденье под успокаивающий баритон ведущего «Национального Общественного Радио» и беспорядочное мерцание света от фар, проникающих в окна машины Бена. Припарковавшись в гараже перед домом Рей, он будит её, положив свою тёплую руку ей на бедро, и Рей с улыбкой пробуждается от лёгкой дремоты. 

— Это твой дом? 

— Да.   
  
Бен провожает её наверх, придерживая твёрдой рукой за поясницу. Он идёт рядом с ней почти вплотную, вероятно опасаясь, что она снова почувствует головокружение, упадёт в обморок и заработает какую-нибудь травму головы, на операцию которой уйдёт двадцать часов в отделении нейрохирургии. Он настаивает на том, чтобы отпереть самому дверь, когда они оказываются у её квартиры, а потом… Как только дверь открывается, Рей входит внутрь, но Бен остаётся за порогом. Видимо, он либо собирается вернуться в больницу, либо отправиться домой, или… или ещё куда-нибудь, куда он ходит без неё. 

Что, естественно, происходит чаще всего. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Рей. Ну, хотя бы не «мне жаль», что довольно странно. — Не хочешь, эм, чего-нибудь выпить? Или перекусить? 

Он качает головой и остаётся стоять у двери. Ей следует радоваться, ведь потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы избавиться от его запаха, но…   
_  
Зайди. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Зайди._   
  
— Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. И поесть. 

— Да. Да, я так и сделаю. 

Не похоже, что он хочет уйти, хотя по нему никогда точно не скажешь. 

Никогда. 

— Тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно? 

— Не-а. 

— Хорошо. 

— Хорошо. 

Они оба кивают, а после просто смотрят друг на друга. Он собирается уходить, ещё пару минут назад собирался, да его с самого начала не должно было здесь быть, но Рей…   
Она не понимает, что заставляет её это сделать, но она тянется к нему, пока не дотрагивается до рукава его рубашки и такой тёплой и знакомой кожи его запястья. И Рей совершенно не понимает, почему вдруг дёргает его за этот рукав к себе. Совершает столь жалкий, по-детски легкомысленный жест, чтобы показать, как она безумно нуждается в нём.   
  
Как безнадёжно сходит по нему с ума. 

Ну вот, она это признала. И Бен наверняка поймёт, что творится в её голове.   
  
Когда Рей набирается смелости поднять взгляд, Бен смотрит на неё, приоткрыв рот, и на его лице читается борьба, какая-то кровавая, беспощадная битва, о которой Рей не в курсе. На мгновение она убеждается, что на скрытый вопрос, который она даже не уверена, что задаёт, он ответит: «нет, Рей, нет». Но он этого не делает. Кажется, что Бен приходит к какому-то решению, молча соглашается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её в губы, нежно и целомудренно, без толики агрессивности и бесконтрольности, что дарил ей на этом же самом месте перед началом течки. Поцелуй короткий и приятный, но он становится настойчивее, когда Рей встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы ответить на него, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и мурлыча от блаженства. 

Хотя бы это у неё есть, и радость оттого, что она наконец-то снова с ним, перекрывает все горькие мысли. 

Сегодняшним вечером. 

На этот раз всё по-другому. Поцелуй длится дольше, чем когда-либо. Кажется, прошло слишком много времени, прежде чем Бен раздевает её. Он перестаёт следить за своими движениями, разглядывая её обнажённое тело, словно никогда раньше не видел его. Даже когда они голыми лежат в постели, он будто не может себя отпустить, сполна насладиться, оттягивая удовольствие. Бен просто ласкает её, как бы Рей не пыталась побудить к большему. Из его члена течёт прямо на её руки, бёдра, между ног, и он всё ещё не внутри, не наполняет её, и Рей уже еле держится, балансируя на грани эмоций, не желая умолять. Но потом всё же сдаётся. 

_Пожалуйста._

Неторопливо. Толстый, огромный, восхитительный член входит основательно и неторопливо, выходит и входит снова. Бен слишком часто останавливается, чтобы полизать её соски, укусить за железы и просто посмотреть на неё. Рей практически сходит с ума, это точно, но он переплетается с ней пальцами, возвращая в реальность. А после выпускает в неё узел, запирая его глубоко внутри, без жара и головокружения, как во время мучительной течки. 

_Как это может ничего не значить?_ Мысли Рей путаются от столь яркого удовольствия. _Это ведь самое важное. Это..._

Её накрывает оргазм, и оба падают в пропасть, прижимаясь друг к другу потной кожей, задыхаясь от поцелуев. Ни один из них не произносит ни единого слова. Даже Бен, который обычно рычит и стонет, время от времени тихо бормоча непристойности, просто наваливается на неё всем телом и молча кончает. 

А после они целуются, пока не спадает набухший узел. Поцелуи долгие и одурманивающие, и они были бы уместнее к прелюдии к сексу, в них есть какой-то надрыв, смесь отчаяния и поклонения, отчего по щекам Рей текут горячие, глупые слёзы. Бен сцеловывает их, и выражение его лица невозможно понять из-за слезящихся глаз Рей. А потом он чувствует, как внутри перестаёт быть так тесно, и, наконец, он может выскользнуть из неё, что и делает. В верхней части спины Рей болит и пульсирует брачная железа — эта паршивая чувствительность, что заставляет её бояться момента, когда он покинет её. 

_И что же останется? Что останется, когда ты уйдёшь?_

Из Рей словно вынули душу. У неё больше нет сил, чтобы двигаться, и ей остаётся только лежать на кровати, глядя в спину Бена, пока тот надевает джинсы и рубашку. Понимает ли он это, она не знает. И даже если так, кажется, его это не волнует. Одевшись, он возвращается, чтобы сесть рядом с Рей, опираясь ладонями по обе стороны от её головы, глядя ей в глаза. 

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе поесть? 

_Это было бы прекрасно, Альфа._

— Нет, спасибо. 

Он пристально смотрит на неё. 

— Может тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё? Одеяло? 

_Просто останься. С тобой так тепло._

— Нет. Я скоро пойду приму душ. 

— Я отнесу тебя. 

— Нет… Спасибо. Я сделаю это позже. 

Он колеблется, словно не желая указывать ей, что делать. 

— Не нужно. Просто отдохни. 

Она лениво поднимает руку, чтобы провести пальцами по его лицу, любуясь остротой скул, красивыми миндалевидными глазами, полнотой губ. Несколько месяцев назад, когда Рей только переехала сюда, одна из медсестёр, на которую он наорал из-за инфильтрации капельницы или что-то в этом роде, — обозвала его стрёмным чуваком, глядя ему в спину. «Страшный, как смертный грех», — сказала она. Но тогда Рей даже не понимала, о чём та говорит. 

_Посмотри на него. Просто посмотри на него._

— Вернёшься в больницу? 

Бен качает головой. 

— Завтра утром. 

Это абсолютно не её дело, но Рей чувствует себя неимоверно вялой и расслабленной, и напрягать лобную долю своего мозга, чтобы фильтровать даже столь безобидный вопрос, выходит за рамки её возможностей. 

— Куда же ты поедешь?   
  
— Домой.   
  
— М-м. Поспать? 

— Возможно. 

— И поесть? 

— Я не голоден. — Он слишком мало ест, имея столь огромное тело. 

Но он крадёт её пончики.   
  
— Ты сразу ляжешь спать?   
  
Он пожимает плечами и не отстраняется. Теперь рука Рей лежит на его щеке, обхватив её ладонью. Она проводит большим пальцем по его нижней губе, и, поразительно, но он позволяет ей это делать. 

— Не исключено, что я немного почитаю. 

— Что-нибудь по работе?   
  
Он качает головой и… что это? Бен только что поцеловал кончик её пальца? Нет. 

Невозможно.   
  
— «Сильмариллион»?   
  
Уголок его рта дёргается. Он пахнет, как всё самое лучшее, что любила за всю свою жизнь Рей. Она могла бы умереть прямо сейчас абсолютно счастливой. 

— Я почти прочёл «Две крепости». 

— О-о-о! Хорошо. 

— Самое нелюбимое во всей трилогии. 

— Серьёзно? 

— Можешь прочитать моё мнение по этому поводу в отчёте на двадцать три страницы, напечатанных в один интервал, который я сдал своему преподу в седьмом классе. 

Рей не может удержаться от смеха.   
  
— Бен, я думаю, у тебя могут быть проблемы.   
  
Он… да, он улыбается. Робко, с нотками горькой радости, но улыбается. 

— Да ладно? 

Рей снова смеётся, и, откуда ни возьмись, ей в голову приходит сумасшедшая, глупая, идиотская, фантастически дурацкая идея. Хотя не совсем «откуда ни возьмись». Видимо, она зародилась именно в той части мозга, которая ещё недавно заставила её схватить его за рукав и потащить в постель.   
_  
Не делай этого. Не делай этого. Это глупо. Бен скажет «нет», и ты пожалеешь об этом. И что ещё хуже — он будет знать._

Но её лобная доля сейчас в отключке, и по какой-то причине, в этот самый момент, когда Бен так близок, когда делает всё, что сделал бы её Альфа, Рей уже не чувствует себя такой одинокой. Она по-настоящему хочет этого. Слишком сильно.   
  
— Слушай, а ты знаешь про благотворительную акцию в нашей больнице? В следующем месяце. 

Он морщится, на что Рей усмехается.   
  
— Это так плохо? 

— Это очень… — Его зрачки движутся, как будто он ищет нужное слово, а затем останавливается на: — Перформативно. Пустая трата времени. 

— М-м. — Рей играется с его щетиной, которая приятно царапает кончики пальцев. Интересно, как бы он выглядел, если отрастил бороду? Уж вряд ли красивее, чем сейчас. Это невозможно. — Обычно так и бывает. 

  
— Всё это ужасно хрено… 

Рей улыбается, прижимая пальцы к его губам, чтобы заставить замолчать. Он позволяет ей это сделать, хоть большую часть времени он словно дикое животное, но сейчас кажется… ручным. 

— Ты идёшь? 

— А у меня есть выбор? К сожалению, в этот день я не дежурю. 

— Оу. 

Вот он, подходящий момент.   
  
Идеальный, чтобы спросить.   
_  
Хочешь, пойдём вместе?_   
  
Возможно, она сумеет сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы он прозвучал для него приемлемо. Допустимо.   
_  
Холдо сказала, что всячески приветствуется, если каждый придёт со своей половинкой. Сделаем вид, что в нашей жизни гармонично сочетается и работа, и личная жизнь, или ещё что-нибудь столь же нереальное. Мы могли немного там побыть, я бы налопалась всяких закусок, а ты откусил бы половину оливки, отпуская колкие замечания по поводу правления больницы или ошеломляющей траты денег и времени на это мероприятие, а я бы сделала вид, что всё это правда и совершенно несмешно. Потом мы бы вернулись домой и сорок пять минут спорили о том, должна ли адаптация HBO «Песни льда и пламени» более тщательно опираться на содержание книг. Ну а после, мы бы занялись тем, что у нас лучше всего получается, то есть еблей, хотя сегодняшним вечером, всего несколько минут назад, это было нечто совсем иным._

_Что-то похожее на…_   
  
— А ты? 

— Что? — непонимающе спрашивает Рей.   
— Ты идёшь? 

Или так. 

_Возможно, если я попрошу тебя, ты откажешься. Или придёшь в ужас от одной только мысли об этом, на секунду, всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем сможешь это скрыть. Ведь в основном ты ведёшь себя как мудак, но я начинаю подозревать, что на самом деле, ты просто таковым прикидываешься. Я увижу это по твоим глазам, и моё сердце разобьётся на миллион кусочков. И я бы вспомнила сегодняшний вечер, когда ты сказал, что мысль о том, что тебя могут принять за мою пару, слишком ужасна, и все те моменты, когда на следующее утро ты еле выдерживал мою компанию, да и просто тот факт, что ты никогда не выражал ко мне особого интереса, не считая секса._

Рей снова опускает руку на кровать.   
  
— Мы ведь должны, верно? 

Бен кивает.   
  
— Должны. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, в тишине, которая кажется слишком густой и тяжёлой, но, скорее всего, это не так. Затем Бен выпрямляется и встаёт, похожий на великана в её крошечной спальне. И в этот же момент Рей чувствует себя потерянной, лишившись его запаха и тепла. 

Бен прочищает горло.   
  
— Тогда увидимся там? Наверное. — Он поджимает губы, напрягая челюсть.   
А ведь секунду назад Рей прикасалась к этим губам. Секунду назад она была в его объятиях. 

— Наверное.   
  
Бен задерживает на Рей долгий взгляд и, коротко кивнув, уходит не попрощавшись.


	9. Chapter 9

Вторую течку Рей распознаёт мгновенно. 

На дворе начало лета, конец не по сезону холодной недели, а она просыпается вся в поту; волосы прилипли ко лбу, во рту донельзя пересохло. Рей понимает, что ей, кровь из носу, надо позвонить своему куратору, согласовать изменения в графике, а ещё связаться с По («Так-так-так. Решила действовать по методу: «хочу ебаться — беру отгул», а? — Заткнись, По».) 

Затем, убедившись, что всё улажено, она звонит Бену. 

Сложившаяся ситуация совершенно не радует. 

Что греха таить — она костью стоит поперёк горла, и как бы там ни было, для Бена это ровным счётом ничего не значит, да и избегать его нет смысла. Если течка — единственное, на что Рей приходится рассчитывать, чтобы несколько дней провести в компании Бена в пределах приемлемых для него рамок, — ну или хотя бы терпимых, — что ж… 

Рей, конечно, гордая, но всё же не настолько. 

Когда она звонит Бену в первый раз, он не берёт трубку, и в течение часа тоже. 

И в течение двух часов. 

И пяти. И даже десяти. И вот тогда Рей начинает по-настоящему паниковать, пусть даже течка пока не началась в полную силу. Но проблема в том, что теперь всё будет очень хреново, и стоит лишь подумать о том, что пережить течку придётся в одиночку, или ещё хуже — с другим Альфой, который ей даже не нравится, с Альфой, с которым она никогда не была, с Альфой — не Беном… 

Нет. 

Нет, и всё. 

Сама мысль об этом заставляет чувствовать себя так, словно её вот-вот вывернет несъеденной едой. 

Когда после первого звонка проходит двенадцать часов, Рей проглатывает остатки гордости — которой и так кот наплакал — и отправляется прямиком к Бену. Раньше, когда они… в общем, раньше она довольно часто приезжала к нему домой, поэтому знает, что он редко заморачивается на том, чтобы ставить машину в гараж. Так что, когда Рей обнаруживает подъездную дорожку пустой, она понимает, что нужно немедленно разворачиваться и ехать в больницу. 

Не исключено, что он на операции. Или вообще где-нибудь посеял телефон. Да можно найти миллион причин, из-за которых Бен не отвечает на звонки, миллион объяснений, которые не связаны с его активными попытками избегать Рей. Он сказал, что поможет ей, и… кажется, в прошлый раз ему понравился секс. По крайней мере, чуточку уж точно. Наверное. 

Рей больше ни в чём не уверена и старается не думать об этом слишком много. 

Неудивительно, что процент Альф среди хирургов примерно на четыреста процентов выше, чем среди населения в целом. Вроде бы запах течки пока не ощущается так остро, но всё равно Рей старается как можно быстрее добраться до комнаты отдыха хирургов, надеясь, что её не заметят. Время довольно позднее, чтобы кого-либо встретить, кроме двух медсестёр-Бет, которые подозрительно косятся на Рей, пока та соображает, что её бейджик висит шиворот-навыворот. Когда она поправляет его так, чтобы было видно слово «ДОКТОР» заглавными буквами, они едва улыбаются ей и снова принимаются болтать о ком-то по имени Маз, которая, по слухам, зарабатывает кучу денег, продавая домашнее мыло на «Etsy». 

В комнате отдыха Рей находит всего лишь одного человека. И это хорошо. 

Однако им оказывается Хакс, что весьма и весьма плохо. 

Хакс, как и Рей, британец, и это должно было их сблизить, но ничего подобного не произошло, по той простой причине, что Хакс — это Хакс. Когда Рей впервые услышала, как он рассказывает о примере из практики на общем собрании, ей было необходимо позарез убедиться, что её акцент звучит… по-другому. 

_— Я ведь говорю не так, как он, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи, что не так, — шепчет Рей в ужасе._

_— Ну… — По прыснул и откусил яблоко._

_— Ой, да иди ты._

_Финч хлопает Рей по спине._

_— Не парься, Рей. Зуб даю, не так, будто тебе силком гардину для штор засунули в задни…_

_— Тс-с! — Фазма поворачивается, одним лишь взглядом испепеляя их на месте, и Финч тихо извиняется._

Так что, да. Хакс — не тот человек, которого Рей надеялась найти, тем более остаться наедине и разговаривать с ним, но ей во что бы то ни стало нужно задать ему один-единственный вопрос. Потом она сможет свалить отсюда и следующие три месяца не общаться с ним вовсе. 

— Доктор Хакс? 

Он отрывает взгляд от телефона, жуя нечто, похожее на… морковный торт? Отстой. 

— Да? 

— Я ищу Б… доктора Соло. Он здесь? 

Преувеличенно неторопливо, Хакс вытирает рот салфеткой, а затем встаёт, чтобы выбросить её в мусорное ведро. Он преспокойно стряхивает с рук крошки и так же спокойно поворачивается к Рей. 

— Доктор Джонсон. 

Ну да, да. Это её имя. 

— Ага. Я. Так что насчёт доктора Соло? Вы не подскажите, где я могу его найти? 

Ох уж этот рот Хакса! Рей не может понять, улыбается он или кривится в презрительной усмешке. Выглядит странно. 

— А зачем он вам? 

— Я просто… — На мгновение Рей застигнута врасплох. _Да не твоё собачье дело!_ — Так он здесь? 

Хакс ничего не говорит, а просто продолжает изучать Рей своими маленькими злобными глазками до тех пор, пока она не начинает чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Рей собирается сказать, что с его стороны было бы любезно сообщить ей о медсестре или о ком-то ещё, кто мог помочь найти Бена, как вдруг… 

— От вас воняет. 

Он произносит это и пристально смотрит на неё, вздёрнув верхнюю губу. Его лицо искрится отвращением от её присутствия в этой комнате, в этой больнице. _Во Вселенной._ Его тон настолько небрежно оскорбителен, что Рей инстинктивно делает шаг назад, впервые осознав, что… _чёрт возьми._

Хакс тоже Альфа. 

_Фу!_

— Где Бен? Я пыталась связаться с ним. 

Хакс даже не шевелится, источая вызывающую хладнокровность. 

— Правда? 

Рей старается не показывать своё раздражение. 

— Было бы чудесно, если вы поможете мне найти его. 

От взгляда Хакса у неё мурашки по коже. 

— Удивительно, вы просите меня о помощи? 

Рей чуть ли не отскакивает. 

— Мне… мне правда нужно с ним поговорить. Это срочно, поэтому… 

— Готов поспорить, так и есть. — Хакс втягивает носом воздух, и гримаса отвращения становится ещё ярче. 

_Спокойно. Сохраняй спокойствие._

— У вас есть телефон для экстренной связи или, может, вы мне скажите… 

— Доктор Джонсон, у вас нет его мобильного? 

— Есть, но… 

— А номер его пейджера? 

— Да, но… 

— И он нигде не отвечает? 

Ну что за несправедливая хрень! И всё же… 

Рей разжимает челюсти, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Нет. 

— Тогда ума не приложу, чем могу помочь, доктор Джонсон. Вы в курсе, как его найти. И если вы не смогли этого сделать, вполне возможно, он просто не хочет вас видеть. 

Рей начинает чувствовать разрастающуюся тяжесть. 

Потому что… 

Всё возможно. Почему нет? Бен неоднократно говорил, что поможет ей с течками. А это значит, что… Хотя не исключено, что так было раньше. До того, как он потерял к ней интерес — до первой течки, которая, наверное, не доставила ему столько же удовольствия, как Рей; до того, как он понял, что всё чёртово отделение рентгенологии уверено, что они спарились и теперь ожидают тройню, или что-то в этом роде. 

Если подумать, всё это произошло уже после обещания Бена. 

И всё же. Бен не мог. Он не мог просто взять и оставить её одну с… 

Голос Рей начинает дрожать, когда она произносит: 

— Он не знает, что у меня… 

Ей и не нужно продолжать. Хакс и так понимает. И Рей это понимает. Просто чудесно, что все всё понимают. 

— Не знает? — спрашивает Хакс, склонив голову. 

_Он не может этого знать. Никак не может знать, что у меня…_

Да кого она обманывает? Бен знает, когда закончилась предыдущая течка с точностью до минуты, и теперешняя появляется как по часам, хотя раньше у неё не было течек. Бен не отвечает на звонки уже несколько часов, даже не шлёт смски, вроде: «Я перезвоню, как только смогу», и… 

До Рей доходит, что сказанное Хаксом вполне может быть правдой. Это больно и страшно, и сейчас этот садюга явно получает удовольствие, но всё… 

_Правда._

Рей глотает слёзы. 

— Спасибо. Мне… нужно идти. 

Рей понятия не имеет, собирался ли Хакс что-либо ответить. Она как в тумане выходит из больницы, пытаясь заставить свой мозг не думать о произошедшем. 

Спустя двенадцать часов течка начинается по полной.

Рей встречает Бена, когда возвращается к работе меньше чем через три дня. 

Если махнуть рукой на тревогу, вызванную исчезновением Бена, как только тело Рей перестало фонтанировать феромонами, последствия первой течки были совершенно безболезненными: лёгкое обезвоживание и потеря парочки фунтов. Но в целом Рей смогла вернуться к работе на следующий же день и продолжить с того места, где и остановилась. 

Но на этот раз… всё по-другому. 

На этот раз Рей чувствует, будто у неё в голове сидит маленький злобный человечек, который то кричит до сорванных связок, то барабанит по каждой косточке черепной коробки. На этот раз у Рей проблемы с контролем смазки, и все мышцы разом болят, не говоря уже о том, что она едва в состоянии держать глаза открытыми. Взять пару дней отгула было бы просто сказочно, но, несмотря на всю их осведомлённость, больница не в восторге от отпуска по поводу течки. Подумаешь, горе какое! Только самым настоящим идиоткам, которые проходят через течку в одиночку, нужны отгулы. 

И одна из таких идиоток, конечно же, Рей. 

Походу, научные статьи не врали: пережить течку без Альфы вполне реально. Не помрёшь. Да и последствий для Омеги особо никаких. 

Но факт остаётся фактом: всё это слишком тяжко. Мучительно. Рей чувствует себя хуже некуда. Впервые в жизни. 

По — благослови Господь этого человека — помогает ей выжить. По какой-то причине, о чём Рей даже не собирается заморачиваться, он в курсе, что последние несколько дней она провела в одиночестве, хотя ни о чём её и не спрашивал. И сейчас делает всё возможное, чтобы ей не доставались сложные пациенты, берёт себе её смены, а ещё проверяет записи Рей, чтобы убедиться, что она не напортачила. «Судебные иски о врачебной халатности — тот ещё геморрой. Если дело дойдёт до суда, тебе придётся напялить галстук. Уволь». 

Когда Рей встречает Бена… на неё вдруг наваливается усталость. 

Дикая усталость. 

Время довольно позднее, а он стоит у входа в комнату для отдыха врачей и говорит своим самым холодным, словно хирургическая сталь, голосом: 

— Мне нужна консультация. Срочно. 

Рей поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются. Она тут же отворачивается, возвращаясь к результатам лабораторных анализов, в которых она пыталась разобраться. Потому что нет, она просто не готова. 

И, скорее всего, не будет готова никогда. 

По кладёт рядом с Рей откушенное яблоко и встаёт. 

— Не вопрос. Что там у тебя? 

— Лёгкие. 

— Великолепно. Обожаю лёгкие. 

Хотя, на самом деле, нет. По обожает почки. Нефрология — вот его страсть. Рей здесь спец по лёгким. По крайней мере, в этой комнате. 

— Да неужели. — Голос Бена сквозит раздражением, и он не слишком-то утруждает себя полноценным разговором. Рей заставляет себя не поднимать глаз, продолжая просматривать карту своего пациента. Делает глубокий вдох. 

— Ага, — улыбается По. — Все эти капилляры, альвеолярные мешочки. М-м-м, лёгкие! 

Наступает молчание, и Рей слегка — а потом уже даже и не слегка — опасается, что Бен заедет По кулаком. Но после, следует на удивление сдержанное: 

— Со мной пойдёт Рей. Благодарю. 

Рей слышит звук поступи. Видимо, Бен идёт к ней… 

Вдруг шаги затихают. 

— Рей не может. 

— Почему? 

— Ей нехорошо. 

Она должна поднять взгляд. По и Бен говорят о ней так, словно её нет в комнате, но она просто не может взять и притвориться, что ничего не слышит. Что её здесь нет. Поэтому она всё же поднимает глаза и видит, что По стоит перед Беном, а тот смотрит на Рей сверху вниз. Что совершенно неудивительно. Выражение его лица, как обычно, понять весьма трудно. 

Хотя напряжение прослеживается. Как будто он пытается просверлить глазами в ней дырку. 

— Что случилось? 

Вопрос явно адресован Рей. Она открывает рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь неопределённое. Типа, у неё грипп, простуда, расстройство желудка. _Бен, у меня сифилис. Иди-ка сдай анализ._

Но, естественно, хренов По оказывается быстрее. 

— У неё недавно была течка, и чувствует она себя дерьмово. Я разбираюсь в лёгочных заболеваниях, так что могу помочь… 

Всё происходит слишком быстро, чтобы плохо соображающий мозг Рей мог хоть как-то адекватно реагировать. 

Бен как с цепи срывается. Он отталкивает По и в два шага оказывается рядом с Рей, наклоняется к ней, глубоко втягивая воздух. _Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!_ Рей обязана попытаться уйти, но она не может, или не хочет — _просто не в состоянии это сделать, ведь он здесь, рядом_ — поэтому она безвольно сидит, позволяя ему втягивать в себя её аромат, словно Бен разбирает его на молекулы, изучает, анализирует, пропускает через себя, в поисках Бог знает чего… 

— Чувак… отстань от Рей! Что ты… 

Бен усиленно что-то ищет — его ноздри раздуваются, а затем… 

Он придвигается к ней ещё теснее, и на мгновение она чувствует его гнев, его эмоции, и это пугает. 

— У тебя была течка, — шепчет он, чтобы По не услышал. Зато Рей прекрасно слышит. 

Это совершенно бессмысленно, но Рей чувствует не поддающееся логике желание извиниться перед Беном. _Прости меня, Альфа. Прости._ Ну что за глупая, инстинктивная реакция Омеги на ярость Альфы! Абсолютно безрассудная и нелепая — ведь ей совершенно не за что извиняться, особенно перед Беном Соло. 

Рей пережила течку, и она страдала. Ну так давайте, подавайте на неё в суд! 

Бен… на долю секунды Рей просто понятия не имеет, что он собирается сделать. 

Но нет… он отстраняется и выпрямляется, возвышаясь над ней; его челюсти по сумасшедшему сжимаются, когда он отодвигается от Рей и бросает папку, которую держал, на стол. Она приземляется рядом с ней с глухим звуком, заставляя её подпрыгнуть на стуле. 

Когда Рей снова смотрит на него, его взгляд не выражает ровным счётом ничего. 

— Мне нужно знать, безопасно ли оперировать. Пришли карту со своими комментариями, когда закончишь. 

Рей не позволяет себе даже вздохнуть, пока Бен не выходит из комнаты. 

— Что за хуета щас была? 

По… ах да. Он ещё здесь. 

— Я… — Рей качает головой, пытаясь проглотить комок в горле. — Без понятия. 

— Ебучие Альфы… Агрессивные пиздец. 

— Ты ведь тоже Альфа, — подмечает Рей, стараясь унять дрожь от произошедшего. 

По садится рядом, берёт яблоко и, не откусывая, вертит его в руке. 

— Тогда ебучий Соло. 

Не в бровь, а в глаз! 

По начинает хмуриться; он, прищурившись, смотрит на Рей, словно пытаясь разгадать головоломку, или ещё что-то, столь же запутанное. 

— Рей. 

Она отводит взгляд, кивая в сторону папки, которую бросил Бен. 

— Мне правда нужно изучить карту. Уже как минут пять назад. 

Но она не берёт её. 

— Рей. Почему Соло не помогал тебе с течкой? 

Боже. _Боже!_ Она очень не хочет это обсуждать. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. 

Рей просто возводит к потолку глаза и слегка усмехается. 

— _Альфа,_ что это ещё за ужас? Что за снисходительный тон? _Не помогал мне с течкой_ — как будто я… 

— Ну да, да, знаю. — По размахивает яблоком, как бы говоря: забей. — Но почему? 

Рей прикусывает щёку, дабы не закричать. Или не зарыдать. Хоть от чего-нибудь воздержаться. 

— Он был занят. 

— Ха! Гонишь, что ли? Чёрта с два Альфа будет занят, если рядом течная Омега. 

_Спасибо, По. Втыкай нож ещё глубже._

Рей делает глубокий вдох. 

— Он не захотел. А ещё он мудак. 

Мгновение По не говорит ни слова, пристально глядя на Рей. А потом произносит: 

— Ну, что ж. В любом случае, что-то из этого да верно. 

Неважно. Голова Рей уже раскалывается. Последние десять минут. 

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом говорить? 

По по-прежнему смотрит на неё, как будто изучает под микроскопом, словно она какой-то интереснейший подоцит. У Рей возникает странная, спонтанная мысль, что он отчего-то выглядит привлекательным, когда его лицо такое строгое и сосредоточенное. Она хотела было разрядить обстановку, как-нибудь пошутив, типа: «Дэмерон, тебе так идёт быть серьёзным. Практикуй это почаще». Но глупые слова застревают в её глупом, сдавленном горле. 

— Рей. — По наклоняет голову. Его голос звучит очень мягко. — Рей, почему ты плачешь? 

_Я не плачу. Тебе…_

Рей поднимает руку, касаясь своей щеки, и чувствует влагу под кончиками пальцев.

Рей не столько сами слова поражают, сколько то, что они исходят от — как правило — невозмутимой Роуз. 

— Я шкуру спущу с его задницы! 

Рей останавливается на пороге кабинета медсестёр и будто слышит хор всех кругов Ада; в воздух летит: «Ну что за скотина?», а Рей гадает, стоит ли дальше здесь находиться. Дело не в том, что она боится сестринского персонала, просто… 

Да, она всё же боится. Как и любой здравомыслящий человек. 

— Эм, привет. 

Роуз смотрит на Рей и подходит ближе. 

— А, доктор Джонсон. Вам что-то нужно? 

— Да вот… Выписка мистера Хеккерса прошла благополучно? Он всё-таки человек… своеобразный. 

Роуз улыбается в ответ. 

— Всё прошло, как всегда, гладко. Спасибо за заботу. 

Рей кивает и немного колеблется, прежде чем спросить: 

— У вас всё в порядке? Я случайно услышала, что… здесь планируется с кого-то спустить шкуру. 

Роуз качает головой и с пренебрежением машет рукой. 

— Да сегодня утром помогала с хирургическим обходом. 

— Оу. — Рей кивает, делая вид, что понимает о чём речь. 

— Доктор Соло возглавлял обход. 

Сердце Рей замирает, услышав его имя. 

— А… понятно. 

В последнее время работать с Беном не ахти. Впрочем, как и всегда. Но теперь его обычная раздражительность переходит все границы, отчего большинство сотрудников ходит чуть ли не по струнке. 

Только вот не Рей. Он ведь бегает от неё, как от чумы. 

— Весьма прискорбно. 

Роуз пожимает плечами. 

— Да делов-то! Мы уже привыкли. Всё равно он скоро уходит, так что есть свет в конце тоннеля. 

Сначала Рей думает, что неправильно расслышала. Она мысленно прокручивает фразу один раз, второй… Всё верно. Роуз именно это и сказала. 

_Уходит. Скоро._

Ей нужно немного времени, чтобы осознать сказанное, и когда это происходит — пол под ногами Рей словно ходуном ходит, а потом, как по щелчку, всё успокаивается, оставляя после себя чувство тошноты. Остальное же сохраняется неизменным. Роуз по-прежнему стоит перед Рей и смотрит на неё доброжелательным, беззаботным взглядом. 

— Правда? — Рей удивлена, как спокойно звучит её голос. Совершенно обыкновенно. 

— М-м? 

— Он уходит? 

— А, ну да. Походу, условия больницы недостаточно дня него соблазнительны. Доктор Сноук рвёт и мечет. Он столько времени потратил на то, чтобы посадить его в кресло главы хирургического отделения. Ходит такой слушок. 

У Рей голова идёт кругом. Слишком большой поток информации от Роуз. 

— Условия? 

— Ага, ну он… Ой, вы, наверное, не в курсе? 

— Нет. 

— Он получил предложение от Госпиталя Джона Хопкинса. Это там, где он в своё время учился в медшколе. 

_Нет, там он проходил резидентуру,_ — мысленно поправляет её Рей. Но ничего не говорит, потому что дело совсем не в этом. Дело в… 

— Значит он собирается принять предложение? — Почему голос Рей звучит так безжизненно? 

Роуз пожимает плечами. 

— Наверное. 

— Когда? Когда он уходит? 

— Без понятия. Ой, да ещё нескоро, видимо. Стопудово там заморочек немерено. 

Рей кивает, чувствуя себя так, словно ей ведро ледяной воды вылили на голову. Без всякого предупреждения. 

Собственно, а что здесь такого? Её это вообще не касается. На что ей надеяться? То, как он вёл себя до её последней течки, и ещё эта сцена после… в любом случае он никогда не станет о ней заботиться. Рей много раз пыталась перестать лгать самой себе. Самое время сделать это снова. Да и какая вообще разница, где будет Бен — здесь или в Балтиморе. По сути, если он уедет, это даже к лучшему. Рей, наконец, больше не будет чувствовать его ужасный, чудовищный запах, не будет испытывать на себе его взгляд, не столкнётся с его плечом в коридоре, и… 

Бен уходит. 

Бен уедет туда, где она не сможет… 

Бен… 

— Эй, а разве вы не встречались или что-то типа того? 

_О боже._

Рей едва в состоянии ответить. 

— Или что-то типа того. 

— Верно. Ничего ведь серьёзного, да? 

Рей слабо качает головой. 

— Точно же. Вы всегда пахли, как он. — Роуз ещё ближе наклоняется к Рей. — И до сих пор. Хотя я могу ошибаться. Я ж Бета и всё такое. Не особо шарю в запахах. 

Она мило улыбается, и всё, на что Рей способна — вымученная улыбка в ответ. 

— Короче, скучать по нему я по-любому не буду. Или… Ну ладно… по его блестящим операциям буду. В своём деле он хорош. И надо отдать ему должное, он один из немногих докторов, которого можно с лёгкостью подвязать в травму. — Роуз на мгновение замолкает, как будто впервые что-то обдумывая. — Ладно уж, немножко поскучаю, но я рада, что теперь на меня не будут орать, что я слишком громко дышу, или что забыла что-нибудь отметить в карте, или ещё какую-то трагедию совершила. — Роуз внимательно смотрит на Рей. — Вы, наверное, счастливы, нет? Ну, он же всегда такой жёсткий с вами, врачами. 

Рей машинально кивает, даже не осознавая, что делает. 

— Конечно. Увидимся позже, ладно? 

Рей выходит из кабинета, не вслушиваясь в ответ Роуз.


	10. Chapter 10

Рей совершает три… нет, четыре… нет, три попытки, но в итоге всё же удаётся не только открыть сумочку, но и достать телефон. Её распирает от гордости при мысли о своих достижениях и великолепной мелкой моторике, хотя есть парочка нерешённых весомых проблем. 

Во-первых, она никак не может вспомнить, зачем ей понадобился телефон. 

Что ж, ладно. 

А во-вторых, Джессика, периодически хихикая, о чём-то рассказывает Рей, говорит, что это было бы просто восхитительно — понять бы ещё о чём она. 

Но Рей не понимает. 

— Что… Джесс, ты про что? 

— В смысле про что? 

— Ну, про что ты говорила? 

— Я уж и не помню… Ах да. Типа, давай снова по бокальчику. Как думаешь, может, нам всё-таки стоит выпить ещё? 

— А, ещё… ну да. Да, идея класс. 

Они какое-то время смеются по поводу этой классной, как выразилась Рей, идеи, ведь это действительно весело. Внутри Рей зарождается щемящее, не дающее покоя ощущение из-за того, что она — вроде как — должна чувствовать вину за своё поведение на благотворительном вечере, так как напилась в хламину. Но нажираясь за счёт своего работодателя, испытываешь какое-то бешеное удовлетворение, и спустя сорок пять минут и три коктейля Рей уже потеряла чувство собственного достоинства. 

Жизнь прекрасна. 

Обе смеются, а потом вместе отправляются в туалет и зависают там на неопределённое время, обсуждая все плюсы и минусы того, чтобы Джесс написала бывшему (хоть плюсов ровно ноль, она всё равно это делает). А после они снова начинают смеяться и возвращаются в скверик, где — как они решили — их личная скамейка. Но кто-то их опережает. 

Вернее, они на кого-то натыкаются. Парень, высокий, — такой же высокий, как… хотя нет, не такой же, — но довольно симпатичный, хотя Рей никогда его не встречала. Он пахнет Альфой, но не сказать, что приятно. Парень спрашивает её… о чём-то. 

Что он там… Ах, ну да. 

— Потанцевать. Хочешь потанцевать? 

У него глубокий голос, как у настоящего Альфача, и отчего-то это давит Рей на больную мозоль. Да, потанцевать было бы вполне неплохо, но только не с этим парнем, запах и голос которого просто не стыкуются с ощущениями Рей, так что, наверное… 

— Да. Да, она хочет. 

Рей не помнит, чтобы что-то говорила. Джесс только подталкивает её вперёд, а Альфа обхватывает за локоть и ведёт в сторону музыки. Ей не по себе оттого, что он обнимает её, покачиваясь в танце, и говорит в той самой снисходительной манере Альфы, что она очень красива (и это правда, но только потому, что Джесс потратила два часа на макияж). И что же такая очаровательная Омега здесь делает? О, как интересно! Рей работает в больнице? Должно быть, она самая прекрасная медсестричка во всём здании. 

Рей вздыхает, мечтая, чтобы ничего этого не было и всё прекратилось, но её мозг сейчас состоит из девяносто восьми процентов алкоголя… 

— Я забираю её. Не стоит ей танцевать. 

А, По. Кто же ещё? Он оттаскивает её от грубоватого Альфы. 

— Спасибо, — говорит ему Рей, радуясь, что снова сидит рядом с Джесс на их дружбанской скамейке. 

— Как вы вообще умудрились так ухрюкаться? Здесь же всё водой разбавлено. 

— Мы не ухрюкались. Мы просто навеселе, — отвечает Джесс и икает. 

А потом они снова начинают хихикать. 

Рей поднимает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на По, и не может удержаться от улыбки. По такой привлекательный, умный, такой невероятный друг! Рей не уверена, что может сдвинуться с места, но если могла, точно бы обняла его. И чтобы непременно он обнял её в ответ. Сегодня классный вечер, и Рей офигенно себя чувствует. По сравнению с её недавним, уже привычным состоянием усталости, печали и сожаления, о чём она не может или не хочет вспоминать, — просто небо и земля. 

Затем По что-то говорит, но не обращается к Рей. Он разговаривает с не менее суперским Финном, и Рей тоже его очень любит. 

— Нам нужно доставить эту парочку домой. Охренеть. Так вот что значит быть родителем? 

— Малыш, я без понятия. Это ты у нас жаждешь иметь семерых детей. 

— Ага. Но я, походу, уже передумал. Сходишь за ним? 

— За кем? 

— Финн, — с упрёком произносит По. — Ты знаешь, за кем. 

Рей вполне счастлива не участвовать в разговоре, ведь совершенно не улавливает смысла, да и вообще в голове крутится только одно: «Боже, благослови алкоголь». 

_Боже, благослови алкоголь. Боже, благослови алкоголь. Боже, благослови алкоголь._

Она повторяет это в своей голове ещё раз тридцать, как вдруг что-то происходит. Определённо происходит, но Рей не в состоянии отследить цепочку разворачивающихся событий, поэтому просто сдаётся и кладёт голову на плечо Джесс; слушает, как та бормочет самые непристойные заученные фразочки, вонзающиеся в самый мозг. Наверное, кто-то ещё подвалил к их дружбанской скамейке, принеся с собой безумно приятный запах. Кто-то произносит имя Рей снова и снова, немного взволнованно, интересуясь, почему она пахнет, как… «мудак». Да, именно это слово он использует. 

Какая разница. Рей вот-вот заснёт. 

Слышится ещё какой-то голос… По. _Рей очень-очень любит По. Она уже говорила об этом, правда? До невозможности любит. Ах, По просто человечище!_ Говорит так странно и брутально — «Что за дичь между вами творится?» — или ещё что-то не менее идиотское. Разговор затягивается, хотя Рей не обращает на это внимание, но он слишком уж утомительный и показушный, как раз в духе Альф. Но Рей всё это не сильно заботит, потому что человек, который решил здесь зависнуть, пахнет по-настоящему хорошо. Аромат просто восхитительный, сочный, пряный. И почему он так знаком Рей? 

О… Бен. 

Так пахнет от Бена… Рей должна была догадаться, ведь никто не может даже наполовину похвастаться столь потрясающим ароматом. Но не суть. Пока он здесь, можно им наслаждаться. До тех пор, пока она может вдохнуть его полной грудью и сохранить у себя до конца своих дней, Рей будет счастлива… 

Разговор накаляется, грозит перерасти в драку, но затем всё затихает, а Джесс по-прежнему продолжает что-то бормотать себе под нос. Рей окутывает что-то тёплое, большое и мощное, поднимает её, хотя она всегда терпеть не могла, когда её берут в охапку. Вся эта хрень с тасканием невесты, если тебе больше семи лет, выглядит просто нелепо. К тому же такой способ носить человека довольно сомнительный: чреват повреждением позвоночника или шеи, и прямо сейчас они лишь подтверждают стереотипы о беспомощных Омегах и всемогущих Альфах… 

Но это действительно приятно. 

— Приятно. Так приятно. 

— Ш-ш. Я отвезу тебя домой. 

Губы щекочут висок Рей, и запах становится сильнее. М-м-м… райское наслаждение. Только вот… 

— Нет… мне нужно ещё выпить. Я ведь Джесс обещала. 

— Тебе не нужно больше пить. И доктора Пава это тоже касается. 

— Я не могу уехать без неё… мы подруги. 

— Дэмерон и его пара проводят её домой. Им как раз по пути. 

Рей начинает зевать. 

— Хорошо. 

Хорошо. Всё действительно хорошо. Она запомнит запах Бена, а затем уснёт в мечтах о нём, или, что ещё лучше, в мечтах о том, что он не ненавидит её. Да, шикарный план. Идеально. Просто зашибись. 

Правда вот, Рей слона бы сейчас съела. 

Они что, уже в машине? Когда они… 

— Может, купим по дороге мороженое? 

Бен останавливается, нагнувшись для того, чтобы пристегнуть Рей ремнём безопасности, и смотрит на неё. 

— Что? 

— Мороженое. Купим? 

— Нет. 

М-м-м. Рей сбрасывает каблуки и поджимает ноги под себя, разворачиваясь так, чтобы лучше видеть Бена, когда тот заводит машину. 

В этом костюме он невероятно хорош собой. 

— Почему? 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

— Это потому что я не сказала «пожалуйста»? Раз так, то — пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… 

— Рей. 

— Фисташковое. И шоколадное. Моё любимое. Если тебе вдруг интересно. 

Кажется, уголок его рта дёргается вверх, а может быть, она просто пьяна. Возможно, и то и другое. 

— Неинтересно. 

— Что ж. Теперь ты знаешь, что мне покупать. 

— Мы не будем покупать мороженое. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что я везу тебя домой. 

— Значит… короче говоря, мы не будем покупать мороженое, потому что не будем покупать мороженое. 

— Короче говоря, да. 

— Такая… ре-ре-рекур… 

— Рекурсия. 

— Ага. — Рей откидываются на подголовник, и её улыбка становится ещё шире. — Очень рекурсивно для тебя. 

Она так счастлива, что он забрал её! 

Тёплая рука касается её, и — о боже! — этого не может быть, просто невозможно, Рей, наверное, уже всё позабыла, но, ей кажется, что она впервые в жизни держит кого-то за руку. 

Это так мило! Пережить этот опыт заново. Может быть, Бен захочет… 

— Рей, скоро уже будешь дома. Просто закрой глаза, окей? 

Рей следует его совету и засыпает, чувствуя себя удовлетворённой впервые за последние несколько недель.

Она просыпается с ужасной головной болью и чешущимся носом, не имея ни малейшего понятия, где находится. 

Это длится около двух секунд. 

Затем воспоминания постепенно дают о себе знать: Джесс, коктейли, маленькое чёрное платье, которое она откопала в шкафу. Хотелось заставить себя хорошо провести время, быть юной, ни о чём не думать, даже если повода для веселья нет… 

_Бен._

Рей распахивает глаза и видит взгляд зеленоглазой кошки, которая устроилась у неё на груди, как у себя дома. 

— Райан. — Выходит как-то слабо и глухо. 

Райан не шевелится и только едва мурлыкает. 

— Давненько не виделись, но мне бы глотнуть воздуха. 

Голос Рей звучит как шёпот, но для собственных ушей настолько оглушительно, что она чуть ли не вздрагивает от ощущений. Райан должна понять и сжалиться над ней; на мгновение кошка давит на горло Рей, а затем надменно поворачивается и направляется к своему излюбленному месту на подоконнике. 

Рей глубоко вздыхает и садится на кровати. 

— Спасибо, дружище. 

Судя по проникающему свету, сейчас около полудня. Рей бывала в этой комнате много раз, правда, не в последнее время. Но глобальных изменений со времён последнего визита не произошло. Здесь по-прежнему лёгкий беспорядок, хоть Рей изначально и представляла комнату Бена немного иначе. Спортивный костюм, висящий на стуле у столика, пара разбросанных игрушек Райан, стопки книг, загромождающие чуть ли не половину доступного горизонтального пространства. К той половине кровати, на которой Рей не спала, едва ли притронулись. По собственным наблюдениям Рей знает, что Бен не из тех людей, кто заправляет постель, но — она делает вдох — запах точно не такой, как если бы тут кто-то недавно спал. Не говоря уже о чём-то большем. 

Однако, если подумать, Рей пахнет просто ужасно. Отвратительное сочетание алкоголя и хоть и слегка, но всё же уловимого пота. Как у того стрёмного Альфы, чьё лицо она едва помнит — а, танцы! Они же танцевали. Фу! Просто кошмар. Этот запах не имеет ничего с общего с… 

Бена нигде нет. Ни когда она откидывает одеяло и видит, что на ней всё ещё её платье — в нём невероятно удобно спать, впрочем, оно скорее похоже на свободный длинный топ, — ни когда бредёт в ванную, смыть с лица макияж и прополоскать рот. Запах никуда не девается, и прежде чем спуститься вниз, Рей просто обязана сказать себе, что всё хорошо. 

Всё хорошо. 

Ясное дело, если бы от неё так не воняло, они с Беном кое-чем занимались, но Рей поклялась себе — больше этому не бывать, а это значит, что всё… хорошо. 

Всё поправимо, несомненно. 

Она находит его на кухне. Бен сидит на стуле и что-то печатает на ноутбуке, держа в правой руке кружку с надписью «Вам прописан кофе». Он выглядит внушительно. Респектабельно. Как всегда, невероятно хорош собой. В своём измятом платье, с гнездом на голове и с летящей к чертям жизнью, Рей чувствует себя просто конченой. 

— Привет. 

Он перестаёт печатать и переводит взгляд с экрана сначала на Рей, а потом сразу же на какую-то точку поверх её головы. 

— Привет. — Удар сердца. — Хочешь кофе? 

При одной только мысли об этом у Рей сводит желудок. 

— Нет, спасибо. 

Бен кивает. 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да, я… — Она разглаживает платье, и даже если изломы на нём невозможно расправить, она хотя бы может что-то сделать со своими руками. Со своим телом. — Я вообще не помню, что произошло после… четвёртого коктейля, наверное? 

Боже. Какое унижение! Она ведь уже не ребёнок. Когда Рей была подростком, она знала: надо держаться подальше от подобных выходок. 

— Сложно сказать, но судя по твоему состоянию, когда я нашёл тебя, думаю, ты выпила больше четырёх. — В его голосе нет и намёка на осуждение, что Рей не удивляет, но, одновременно, всё-таки поражает. Ведь это Бен. Он каким-то волшебным образом превращается из невыносимого придурка в реально классного парня, и наоборот. С молниеносной скоростью. — Я сказал Дэмерону, что отвезу тебя домой. 

— Оу. Спасибо. — Рей сознательно старается не зацикливаться на том, что она могла сделать или сказать прошлым вечером. Надо надеяться, что ничего. Что алкоголь не позволил ей произнести что-то связное. — Почему, эм… Почему ты не отвёз меня домой? 

— Я пытался. Даже отвёз тебя. Но не смог найти ключи в сумочке без твоей помощи, так что… 

— Оу. Вот дерьмо! — Рей чувствует, как горят щёки. — Наверное, они у Джесс. Но… у моей соседки снизу есть запасные, и она наверняка дома. Можешь… 

— Я отвезу тебя. 

Рей закусывает губу, и ей приходит в голову, как сильно Бен, должно быть, хочет избавиться от неё. Субботнее утро. У него наверняка миллион дел и нет времени нянчиться с какой-то коллегой по работе, с которой однажды захотел заняться сексом. 

— Было бы… классно. Спасибо. 

— Можешь сначала принять душ. 

— Оу. — Рей бы не отказалась. От неё омерзительно пахнет тем Альфой. Но ей хочется, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось, ведь находиться здесь с Беном… Нет. — Спасибо, обойдусь. Это может и подождать. 

— Да брось. 

— Всё в порядке. Скоро я буду дома, и… 

— Пожалуйста. Просто… иди и прими душ. Окей? 

В его взгляде теплится мягкость, просьба. Это что-то совершено для него несвойственное, что-то, чего Рей раньше не замечала, так что она поспешно кивает. 

— Окей. 

Через мгновение появляется облегчение. Затем выражение его лица вновь приобретает непроницаемость. 

— Потом я отвезу тебя. 

Бен даёт ей один из своих хирургических костюмов потрясающего бордового цвета — правда, как ни странно, подобные костюмы в хирургии больница не использует. Под струёй горячей воды Рей заставляет себя игнорировать тот факт, что они неделями, даже месяцами спали вместе, но никто из них ни у кого не оставлял и намёка на одежду. Хотя и причин для этого не было. Затягивая завязки на штанах, пока пояс не превращается в нелепую гармошку, Рей думает, что, скорее всего, не придётся видеться с Беном, чтобы вернуть костюм, поскольку стиркой обычно занимается больница. 

_Хорошо. Это даже к лучшему,_ думает она. 

А вслед возникает мысль: _ну и тоска._

Бен обсуждает по мобильному биопсию, когда Рей возвращается босиком на кухню, сжимая своё платье в левой руке, и размышляет о том, как, будучи на каблуках и в хирургическом костюме на четыре размера больше, она будет просить запасной ключ у пожилой соседки… что ж, так тому и быть. 

Сама виновата. 

Бен поднимает указательный палец, давая ей знак подождать. _Одну минуту._

Рей кивает и откидывается на спинку стула, стараясь не выглядеть слишком стрёмно, и смотрит на него, оглядывая пространство. Оно прямо перед ней. На кухонном острове, вместе со стопкой бумаг и меню ресторана с доставкой. У неё перед глазами. 

Письмо из госпиталя Джона Хопкинса. На имя доктора Бена С. Соло. Лежит в конверте, но Рей знает, что в нём. 

Внутри всё сжимается. 

— Извини. — Пару секунд Бен возится с пейджером, а потом прикрепляет его к джинсам. — Готова? 

Рей встаёт, прижимая к груди скомканный комок ткани, именуемый платьем. 

— Это правда? 

Бен непонимающе смотрит на неё. 

— М-м? 

— Ты уезжаешь? 

Он отводит взгляд. 

— Да. — Как ни странно, Бен не выглядит счастливым. Он вообще ничего не говорит. Но таков уж Бен, и радости в его взгляде не прослеживается, что наводит на определённые мысли. — Думаю, что да. 

_Когда? Зачем? Как ты можешь…_

— Значит, едешь в Балтимор? 

Бен кивает. Они стоят друг перед другом и между ними сквозит неловкость, даже болезненность. В последнее время они практически не работают вместе. Рей вдруг понимает, что видит его в последний раз. Бен не из тех, кто захочет прощальную вечеринку. Он даже не соизволит там появиться. 

— Да. 

— Там ведь холодно, верно? 

— Весьма. 

Бен не нуждается в том, чтобы Рей говорила ему: «Обязательно возьми тёплое пальто». Но она всё равно это делает. Потому что глупая, потому что не знает, как закончить разговор. Возможно, она просто не хочет этого. Возможно, она боится его заканчивать. 

— Возьму. 

_Ну, вот и всё. Сейчас он отвезёт тебя домой. Ты стоишь у него на пути. Отойди в сторону. А лучше, развернись и уходи. Ты знаешь дорогу._

Однако — наверное, из-за последствий алкоголя — ноги Рей совсем не слушают разум, словно они приросли к полу, а из её дурацкого, идиотского рта самовольно вылетает: 

— Я… — _Буду грустить. Наверное. Конечно, буду. Буду думать о тебе, когда ты уедешь, потому что… ты такой…_ — …буду скучать. 

Рей не знает, что от него ожидать в ответ, но Бен вдруг совершает неожиданную вещь. Он смеётся. Коротко, низким голосом. Это больше похоже на тихое фырканье. И всё же… 

Он _смеётся._

Что, учитывая все обстоятельства, кажется несправедливым и даже немного жестоким. Даже для Бена, в самом худшем его проявлении. 

Рей в замешательстве. 

— Что? 

Бен качает головой, словно говоря: «Ничего. Не забивай свою прелестную головку, Рей». И демонстративно не смотрит ей в глаза. 

— Ты готова? Можем, наконец, ехать. 

Так значит? Нет, это ни в какие ворота не лезет. Хорошего мало, но внутри Рей просыпается нечто поразительное, совершенно несвойственное Омеге, расправляет крылья и требует выпустить наружу. И в кои-то веки, Рей позволяет дать этому волю. 

— Нет. Нет, я не готова. 

Голос Рей твёрд настолько, что удивляет её саму, и Бена тоже, судя по тому, как он молча смотрит на неё широко распахнутыми глазами. 

— Знаешь, Бен, как бы ты ни… — _Не смей плакать, Рей. Очень важно этого не делать. Если у тебя хватит выдержки хотя бы на пять минут, умудришься не разрыдаться перед этим человеком. Всего-то делов. Просто дыши._ — Неважно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, но воздержись хотя бы от насмешек, когда я говорю тебе что-то хорошее. 

Бену хватает наглости изобразить нечто среднее между обидой и удивлением. 

— Я никогда не насмехался над тобой. 

Теперь настаёт очередь Рей смеяться. 

— Ты буквально только что это сделал. Я сказала, что буду скучать по тебе, а ты… _рассмеялся._

— Почему ты злишься? — хмуро спрашивает Бен. 

— Потому что… я сказала тебе, что… потому что _я не шутила._ А ты посмеялся надо мной. 

— Рей. — Выражение его лица меняется. Почему? По какому праву он смеет отводить взгляд? Изображать чуть ли не _печаль?_ — Думаю, будучи честной, ты мне нравишься больше. 

— Честной? — Она близка к тому, чтобы желчно выплюнуть: «Я всегда была с тобой честна». Но ведь это не совсем так, верно? Она пренебрегала этим. Пусть и немного. И как только к ней приходит осознание — горящий, праведный гнев, который стремительно нёс её вперёд, мгновенно сдувается, заставляя Рей чувствовать… 

Пустоту. 

Неважно. Всё уже не имеет никакого значения, потому что он уезжает. А это значит, что единственное, что она может сделать, — глубоко вдохнуть и, наверное, быть честной, по крайней мере, сейчас. И просто сказать ему правду. 

— Я действительно буду скучать, Бен. 

Бен отводит взгляд. 

— Нам пора. 

_Господи._

— Почему тебе так трудно мне поверить? 

Бен так сильно сжимает челюсти, что Рей буквально видит этот жест. 

— Я не знаю, Рей. _Ты_ скажи мне. 

Его тон… Внутри неё вспыхивает непривычная, слишком яркая злость. Последние несколько недель, месяцев, последняя течка, точно кошмарный сон, часы, проведённые в размышлениях об этом мужчине, бесконечные вопросы о том, сможет ли он когда-нибудь, захочет ли… Он думает, что она не в состоянии быть честной даже в такой малости, не в состоянии признаться в таких важных вещах, как… 

Нет. 

Нет, хватит. 

Просто уже… 

Достаточно. 

— Спасибо, что позволил переночевать. 

Рей разворачивается и идёт прочь, к выходу. 

— Рей, что ты… 

— Я сама доберусь до дома. Наслаждайся жизнью. 

_Проваливай, Бен. Проваливай в свой Балтимор. Живи своей грёбаной жизнью, которую заслуживаешь. Надеюсь, мне не придётся когда-нибудь…_

— У меня всё всегда было под контролем. До встречи с тобой. 

Рей останавливается, застигнутая врасплох его тоном. Его словами. 

Бен говорит с ней. 

Что он… 

— Я знал, что ты станешь проблемой, как только увидел тебя. Знал, что погубишь меня в тот самый момент, когда я почувствовал твой запах. — Снова этот раздражённый, еле уловимый смех, что и несколько мгновений назад, и Рей, наконец, понимает, что её так покоробило. Никакой насмешки не было. Рей поворачивается и видит его лицо… — До такой степени… я никогда не думал… — Бен отводит взгляд и смотрит в пол. Он качает головой, и на его губах появляется лёгкая презрительная улыбка. — Поздравляю, Рей. Тебе удалось меня удивить. 

Рей не понимает, о чём говорит Бен. 

— Что? 

Бен тяжело вздыхает, беря себя в руки. 

— Давай я отвезу тебя домой. И после, ты меня больше не увидишь. — Он не сводит с неё глаз и добавляет мягко и искренне: — Пожалуйста. 

Рей ошарашена. Лишь только с третьей попытки ей удаётся открыть рот и сказать что-то членораздельное. 

— Ты… то, что ты сказал, это правда? 

Бен не отвечает. Он просто смотрит на неё, и Рей видит, как он закрывается. Она приближается к нему — один шаг, второй — и Бен действительно отстраняется. Как будто боится Рей, или ещё что-нибудь столь же абсурдное. 

— Давай не будем? 

— Нет. Нет, я… давай поговорим, Бен, пожалуйста. Я ничего не знала. 

Господи, ну почему она плачет? 

И почему на губах Бена снова эта печальная, мрачная улыбка? 

— Да брось, Рей. Ты с самого начала дала мне понять, что кроме секса с Омегой мне больше ничего не светит. И ты должна была понимать, что я… — Он замолкает. 

Сердце Рей разрывается на части. 

Из-за него. Из-за самой себя. Из-за… 

— Нет, не понимала. 

Бен крепко зажмуривается. Затем открывает глаза и ему почти удаётся стереть со своего лицо малейшую эмоцию, которую Рей могла бы заметить в его взгляде. Почти удаётся. 

— Что ж. Теперь это не имеет никакого значения. И ты ничего мне не должна в любом случае. — Грудь Бена вздымается и опадает, он глубоко вздыхает, а затем направляется к двери. — Нам действительно пора. 

Он проходит мимо Рей. 

_Нет._

Она импульсивно хватает его за запястье, и Бен, который в десять раз сильнее её, что подтверждается всякий раз при их контакте, просто подчиняется и мгновенно останавливается, словно в ожидании какого-то призыва. 

Как же она раньше не замечала? Хотя нет, замечала… Но _не понимала?_

Неважно. Сейчас это не главное. Сейчас Рей должна придумать, что сказать. И как сказать. 

— Я всегда надеялась… всегда хотела, чтобы ты… — _Заботился обо мне._ Нет, гораздо больше. Но всё это так глупо. Голова кружится, точно волчок, воссоздавая миллион случайных воспоминаний прошедших нескольких месяцев, осколки проведённых вместе мгновений. Рей ничего не может поделать, кроме как уцепиться за одну безумно тщетную попытку: — Я хотела позвать тебя на свидание. Пыталась… На вчерашний благотворительный вечер. 

Бен непонимающе смотрит на неё. Затем на его лице отображается удивление. А после, резкий, холодный взгляд, который с каждой секундой кусает своим равнодушием всё больше и больше. 

— Рей, перестань притворяться… 

— Но я хотела этого. Я правда… я сдрейфила и… 

— Это лишнее. Идём. 

— …я так боялась, что ты откажешь, но… 

— Рей, просто… 

— Я правда хотела пойти с тобой… 

— _Во время своей течки ты была с другим Альфой._

Не сказать, что он кричит на неё. Но сквозящая в его словах ярость почти пугает Рей, заставляя отступить. Затем до неё доходит их смысл, и она чувствует, как её накрывает волной возмущения, заставляя совершить прямо противоположную вещь. Рей вторгается в его личное пространство, чуть ли не вплотную. 

— Что? Нет. 

— Ты не можешь… — Бен расправляет плечи и отстраняется от неё… Почему он так зол? Это она должна… 

— Во время течки _я была одна._

Слова Рей словно какая-то бомба. Она бросает их в пространство, но мгновение ничего не происходит. Наступает пауза, в течение которой они продолжают смотреть друг на друга; грудь Рей вздымается, а затем произнесённые ею слова, будто отдают ударной волной, поглощая тишину. 

Бен непонимающе хлопает глазами. 

— Ты… 

Теперь он выглядит растерянным. 

— Что? 

— Я провела течку в одиночестве. Кстати, это было весело, — бормочет Рей, вытирая с щёк слёзы и убеждая себя, что ей нечего стыдиться. — Я пыталась… я звонила тебе тысячу раз, искала, а потом Хакс сказал, что ты, наверное, не хочешь… — Её голос срывается, и продолжать она уже не может. 

Потрясённый, Бен смотрит на неё. 

— Он сказал, что звонить тебе нет никакой необходимости. Сказал, что ты получила от него нужную консультацию. 

Консультацию? 

— Что? 

— Хакс… когда я обнаружил твои сообщения, то хотел тебе перезвонить. И Хакс… он был рядом, сказал, чтобы я не беспокоился. — Бен говорит медленно и напряжённо. Очевидно, что он не лжёт и не притворяется. И впервые осознаёт, что произошло. — Я был на операции. Несколько часов. 

_Оу._

— Оу. 

Бен внимательно смотрит на неё, заметно сглатывая. 

— Я убью его. 

Если бы это сказал кто-нибудь другой, Рей решила, что это метафора. Но голос Бена звучит так спокойно, так буднично, что Рей чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь. 

— Бен… всё в порядке. 

— Нет. Моя па… Ты провела течку _в одиночку._

Она так много могла бы сказать. _Всё в порядке. Это длилось не так уж и долго. И всё было не настолько ужасно._

Но в конце концов, Рей выбирает правду. 

— Тебя не было рядом. 

Вздох Бена пронзает тишину. Он приближается к Рей и обхватывает её лицо своими большими и тёплыми руками, соприкасаясь с ней лбами. 

— Почему ты ему поверила? Как ты могла не понимать, что я… что ты… — Он замолкает, и на мгновение Рей нежится в его запахе, который словно шепчет: «Всё будет хорошо. Ты моя». — Ты должна была понять. 

Нет. Нет, не должна. Она не понимает. Или понимает? А, может быть, она всегда это понимала? 

— Ты постоянно… исчезал. Когда мы впервые… и потом после первой течки… 

Молчание. Словно она говорит на каком-то другом языке. Словно Бену приходится переводить в своей голове сказанное, прежде чем ответить. 

— Ты всё время твердила, что тебе это не нравится. Что я рядом. Мысль о том, что я помогаю тебе с течкой… 

— _Не смей…_ почему вы, Альфы, всё время так говорите? 

Бен невозмутимо на неё смотрит. 

— Потому что так и есть. 

_Боже._ Рей крепко зажмуривается. 

— В нашу первую ночь… ты тогда тоже уехал. Это было у тебя дома. Как будто... 

— У меня была экстренная операция. Тогда, утром… я оставил записку. Просил, чтобы ты дождалась меня. Хотел пойти с тобой куда-нибудь, когда вернусь. 

Оу. 

О нет. 

— Я не… я не видела записку. Я не… — Рей закрывает глаза ладонями. Нет. Нет, нет, нет. — …не искала её. 

Когда Бен снова начинает говорить, его голос звучит так тихо, что Рей кажется, он говорит сам с собой. 

— Ты была такой тёплой. И ты пахла… ты, _наконец-то,_ пахла мной. И ты так тихонько застонала, когда я встал с постели. — Его большие пальцы гладят железы на её шее, медленно сводя Рей с ума. Неужели это происходит? — Выбраться из постели было тогда самым трудным в моей жизни. Ты не выходила у меня из головы. — Бен прижимается губами к её шее, а затем добавляет: — Я тоже хотел. 

— Что? 

— Хотел позвать тебя на свидание. 

— Правда? 

Рей чувствует, как он кивает. 

_Когда? Как?_ Хотя какой теперь в этом смысл? Как же много они упустили. Оба вели себя так глупо, но, может быть… может быть, есть ещё надежда. 

Рей отступает на шаг, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Сердце колотится с неимоверной быстротой, несмотря на то, что она стоит неподвижно. 

— Может быть, мы можем… начать всё сначала? 

_Ведь есть ещё время, верно?_

Бен просто смотрит на неё, словно не в силах вымолвить ни слова. А после паузы кивает. Он опустошён, молчалив. Но он кивает, а это значит — да. 

Да. 

Рей хотелось бы не реветь, но не может. 

— Хочу заметить: если бы ты пригласил меня сейчас на свидание, я бы согласилась. — И тут ей приходит в голову: — Нет, забей. Бен, ты согласишься пойти со мной поужинать? Хотя ты тот ещё едок, так что… было бы классно посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Неважно что, он даже не должен быть хорошим. Или можем пойти в парк, посидеть на скамейке, или остаться в твоей гостиной и поиграть с Райан. Или мы могли бы заняться сексом. Да, мы могли бы как следует заняться сексом. Я надеюсь, что у нас будет много секса, я обожаю заниматься с тобой сексом, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у нас было больше свиданий, потому что… 

Бен рукой скользит к её затылку, крепко и самоотверженно целуя её. Он не в силах остановиться, продолжая целовать её снова и снова, неторопливо, глубоко, проскальзывая ладонью под хирургическую куртку и надавливая на поясницу до тех пор, пока Рей не выгибается навстречу. 

Вкус поцелуев просто одуренный. Как и всё, что так нравится Рей. 

— Не хочу домой, — произносит она в губы Бену. 

Он целует её в щёку и отвечает: 

— Хорошо. Я тоже не хочу отвозить тебя домой. 

А потом они снова целуются, его рука ласкает её кожу вверх по позвоночнику к брачной железе; горячая, тяжёлая ладонь потирает её, обхватывая пальцами; Бен сильнее прижимается к животу Рей, его запах становится гораздо острее, но он не такой, как раньше, — слаще, сильнее, лучше, и в любой миг у Рей может… 

_Стоп._

Погодите-ка. 

Она кусает нижнюю губу Бена, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и он стонет ей в губы, но тут же прекращает её целовать. 

— А _это_ может сработать? 

Бен должен понимать, что Рей имеет в виду. Должен. На секунду его рука сжимает железу. 

— Не знаю. — Рей отстраняется, и на его губах появляется едва заметная улыбка. — Не уверен, что смогу смириться с твоими жуткими записями в картах пациентов, что я имел несчастье прочесть собственными глазами. 

Рей на мгновение теряет дар речи, а потом улыбается сияющей улыбкой и любуется его неотразимостью сквозь слёзы. 

— А ты всё такой же бешеный и грубый с медсёстрами. А ещё заносчивый. 

Хотя с Рей он очень милый. Она ему нравится. Он так и сказал. Ладно, не сказал, но намекнул. Может быть, он даже… его голос, взгляд — всё это заставляет Рей думать, что он мог бы… 

— Значит, мы квиты. — Бен по-прежнему улыбается. Он убирает ей за ухо влажную от слёз прядь волос и смотрит на неё сверху вниз так, будто она важна для него. Будто может позволить себе вволю любоваться ей. 

— Ты… ты правда… — _нравишься мне,_ хочет сказать ему Рей, но в груди слишком давит. Это правда. Чистая, неподдельная правда, но всё равно кажется, что этого недостаточно. Будто слова не совсем правильные. — Я хочу узнать тебя. 

Рей понимает, что творится с Беном, чувствуя, как он тяжело сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Но в то же время, он теснее сжимает её в объятиях; ладони давят ей на железу, на поясницу, притягивая Рей к своей груди, пока она не перестаёт видеть его лицо, как бы сильно ей этого ни хотелось. 

— Я не могу ни о чём думать, кроме тебя, Рей. — По его тону заметно, с каким трудом ему даются эти слова. Бен зарывается носом ей в волосы и глубоко вдыхает их аромат. Пальцы стискивают талию Рей, слишком крепко прижимая к своему горячему телу. — Постоянно. Я думаю о тебе постоянно. 

Рей позволяет себе утонуть в его объятиях. 

_Это немыслимо._

С этим человеком всё кажется каким-то немыслимым. И прекрасным. 

Рей улыбается, уткнувшись ему в грудь. 

— Значит, мы квиты.


End file.
